Keeping up with The Jordans
by saskiagrace22
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Two Lives' exploring how our happy family is 8 years down the line. Includes my OC's Maisie, Oliver and Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! First of all thank you for all the reviews on my previous story it means a lot! So as my story 'Two Lives' has finally come to end I've decided to carry it on as a sequel which is set 8 years in time as I just love the characters but feel I'll have more story lines now that the children are older! Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think :) xo**

* * *

"Maisie you're going to be late for school" Nick once again shouted upstairs. Maisie had only just turned 12 but she was already showing signs of being a stroppy teenager. She was in year 7 at school but was regularly getting herself into trouble. She was starting to look more and more like her mum, she had long wavy brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. But she was definitely like her father character wise, many things she did reminded Nick of himself.

"Maisie" Nick bellowed at the top of his voice when his daughter still hadn't appeared.

"Yes I'm coming, give me a break" Maisie shouted back moaning as she did so.

"All ready for school you two" Nick smiled as his two youngest children, Phoebe and Oliver raced out of the kitchen all ready for school. They were both now 8 years old and like Maisie they also had strong personalities although Phoebe was more shy and still clingy to her mum and dad, whilst Ollie was the more daring of the two and got himself into all kinds of mischief. He was the imagine of Nick in many ways, he had dark blonde hair and Nick's brown eyes. Oliver and Phoebe could have easily passed off as twins, a lot of their features were very similar which they had inherited from Nick.

"Yeah all ready daddy" Phoebe grinned with her infectious smile which just melted Nick's heart. She also had Nick's brown eyes along with long dark brown hair and a tanned complexion. She was the perfect mixture of both Nick and Zoe.

"We're going to be so late" Ollie moaned. This was becoming a regular occurrence because of Maisie.

"Right breakfast you two" Zoe came out of the kitchen with two slices of toast, putting one in Phoebe's mouth and the other in Ollie's. Zoe was amazing with both Oliver and Maisie she treated them just like her own children and they had both grown to call her mum even though they knew about Yvonne.

Nick laughed to himself at this, some things never change he thought.

"Maisie if you're not down in the next 2 seconds I'm going to drag you to school" Nick ordered once again, getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm coming" Maisie shouted, racing down stairs trying to put her shoes on as she did.

"Look at me" Nick frowned as he caught a glimpse of Maisie's face which she was obviously trying to hide "is that makeup?" Nick questioned her, lifting her head.

Maisie sighed "Yes dad, it's makeup" She said in a huff

"You can think again if you're going to school like that"

"I'm 12 for gods sake" Maisie complained. She acted so much older than she actually was and Nick put this down to her mixing with the wrong crowd at school.

"Yes, 12 not 20"

"Here, wipe it off quickly" Zoe said handing her a wet wipe as it was all she could find.

"All of you in the car now" Nick authoritatively demanded as the kids all began racing out of the front door "You too Dr Jordan" Nick winked as Zoe quickly put her shoes on.

"Yes sir" She grinned.

They went to drop Maisie off first as her school was closest to home. When they arrived the playground was empty as class had already started, but two of her friends were standing at the gates waiting for her.

"Have a good day sweetheart, see you later" Nick called

"Bye Maisie" Zoe said as Maisie began to get out of the car

"Yeah bye" Maisie said eagerly rushing to get out of the car and be with her friends, slamming the door slightly as she left.

Nick sighed "I don't know what is wrong with that girl at times"

"She's just growing up Nick, we all have to at some point" She tried to assure him. Zoe understood Maisie a bit more than Nick did, she reminded of her younger self, it was all part of growing up.. exploring new things whether that meant getting into trouble or not. She had actually grown to have a really strong bond with Maisie over the past years.

"She's growing up too quickly"

"Believe me I was doing worse things at her age" Zoe chuckled.. and she wasn't joking.

"Well I can imagine that" Nick laughed, knowing that Zoe had always been a bit of a wild child "She must have picked this up from you" He joked and Zoe frowned at him.

"Right here you go then you two" Nick said as he pulled up at the primary school gates "Have fun"

"Bye dad" Ollie shouted as he jumped out of the car

"Bye daddy" Phoebe sweetly said and Nick turned around giving her a kiss on her forehead as she hugged him goodbye in return. She really was a daddy's girl. "Have fun princess"

Zoe got out of the car too so that she could take them both into school to once again explain why they were so late.

She then quickly rushed out of school and hopped back into the car again.

"That bloody head teacher" Zoe moaned as soon as she got into the car.

Nick laughed "Oh she's always like that, I don't blame her"

"Well we're only half an hour late again" Zoe said as she checked her watch

"At least you're arriving with the boss" Nick winked

"That's always a bonus" Zoe chuckled

It only took them 5 minutes to get to Holby so Nick quickly parked the car up and they both raced inside late for their shift as usual.

"Finally" Tess called as she saw them both enter the ED doors "You're both needed in resus now" She pretty much demanded. Without Nick and Zoe everything pretty much fell apart, they were the main senior consultants and whenever something major came in they were always needed

With this order they both quickly threw their coats and belongings into Nick's office and ran into resus to begin what looked to be another hectic day in the ED.


	2. Chapter 2

Apart from the busy morning due to a large RTC, the ED had been pretty quiet all day, only the odd minor injury, so Nick decided that this was the perfect opportunity for him to head to his office and get some paper work done. "Hello, Nick Jordan, Clinical Lead speaking" Nick professionally answered his phone as it began to ring.

_"Hi Mr Jordan, this is Mrs Roberts at Smallwood Secondary School, I'm afraid I've got Maisie in my office, I was wondering if you would be able to come and pick her up" _The woman on the other end of the phone informed him.

Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair, this was becoming a regular occurrence "Yes I'm on my way" he told her and put the phone down quickly grabbing his coat and keys.

"Noel" he shouted as he left his office "If you see Dr Jordan tell her I'll be back in 10 minutes" he called rushing off.

"Rightio Mr J" Noel called back.

It didn't take long for Nick to arrive at school and he went straight to the head teachers office.

"Ah Mr Jordan, thank you for your time" The head teacher of the school greeted him shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry we've had to meet like this again" Nick apolgoised, looking down at Maisie, disappointed. It was less than a week ago that he was in the same position picking Maisie up from school early due to her messing around in the classroom.

"Maisie, this can't keep happening" Nick said raising his voice in anger

"I'm sorry dad" She apologised in a slight whisper with worry and guilt in her voice. She did hate upsetting her dad and she knew he wasn't going to be pleased being called out from work.

"I'm afraid Maisie has gotten herself into yet another fight" Mrs Roberts disappointingly told Nick "Therefore I've had not choice but to suspend her for 3 days"

"A fight Maisie, what were you thinking" Nick asked shaking his head. He picked up her bag and indicated that it was time to go.

"Thank you Mrs Roberts and I'm sorry that this has happened again" He once again apologised for his daughters behavior.

"Thanks Mr Jordan" Mrs Roberts said closing her office door behind them.

"Right, you, in the car now" Nick ordered as Maisie sheepishly hurried to the car knowing that she was going to be told off her by her dad.

"Why do you keep doing this?" He asked her as he drove off back to the hospital.

"I dunno" Maisie shrugged her shoulders, keeping her head down.

"Maisie talk to me" Nick said trying to keep his calm with her

"I just get angry"She quietly mumbled

"We all get angry at times, but not enough to him someone"

"She just annoyed me" Maisie admitted

"You know you should never hit anybody ever"

"I'm sorry dad, I really am" Maisie repeatedly apologised, still keeping her head down.

"Don't think you're getting away with this, I'm having your phone and any other games for 2 weeks"

"2 weeks" Maisie exclaimed looking up at him "You can't do that"

"Watch me" He said sternly. They drove in silence for the rest of the journey then, not a word was said and when they arrived back at the ED Maisie stormed out of the car, slamming the door and ran straight inside.

"Nick what's happened?" Zoe concerningly asked walking over as she noticed him enter the ED after Maisie.

"Another fight"

"Oh not again" Zoe sighed

"Afraid so" Nick told her, racing after Maisie who had already made her way into his office.

"Nick leave her" Zoe called after him "Just give her a bit of time to cool down, I'll speak to her"

"OK" Nick agreed, knowing that she was right and him going in there now would only make things worse "I don't know what to do with her Zoe"

Zoe ran her hand across Nick's back, Maisie really was stressing him out just lately, but it was all the fun of having kids. "I'll try and talk to her, see if I can get anything out of her" She told him

"Thanks" he smiled, he knew Zoe would handle the situation much calmly than he could "better get back to work" he said giving Zoe a quick kiss on the lips before running off to meet Jeff and Dixie who came crashing through the doors with another patient.

Zoe entered the pin on the door to Nick's office and let herself in. Maisie was lying on the sofa and it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Room for me?" Zoe asked walking over to where she was lying. Maisie sat up slightly allowing Zoe to sit beside her "You alright?" She asked

Maisie nodded in response, wiping the tears from her face.

"What's going on Mais?" Zoe asked, trying to get something out of her

"Dad's gone mental and taken my phone" Maisie sobbed.

"I don't mean that, I mean all this fighting"

Maisie turned to look at Zoe "I can't help it"

Zoe wiped a tear from Maisie's cheek. She was trying to get her out of this troublesome stage in her life but Maisie didn't make it easy. "I know sometimes it seems cool to impress your mates but it's not, you're the fool for falling into it" Zoe wisely told her "I was just like you at school, wanting to fit in but seriously Mais it gets you no where in the end"

Maisie nodded in understanding to what Zoe had just said. She was very close to Zoe and treated her just like her mum, she knew that she was always right in what she said.

"You know it's hurting your dad seeing you behave like this" Zoe told her

Maisie hated that it hurt her dad "I don't mean to upset him" She said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Promise me you'll stop?" Zoe asked, lifting Maisie's chin slightly so that she would look at her.

"Maisie?" Zoe repeated when she didn't reply

"Yes I promise" Maisie assured her

"Right come here give me a hug" Zoe said opening her arms and Maisie wrapped her arms around her in response.

"I love you mum" Maisie said

"I love you too sweetie" Zoe replied kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything alright?" Linda asked as she noticed Zoe sitting at the nurses station running a hand through her hair looking rather stressed. She could read her like a book.

"Oh just Maisie again" Zoe told her

"You know what you need don't you?" Linda proposed "A good night out"

Zoe laughed "You're not wrong there" She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a proper night out.

"Right then I'll pick you up at 8" Linda organised not taking no for answer

Zoe shook her head "Oh no Linda I can't" she refused

"Yes you can, when was the last time you had a decent night out?" Linda asked trying to persuade her

"A very long time ago"

"There you go, you deserve it" Linda continued to try and persuade her. She then noticed Nick heading over to them "ooh Mr Jordan, you wouldn't mind Zoe leaving you for a couple of hours tonight would you?" She asked looking from Nick to Zoe.

"No, where you going?" Nick asked Zoe, not knowing anything about it.

"Linda's trying to get me to go on a night"

"Well go, you deserve it" He told her

"Are you sure though?" Zoe asked him still unsure of whether it was a good idea or not. She felt guilty going out and having fun whilst Nick stayed home looking after the kids.

"Yes positive" Nick assured her "You need it" He knew she really still loved going out and it'd do her a world of good

"OK" Zoe agreed, knowing that they were probably right, she did need a night out and to let her hair down again

"You ready to go then?" Nick asked her as it was now the end of both of their shifts and Maisie was still waiting in the office.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded, picking up all her belongings "I'll see you at 8 Linda" She called as they both headed off to Nick's office.

[X]

"Right I'm off" Zoe called coming into the living room

"You look beautiful" Nick said in amazement as he noticed her enter the room. She was wearing a deep purple slightly above the knee body con dress, complemented with black high heels and her hair down in a sleek straight bob.

"Not too much is it?" She questioned. It had been well over a year since she had had a night out, she was always either too busy with the kids or work. It felt strange for her to be going out again and now that she was married it didn't feel right going out without Nick.

"No you look lovely, go and enjoy yourself" He smiled.

"Honestly mum you do look really nice" Maisie added which made Zoe smile

"Right then all of you be good for your dad" Zoe ordered pointing at all 3 kids. Oliver was happily playing with his toys on the floor and Phoebe and Maisie were already as usual snuggled up on the sofa cuddling their father. Although Maisie put on a tough act around her friends she was secretly still the sweet innocent little girl and she still was and always would be a daddy's girl.

"Yes mum" All 3 of them called back at the same time.

Zoe bent down and gave Nick a gentle kiss on the lips goodbye "Call me if you need me" She told him, being a typical worrying mother "and don't wait up if i'm going to be late"

"OK" Nick nodded "Have a good night" He said as she left the room. He was glad that she was finally going out with Linda for the night, she more than deserved it and rarely got the chance these days. And he knew that she secretly still loved the clubbing nightlife and heavy drinking.. not something which particularly appealed to him.

"OK you three, how about I make us a hot chocolate?" Nick asked knowing how much they all loved it.

"Yeaaaah" All 3 kids jumped up excitedly. "Can we have cream and marshmallows dad?" Phoebe asked

"Oh, only the best" Nick winked and got up heading to the kitchen to make their drinks.

After finishing their hot chocolate Phoebe had fallen asleep in Nick's arms so he decided that it was time to take her to bed. He carefully picked her up in his arms not wanting to wake her "Come on Ollie, bed time as well" Nick called, who like his sister was also starting to look tired. He got up off the sofa without a fuss and followed Nick upstairs and he put both of them to bed.

After putting them both too bed he came back downstairs to Maisie "Alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah" She half halfheartedly smiled and as her dad sat back down she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his chest. Enjoying every moment of their father and daughter time alone.

"Sure you're alright?" He asked her again, stroking her hair "You've been quiet tonight?" He concernedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry for being such a pain dad" She apologised, feeling terrible after Zoe had told her about how upset he was feeling about her behavior.

Nick laughed "You're not a pain darling, just a bit of a handful at times"

She looked up at him "I honestly don't mean to upset you"

"Why do you do it Maisie?" He asked running a hand through her hair "Hmm what makes you so upset?"

"I don't know, I really don't.. I guess I just want to fit in" She finally admitted to her dad.

"You would fit in perfectly without all the fighting though, you're a clever, funny, beautiful girl, whats not to like?"

"I guess I'm just scared dad" She told him

"Scared?" Nick questioned, worried about his daughter "What of sweetie?"

"Of being left... I don't want you to leave me too"

"hey, look at me" Nick said lifting his daughters head so he could see her face "Don't you ever think like that, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Zoe"

A small tear rolled down Maisie's face "I still remember her you know" she said in a slight whisper still looking at her dad.

Nick's heart sunk "It's good to remember her sweetheart" he reassured her "and I'm sure she's looking down on you right now and is very very proud of the beautiful girl you have turned into" He told her wiping the tears that formed away from her cheeks.

"I just wish she was here" She told him and Nick could feel a lump in his throat forming trying to hold back his own tears as she said this.

"I know darling, you just have to remember all the good memories you had with her"

Maisie smiled "Thanks dad, I promise to be good from now" She promised

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" Nick smiled kissing the top of her head. He was glad that she had finally felt able to talk to him "I love you Maisie"

"I love you too daddy"

"Right shall we go to bed now then?" Nick suggested as he saw how tired she was beginning to look.

"Yeah" Maisie agreed and they both went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love reading them! And glad you're all enjoying it as I am really enjoying writing this one! Any suggestions that you would like to see in the story are more than welcome and I'm open for anything :) Hope you enjoy this one! xo**

* * *

"You know what you need don't you" Zoe said pointing at her best friend "You need to find yourself a man" She grinned, her words slurring as she spoke and the glass of wine in her hand spilling all over the place.

"Yeah where are all the sexy rich doctors when you need them hey" Linda laughed her words also beginning to slur as she spoke.

A big smile spread across Zoe's face "Well mines waiting for me in bed"

"He hasn't got any rich consultant friends has he?" Linda queried in all seriousness

"I'll work on it for you" Zoe winked and both girls giggled together

"At least you've got sex on tap when you get home" Linda giggled, also throwing the wine glass in her hand around as she spoke.

Zoe laughed "If I can wake him up yeah"

"You know, that's the only thing I hate about being single.. the sex" Linda boldly told her. She didn't care, Zoe was her best friend, they told each other everything.

"Mmm you could always grab a random bloke" Zoe suggested, knowing that this one of her old tricks back in the day.

Linda shook her head "Oh no I think my one night stand nights are over, I need a real man now"

"You've changed" Zoe said

"You've changed" Linda said pointing at Zoe "miss housewife over here" She teased

Zoe laughed "Yeah well Nick calms me down" She said smiling as she thought about him

"Oh I don't want to know" Linda laughed holding her hand up to stop Zoe from continuing "Shall we get some more shots in?" She suggested. Although they'd both already had more than enough.

"Yeah why not" Zoe said as she was enjoying herself so much "but then I'm going home, my man is in bed waiting"

[X]

"Nick" Zoe whispered seductively, crawling into bed after her night out, stinking of booze and still pissed, she tried her best to wake him up.

"hmm" Nick mumbled, rolling over still half asleep and not realising she was back.

"Baby wake up" She urged, as her words begin to slur slightly.

Nick then began to wake as he realised what was happening " Hi Zo, good night?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Shhh" She giggled like a school girl, putting a finger over his "this is no time for talking"

Nick couldn't help but laugh, this definitely brought back memories of when he first met her "How much have you had to drink?" He asked

"I've not had anything?" Zoe giggled

"Zoe you are pissed as a fart"

Zoe had now climbed on top of him and was running her hands up and down his chest seductively "Oh why so serious Mr Jordan" She laughed. She then began kissing him all over his torso "Mmm Nick, I want you" She begged.

And at that moment she quickly jumped off him and sprinted to their en suite bathroom where she began violently throwing up in the toilet.

"Now that's what happens when you drink to much" Nick muttered to himself as he rolled back the covers to go and check on Zoe. He knelt down beside her and caringly rubbed up and down her back for comfort.

"Nick I think I'm dying" She groaned as the sickness took over her and the room continued to spin.

"You're not dying, you're drunk"

She pulled him close to her "I think my drink could have possibly been spiked" She attempted to whisper. But Nick knew this wasn't the case, he knew what she was like after a night out. He just laughed, it reminded him a lot like the time when Zoe was once brought into the ED drunk and she was convinced her drink had been spiked then along with concussion. It was never the drinks fault with Zoe.

"Feeling any better yet?" He asked as she finally stopped throwing up.

"No" She groaned

Nick stood up and poured her a glass of water from the sink and handed it to her "drink this so you don't dehydrate" He told her turning on his typical doctor mode.

Zoe rolled her eyes "Yes doctor"

He knelt back down beside her "You're freezing" he said as he noticed her shaking. He got back up and grabbed his tshirt off the floor and then put it over Zoe's head, it buried her but it did the job and she always did love wearing his shirts.

"Thanks" She said, loving the comfort of having his tshirt on.

"Do you think you've done being sick now if we try and get some sleep?" He asked her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Possibly"

Nick guided her back to bed as they couldn't stay on the bathroom floor all night and surprisingly they must have drifted back off to sleep as Nick awoke at 8 the next morning to the sound of Zoe being sick once again.

He dragged himself out of bed as he slowly began to wake up and slid on his tracksuit bottoms "Sobered up yet?" he asked walking into Zoe was back in her position on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet looking rather worse for wear.

"Nick I feel awful" She groaned as her hangover was now in full force.

"That's what alcohol does I'm afraid" Nick said as he poured her another glass of water and sat it down beside her "How long have you been here?" He asked

"About an hour" Zoe guessed. She tried to sit up from resting her head on the toilet seat but her headache was telling otherwise as she grimaced in pain "Please make it stop" She groaned as her head pounded and waves of nausea crashed over her again.

Nick sat on the edge of the bath beside her "I am a doctor Zoe, but no can do with this one I'm afraid" He laughed

"Get me some anti sickness or something" She demanded

"Oh no, this is self inflicted"

"I will remember this Jordan"

Nick chuckled heading towards the door.

"Oh glad you find it funny Nick" She said sarcastically

"I'll make you some food" He suggested

"Oh god please no" Zoe begged, gagging at even the though of food.

"You'll feel better" He tried to persuade her

"No" Zoe shook her head and raised her in refusal, trying to hold back from vomiting once again as she spoke "I just need paracetamol"

"Coming right up" Nick said as he went downstairs to find some paracetamol for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for reviewing guys! Just a little filler chapter here but thanks to lilangel1 for suggesting a Maisie and Nick day which will be in the next chapter :)**

* * *

It had been 2 days now since Zoe's night out yet she still awoke with a feeling of nausea still lingering, 'I'm getting too old for this' she thought to herself. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make a much needed coffee.

"Hello missy, what you doing up so early?" Zoe asked as Phoebe joined her in the kitchen in her pajamas looking rather tired as she'd only just woken up.

"I couldn't sleep" Phoebe told her "Where's dad?" She asked as he was always usually up first in the morning making their breakfast.

"He's in work today isn't he" Zoe reminded her

"Oh yeah, are you not going work today?" Phoebe asked

"Nope, I'm here to look after you all day" Zoe told her. It was a Sunday and usually Nick and Zoe were both off spending time with the kids, but Nick had been called into deal with a major incident today "Now we've got a bit of a mission to do today" Zoe told her.

"Oooh what?" Phoebe excitedly asked

"Well it's dads birthday in a couple of weeks isn't it so we need to get him some presents" She told her leaning over the breakfast bar opposite to where Phoebe was sat.

"What we going to get?" She queried.

"I dunno I want you to have a little think for me"

"Morning Ol" Zoe smiled as Oliver made his way into the kitchen, like his sister he was still half asleep as he dragged himself over to a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning" He groggily replied

"Ollie we've got to get daddy's present today" Phoebe excitedly told him

"Where we going mum?" He asked Zoe

"Shopping" She told him "So go and get ready both of you and I'll make you some breakfast" She said and they both raced upstairs together to get changed.

In the meantime Maisie had finally awoken from her sleep "Hi mum" She said poking her head round the door to the front room where Zoe was now sat on the sofa relaxing with her coffee

"Oh hi sweetheart" Zoe replied "Listen Maisie we've got to go and get your dad some birthday presents this morning"

"OK" Maisie agreed "we won't be long will be?" She asked not wanting it to ruin her plans for the day

"Shouldn't be, why?" Zoe asked

"It's just Mollie invited me out for a bit"

"I don't know sweetheart your dads taking you out when he finishes work" Zoe informed her. Nick had organised a surprise day out just for Maisie, but she didn't know about it yet.

Maisie looked confused, she knew nothing about this "Taking me out where?" She asked.

"Don't know, he's only taking you so feel special" Zoe told her "Tell you what" She continued as she noticed the disappointment on Maisie's face "How about I drop you off at Mollie's and then you meet your dad at the hospital"

Maisie went over and hugged her "Thanks mum" She said before heading out of the room

"Don't take long to get ready Maisie" Zoe called after her

"Yes" Maisie shouted back as she made her way upstairs.

When the kids were finally ready they all headed off into town to find Nicks presents. It didn't take long until the perfect gifts caught their eye and Zoe ended up buying him an Armani watch whilst the present from the kids was a professionally photographed picture of them all which he could put into his office, along with a classical CD.

"Right here you go" Zoe said as she pulled up outside Mollie's house. Maisie and Mollie had been close friends for years so they knew the family very well and Zoe was more than happy to let her to go round to play anytime.

"Thanks mum, see you later" Maisie said climbing out of the car.

"Don't forget to get the bus to the ED I don't want you walking" Zoe ordered, worrying about her walking the streets of Holby alone although Mollie's house was in the block right next to the ED.

Maisie rolled her eyes, she knew how much of a worrier her mum was "Yes I will" She assured her "Bye" She called before closing the car door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm dedicating this chapter to lilangel1 who suggested this idea :) hope you like it! **

* * *

Maisie arrived at the ED to meet her dad after catching the bus like Zoe had ordered. She went straight to reception hoping that his shift had already finished. "Hi Noel" She said as he was the only person standing there.

"Oh hello Maisie" He replied

"Have you seen my dad?" She asked, looking round to see if she could see him herself.

"He's just in resus at the moment but you can sit and wait here for him if you like" Noel suggested

"Yeah okay" Maisie agreed, she hated waiting in his office, it was always so quiet and boring. She went around to Noel's side of the reception desk and took a seat on the desk table.

"what you doing here then?" Noel asked. She never usually came in alone without either Nick or Zoe with her.

"Well dads taking me out" She told him.

Noel saw Nick walking out of resus at this moment "Ooh talking of the devil" He said glancing over to Nick who was heading towards them.

"Should I be worried Noel?" Nick chuckled as he overhead him.

"Not at all Mr J, just having a chat with young Maisie here" Noel said.

"Alright sweetheart" Nick said as he noticed Maisie sat with Noel. Zoe had rang to tell him that she was getting the bus so he expected her to already be waiting for him.

"Yeah have you finished?" She eagerly asked, getting bored of the ED already.

"Yep" Nick nodded "I'll just go and get my coat" He told her before they headed off.

[x]

"Where are we?" Maisie asked as they parked up at what looked like a park.

Nick smiled as many memories came back to him "Your mum used to love it here" He said

"Really?" Maisie asked. She was quite shocked that her dad at brought her here, although they occasionally still talked about Yvonne, it was never really a major subject and deep down Maisie wished he would talk to her more about her mother. She was glad he had brought her here.

"Come on then" Nick said encouraging Maisie to get out of the car with him.

"Isn't this just a park?" Maisie asked, a bit disappointed when she saw that there was nothing here except a few people walking.

"There's something I'd like to show you" Nick said walking in the direction of the public path as Maisie followed.

They finally arrived at a bench which had a small white blossom tree beside it "Here we are" Nick told her, taking a seat on the bench, so Maisie also took a seat on the bench beside him.

"It's a bench dad?" She asked a little confused as to why he had brought her to a bench.

"Not just any bench" Nick said, turning around and pointing to the silver plaque which was on the bench "Your mums" he said as he noticed Maisie reading it.

"Mums?" she asked in surprise. She never knew that her mum had a memorial bench.

Nick nodded "Your grandma had it placed here along with the tree in her memory" He said looking up at the tree which stretched above them.

"I never knew" She said, looking at her dad.

"I used to bring you here all of the time when you were younger" He smiled.

"Really?" Maisie smiled and Nick nodded back in response.

"Why haven't you shown me before?" Maisie asked a little disappointed that she was only just discovering her mums memorial now.

"I never knew how much you missed her" Nick admitted feeling a little disheartened that he never knew how his daughter was feeling. "You're old enough now to know everything about her" He continued "and this is a good place for you to come and feel close to your mum whenever you want" He told her.

"It's beautiful" Maisie said taking in the surrounding scenery. And it was, it was a very relaxing environment "I'm sorry I never spoke to you about how I felt before" She apologised.

"Come here" Nick said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his chest into a cuddle "You've got nothing to be sorry about I should have spoken to you" He apologised in return.

"Dad" Maisie whispered "How did she die?"

Nick swallowed, feeling a lump forming his throat. This was the question that he had always dreaded but she was old enough to know and she deserved to know "Your mum was in very bad place Maisie" He began, unsure of how to word it. He dealt with this situation everyday at work but when it was his own daughter asking it became more difficult.

Maisie looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She was a bright girl and knew perfectly well what he was trying to say "She killed herself didn't she?" She asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Nick nodded, the tears in his eyes mirroring Maisie's as he saw the sadness on his daughters face, "Yeah" he quietly responded in almost a whisper.

"Was it my fault?" She asked fearing the worse.

Nick couldn't believe she would even think this, his heart ached as she asked him this question "No don't you ever, ever think that Maisie, your mum loved you and Oliver very much"

Maisie nodded as Nick began wiping the tears from her face.

"You are just like her" He told her, kissing the top of her head as he held her close

"Really?" Maisie asked

"Spitting image" Nick replied and she was, everything about her reminded Nick of Yvonne and in a way he was glad that her memory was living on. "It's OK to miss her" Nick assured her "and if you ever want to feel close to her you can just come here and visit her" He told her, hoping that she would feel better knowing that she always had a place to go and feel close to her mother.

"Thanks" Maisie smiled as her tears stopped "I'm glad you showed me this dad"

"me too princess" He said kissing the top of her head again

"Shall we go home now?" She asked as she was starting to feel cold

"Yeah" Nick agreed taking hold of his little girls hand as they headed back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another typical day in the ED as once again the doors flew open as Jeff and Dixie wheeled another patient in. Zoe quickly ran over putting down the magazine that she had been reading and took control of the patient.

"Right Zoe, this is Mia Johnson age 22. She's 37 weeks pregnant, gone into early labor as she fall down some stairs and hit her head, no concussion but slight bleeding. GCS 13 throughout and BP 110 over 90, waters broke on route" Dixie informed Zoe everything she needed to know about Mia.

"OK, Hi Mia I'm Dr Hanna" Zoe introduced herself walking beside Jeff and Dixie as they began to wheel her towards resus.

"Nick I'm going to need some help over here" Zoe shouted to Nick who had just discharged his patient "Tess I'm going to need you as well" Zoe shouted. Tess and Nick both had skills needed to deliver a baby and Zoe had only helped to deliver a couple of times so she wanted their assistance. They both ran to join her as they reached the doors to resus.

Zoe stood still as everyone rushed into resus, taking in a breathe of air and holding onto the door as she tried to keep her balance. She put her hand to her head as the dizziness took over.

This didn't go unnoticed by Nick however "Dr Jordan, go and take a break" Nick ordered worrying and seeing how pale she was beginning to look.

"Nick really, I'm fine" Zoe falsely smiled trying to carry on, but she knew Nick saw straight through this.

The lady they were treating was Zoe's patient so she wanted to take full control here "Right can we do a cardiotocograph and an ultrasound please" Zoe ordered.

Nick looked at her "I'll do this" He told her, walking round the bed and taking the transducer from her.

"I'm quite capable" Zoe said in a slight whisper so that nobody else would hear.

"Well I disagree" Nick snapped carrying on with the procedure himself, forcing Zoe no other choice but to go and wait outside. She stormed out of the doors and waited for them to finish, she hated being told what to do, especially when it was Nick.

"Way to under mind me in their Nick, thanks" She snapped as he eventually came out of resus.

Nick put his hand on her back "Zoe you looked unwell, I couldn't let you do it" He said

Zoe couldn't argue with him, she knew he was right "I was fine, just a bit dizzy that's all" She told him

"What have you had to eat today?" Nick asked worrying about her health.

"Nothing yet, I've been busy" She admitted

"Well no wonder you looked so ill, try and eat in future" Nick ordered

"yes OK" Zoe agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Go get something and come back and help me deliver" He said.

Zoe had quickly gone to get something to eat due to Nick's orders and made her way back into resus.

"feeling better?" Nick asked, turning his head as he saw her enter resus.

"Yeah much better" Zoe convincingly smiled "How's she doing?" She asked putting on a pair of gloves ready to help assist.

"She's fully dilated, this baby's coming now" Nick informed her as they all began to prepare for delivery.

After a long 15 minutes of pushing, everybody was glad when the baby finally appeared "Right come on Mia one more push and you get to meet your baby" Nick encouraged her as she became more and more exhausted.

"Congratulations it's a girl" Zoe announced as Nick began to cut the cord.

"Why isn't she crying?" Mia cried as her baby still hadn't made any noise.

This brought back many bad memories for Zoe as she remembered the moment Phoebe was born, she could relate to every emotion that Mia was feeling right now as her baby was carried off. "We're just going to give her some help breathing" Zoe tried to reassure her knowing that she had to keep her aware of everything that was happening.

"Come on little one" Nick said as he placed an oxygen mask around the infants tiny face "Zoe come and warm her up" Nick shouted for assistance as Zoe began warming the baby by rubbing her with the blanket to get her oxygen flowing. They both let out a huge sigh of relief as a high pitched cry filled the room.

Nick picked up the baby and headed over to the bed "Congratulations Mia" he said carefully handing the baby neatly wrapped in blankets over to her "Tess can you get her sent up to maternity please" Nick ordered and Tess nodded in response.

He headed over to Zoe who was disposing her gloves "Well done, you did great" He proudly said, placing his hand on her back.

"We make a good team don't you think" Zoe smiled turning to face him.

"Definitely Mrs Jordan" He grinned "I'm going to cook for you tonight" He told her.

Zoe raised her eyebrows in shock "But you can't cook" She laughed.

"Well neither can you" He chuckled

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously, Nick hardly ever cooked meals and when he did it was usually a special occasion.

"Am i not allowed to treat my wife?"

Zoe put her hands up "No go ahead" She surrended. A relaxing night was just what she needed.

"Right well i'm heading home now and going to pick up the kids" Nick informed her as it was now 4 o'clock and his shift had finished but Zoe still had another 4 hours to go until handover.

"don't forget to bring their PE kits home" Zoe reminded him as it was now half term and she knew the kids would never remember.

"Yes, now chop chop get to work" Nick winked, patting her on the bum before heading off.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to sarah4steve who suggested the idea of Nick and Zoe having a night alone :)**

**If anyone does have an idea which they would like me to try and include in this story then please just put it in a review and I will try my best to include all within the storyline which I have already planned out :) and once again thank you for the reviews and continued support!**

**I've been trying to post a chapter a day but as I know i'll be unable to post tomorrow i'm giving you the treat of two today haha :P **

* * *

"Mmm something smell nice" Zoe said as she entered the kitchen coming home from her long day at work. She kicked her heels off and threw her bag and coat on one of the table chairs.

"Not bad for someone who can't cook" Nick joked as he stood stirring the stir fry which he was cooking.

She walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist as she took a look at what he was making "it looks perfect" she told him, appreciating the effort he had gone through for her. "Where are the kids?" She asked letting go of him as she began looking through the letters and mail which had been dumped on the kitchen work top unopened.

"Phoebe and Oliver have only just gone to bed" He told her as it was now half 8 "And Maisie is at Mollie's but Kay has promised to bring her home no later than 10" Usually Maisie would have gone round to Mollie's house for a sleepover on the weekend or vice versa, but as it was Nick's birthday in the morning, he had organised with her mother Kay for her to be dropped off later tonight. "So lucky for us we've got the night alone" he said.

Zoe smiled "ooh I like the sound of that" She said "I'm just going to say goodnight to the kids first"

She slowly poked her head around the door to check Ollie was still awake "Hi trouble" She said as she entered his room "How was school?"

"It was good" Oliver replied "We had to talk about jobs and everyone thought it was cool that you were a doctor" He beamed, excited to tell his mum all about his day.

"Well I'm a pretty cool mum aren't I" Zoe joked, sitting down on the side of Ollie's bed and tucking him in with his duvet.

"You're not that cool mum" Ollie giggled.

"Is that so Mr" Zoe playfully tickled him and he giggled in return.

"Right then night" She said kissing his forehead "Love you" She said before heading towards the door and switching off his light. She treated both Maisie and Oliver like her own children, well in fact they were, she had brought them up and she loved them just as much as Phoebe.

"Night mum love you" Oliver called back as she closed his door.

She then moved onto Phoebe's room but she was already fast asleep and Zoe didn't want to disturb her so she shut her door too and headed back downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Nick asked as Zoe joined him back in the kitchen.

"Yeah Phoebe's fast asleep already" She told him.

"She did look tired" Nick commented.

"Ooh now this looks fantastic" Zoe praised as she went to take a seat the dining table which Nick had set out with their plates and a wine glass each along with a lit candle "blimey you sure there's not an occasion" She teased.

Nick laughed "no just relax" he told her as he took his seat opposite her.

"Who knew you were so romantic" She continued to joke, taking in the relaxing atmosphere which Nick had created.

"This is amazing" Zoe said in shock as she took her first mouthful. Nick rarely cooked, especially a romantic meal for the two of them, she never realised he was this good a cook.

"There are many talents you still don't know about me" Nick playfully teased.

"Oh is that so" She playfully replied, raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Wine?" Nick offered as he began to pour himself a large glass.

"No not for me" Zoe refused shaking her head.

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise "You feeling alright Zo?" He asked, joking, but he knew how much she loved her wine or any alcohol for that matter.

"I've gone off wine since last week" She admitted "I think it's because my drink got spiked"

Nick laughed, she was so persistent that her drink had been spiked "Your drink didn't get spiked, you were drunk"

"Drunk.. Spiked.. same thing, it has definitely put me off being at deaths door" She said in all seriousness.

"well I never thought I'd see the day" Nick chuckled "Cigarettes next" He joked, knowing that there was never a chance that would happen.

"Don't know about that" Zoe laughed, she definitely loved cigarettes more than alcohol.

After finishing their meal they sat relaxing at the dining table for a while.

"How did it go with Maisie yesterday?" Zoe asked, she didn't want to mention it when they came home in case it upset Maisie.

"She asked me how Yvonne died" Nick informed her.

"and did you tell her?" Zoe asked in response.

Nick nodded "Of course, i had too" He said

Zoe's heart dropped, she knew Maisie still thought about her mum and finding that out must have really been a shock to her "Poor girl. It's best she knew though"

"I think she had an idea all along" Nick admitted

"Yeah she's a bright girl, she understands"

"speaking of bright girl" Nick said "guess who got full marks in their science exam today?" He beamed like a proud father.

"Not Phoebe?" Zoe gasped.

"Yep another doctor in the making so it seems" He proudly said. They were all good at science much to Nick's delight and Maisie and Phoebe had often told him that they wanted to be doctors.

"Wouldn't expect anything different from your daughter" Zoe smiled seeing how proud he looked.

"of course" Nick agreed "Shall we go in the front room?" He suggested.

Zoe nodded and they both headed into the front room where they relaxed together on the sofa.

Zoe lay so that her head was resting on Nick's chest "So then birthday boy" she said putting her hand on his chest.

"It's not my birthday yet" Nick reminded her.

"You're an old man now" Zoe playfully teased knowing how much this annoyed him. She propped herself up so that she could face him.

"I'm not that old, I could still teach you a thing or too" Nick quickly responded, giving her a wink as he said it.

"Is that so Mr Jordan?" Zoe seductively replied as the air between them got heated, their faces almost touching with desire.

"Lets go to bed" Nick wisely suggested as they both became more and more aroused.

"Best thing you've said all night" Zoe whispered as she took his hand before heading upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy birthday" Zoe said passionately kissing Nick, his eyes opening as he began to wake up.

"Wish it was my birthday more often" Nick said enjoying her advancements as he kissed her back.

"Oh Mr Jordan, but the best is still yet to come"

And at that moment they were interrupted as Phoebe, Oliver and Maisie came excitedly bouncing into their room and immediately jumping onto the bed "Happy birthday daddy" they all shouted as they crawled into bed between them.

"Morning you 3" Nick smiled as they all positioned themselves around him.

"Here's your presents" Oliver said proudly handing Nick the carefully wrapped gifts that they had chosen themselves.

"Wow thank you" Nick beamed as he took the gifts from his son. The kids always loved choosing presents for his or Zoe's birthdays, but Nick didn't mind what it was, he already had everything he wanted. As he opened the CD and photograph they had chosen for him he thanked and hugged them all.

"Mummy give him your present" Phoebe encouraged her excited to see her dad open it.

"One second" Zoe said climbing out of bed and grabbing Nick's present from inside of her wardrobe. She sat on the edge of the bed beside Nick as he began to slowly open her gift.

"Zo it's amazing" He said in shock as he revealed the watch "it must of cost you a fortune"

"I can afford it" She laughed, not wanting to give the price away to him.

He moved forward and kissed her to say thank you.

"Ewww" All the kids shouted at the same time, covering their eyes and running out of the room like typical children as Nick and Zoe passionately kissed.

Now that the kids had gone, Zoe still had one more birthday surprise for him "There is one more present I've got for you" She sad handing Nick a long oblong shaped black box which had been carefully tied in a gold bow.

"You are spoiling me Mrs Jordan, I'm not even 50 yet" He joked

Zoe intently watched him as he began to unravel the bow. He slowly lifted the lid of the box and as he caught sight of what was inside, his mouth instantly dropped. He looked up at Zoe in astonishment with his eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Well say something" Zoe prompted nervous of what his reaction was towards it.

"Is this for real?" He asked her, still in complete shock.

Zoe nodded still unsure of his reaction but she soon began to smile as she noticed a massive grin suddenly spread across Nick's face as he took out the white stick from the box which read 'positive'.

"Happy birthday Nick" She beamed.

"Come here" He grinned, cupping Zoe's face with his hands and tenderly kissing her "Well I was not expecting that" He said breaking away from their kiss "How long have you known?" He asked.

"Not long at all" She told him. She had only found out herself about a week ago when she realised that something wasn't right after having a 3 day long hangover and constant nausea and dizziness.. the same signs she had experience when pregnant with Phoebe. It was just as much of a shock to her as it was Nick, they had never planned to have another baby.

"Do you know how many weeks you are?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing around 6" She said, hesitating slightly before saying 6 as she knew Nick would already be doing the maths in his head.

"6" Nick exclaimed "Zoe you went out drinking last week"

"Well I didn't know I was pregnant did I" Zoe snapped. She was just as worried as he was, she knew that her night of binge drinking could have effects on the baby but she didn't need Nick reminding and blaming her for it.

"We need to get you checked out" Nick worried like a typical doctor.

"Nick, don't go all doctory on me, it's your birthday it's supposed to be a happy day"

"And it is, I just want to make sure that you and our baby are healthy" He said.

"Well everything seems fine... morning sickness, cravings" She reassured him "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about"

"I hope so" Nick smiled, but there was still a look of worry on his face.

"Are you pleased?" She asked, worried, as she noticed the look upon his face.

Nick tenderly rubbed his thumb across her cheek, all the love he had for her portrayed in his eyes as he studied her "Zoe I couldn't be happier, it's the best present I could ever imagine" He said. And it was, there is no greater gift than finding out you are going to be a parent for the 4th time. This was definitely a birthday he would always remember.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick and Zoe hadn't long started their day in the ED but everyone had soon noticed Nick's unusually good mood.

"He's in a good mood today" Noel pointed out as he stood at the nurses station with Jay and Zoe. "What have you done Zoe? Spiked his coffee?" He laughed as they watched him cheerfully walk around the ED talking to various members of staff.

"I bet she's done more than spike his coffee if you know what I mean" Jay joked, which caused Noel to laugh in response.

Zoe rolled her eyes, they were constantly teasing her "It's his birthday actually" She said.

"Ooh really?!" Jay exclaimed turning to look at Zoe in interest.

"How old is he?" Noel asked.

Zoe leaned forward indicating from them to come closer to her in order for her to whisper "He'd kill me for telling you this.. but 48" She said in a hushed voice so that Nick wouldn't over hear.

"Blimey I never knew he was that old" Noel loudly exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in his direction.

"And how old are you Zoe?" Jay asked out of curiosity.

"37" She smugly told them, feeling young in comparison to Nick.

Noel raised his eyebrows in surprise "Ooh like the older man do you" He teased.

Zoe rolled her eyes once more "Clearly Noel"

Jay then clapped his hands as he thought of a plan "shall we through him a surprise party?" He suggested.

"No he'd hate it" Zoe quickly jumped in knowing that this would be Nick's worst nightmare.

"Oh come on Zoe it's his birthday" Noel tried to encourage her, agreeing with Jay's idea.

Zoe shook her head "No party Jay" She said firmly to ensure that they wouldn't go ahead with it.

At this point Nick made his way over to them "Happy birthday Mr Jordan" Jay cheered.

"Happy birthday Mr J" Noel added.

"Thanks" Nick said to them both, smiling and turning his head to Zoe "I thought we agreed a low key birthday" He said to her.

"I never said a word" Zoe said shaking her head at Noel and Jay.

Nick then pulled Zoe to one side away from everybody else so that they wouldn't over hear "Listen Zo, I've rang up an old friend of mine in obstetrics and she's fitting you in for a scan later today" He told her, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"OK" Zoe nodded. She knew that Nick wouldn't be able to help himself and get her in for an appointment as soon as he could. It was actually a big relief for her as she was now beginning to worry.

"So i'll meet you here and we can just get checked over, better to be safe after your drinking incident" He said.

This annoyed Zoe slightly, she already felt bad enough without Nick bringing it up every 5 minutes "Nick you don't have to keep reminding me, I feel guilty enough" She said, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible even through her anger and annoyance.

"I know I'm sorry" He apologised automatically leaning closer and kissing her on the lips, not caring who saw.

Zoe quickly pulled away smiling "You won't be getting your birthday surprise if you don't behave" She grinned, knowing how much this would tease him as she walked away in the opposite direction and quickly turning back to wink before she left.

Nick just stood grinning to himself as he intently watched her walk away. "Somebody's getting it toniiiiiight" Jay loudly exclaimed, adding emphasis and exaggeration on 'tonight', causing many of the staff around him to giggle.

Nick put on a stern look after his comment but secretly he was smiling inside "It may be my birthday but you still all have to work so back to your jobs please" He demanded.

[x]

At the end of both of their shifts Nick and Zoe headed upstairs for their first scan.

"OK?" Nick asked turning to Zoe as he noticed how worried she was beginning to look as they sat patiently in the waiting room for her name to be called.

Zoe nodded, half heatedly smiling at Nick "Yeah" She muttered trying her best to convince him.

He grabbed hold of her hand for support, he knew how guilty she was feeling about her night of drinking and the worry was starting to get to her now "It'll be fine" He said, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Zoe Hanna?" The midwife called as she entered the waiting room, scanning the room for Nick's familiar face.

Zoe and Nick both stood up and walked over to her "It's Jordan actually" Zoe informed her. She had met Dawn before when treating patients so she must have presumed her name was still Hanna.

"Sorry Mr and Mrs Jordan if you'd like to follow me" She indicated towards the door as they followed her into the room "How are you Nick?" She asked as Zoe positioned herself on the bed and Nick took a seat beside her.

"Fine thanks Dawn, yourself?" Nick asked. They had previously worked together many years ago when Nick carried out training in the Gynecology department so were familiar with each other.

"Is this your first?" Dawn asked, turning from Nick to Zoe.

"Oh no" Zoe shook her head.

"Fourth" Nick told her.

"OK then Zoe, I'm sure you know the procedure" Dawn said as Zoe began to roll up her top so that she could apply gel onto her stomach.

Nick took hold of Zoe's hand once again as Dawn placed the doppler onto Zoe's stomach moving it around so that she could find a clear picture of the baby "well everything looks healthy to me" She told them, which both Nick and Zoe could clearly see for themselves on the monitor in front of them, much to their relief.

"so the alcohol has had no effect?" Nick asked just to make sure.

"Nope, you've got a healthy little baby, but I would advice you to keep fully away from the alcohol from now on" She recommended, turning to look at Zoe as she spoke.

Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief "Oh I will don't worry" She reassured her, turning and smiling at Nick.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the sex at this stage" She told them, which they both understood anyway considering how many weeks pregnant she was.

"We don't want to know anyway" Nick said, before turning to Zoe "Do we?" He asked.

"No we'll wait until he or she is born" She smiled. She loved the surprise of when the baby was born finding out whether it was a girl or boy and considering they already had 2 girls and a boy neither were bothered what the gender was as long as they were healthy.

"OK and would you like me to print you a copy off?" Dawn asked them.

"Yeah can we have a couple please" Nick asked so that they could both have their own individual copy.

"Of course" Dawn nodded as she began to print off their copies "Before you go just make another appoint with Grace on reception for your 18 week scan" She informed them.

Zoe then climbed off the bed and Nick stood up ready to leave "Thanks again for fitting us in at such short notice" Nick thanked Dawn once more.

"No it's fine, I'm glad I could help" She smiled in response "I'll see you both in a few weeks"

"Bye" They both called as they left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A few people have requested some more Zoe and Maisie chapters so I'm going to try my best and do that for you! Anyway here's a little girly chat between them, hope you enjoy x**

* * *

It was now half way though the kids half term and they were already getting bored so Nick and Zoe had decided to book a few days off work to spend some quality time with them. Nick had decided to take Phoebe and Ollie for their regular swimming lessons this afternoon whilst Zoe stayed at home.

"Hi mum" Maisie called as she entered the house through the front door. She had just been dropped off by Mollie and her mum after spending the morning at their house.

"Hi sweetheart" Zoe called from the front room, where she was sat relaxing with her feet up on the sofa, cup of coffee in one hand watching the TV enjoying her moment of peace and quiet.

Maisie took off her shoes and dumped her coat and bag on the stairs before joining her mum on the sofa.

"Did you have a nice time?" Zoe asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah" Maisie simply replied, quickly turning to watch the TV as she spoke.

"You've not been gone very long" Zoe pointed out. She usually wanted to spend the whole day at Mollie's house, it was always such a task for them to try and get her back home and today she'd only been gone for 2 hours.

"We just got bored" Maisie lied, but Zoe could see right through this.

"You're never bored at Mollie's" Zoe said, trying to get to the bottom of what was up with her "Have you fallen out?" She asked.

Maisie shook her head "No" she reassured her.

"What's up Mais?" Zoe once again questioned "I know when somethings bothering you"

"It's really embarrassing" Maisie said not wanting to look at her mum. She was never usually embarrassed about anything and was always open about most subjects.

Zoe was surprised that she was embarrassed, she'd never said this before about anything. "Maisie, I'm a doctor I've seen embarrassing on a whole new level, I'm sure it's not that bad" She tried to reassure her so that she would open up to her about it.

"I think I started my period and I was really embarrassed so I just wanted to come home" Maisie told her, speaking really fast as she did.

Zoe could see how this was an awkward subject for her to talk about, "Oh sweetheart come here" She said gesturing for her to move closer as she wrapped her arms around her into a hug "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's all part of growing up"

Maisie laughed slightly in relief, she was glad that her mum was so understanding and she suddenly felt more comfortable to talk to her about it, "I know but it's scary" She admitted.

Zoe chuckled "I know it is first time, I'll go and get you a pad" She told her.

"Thanks" Maisie smiled as her mum got up and left the room.

It didn't take long until she came back downstairs to Maisie who was still sitting in the same position on the sofa, "Right I've put a pad on your bed for you to put on now and the rest are in your bedside draw for when need them again" Zoe explained.

"OK, what do I do with it?" Maisie asked, slightly confused as she had never seen one before, she didn't even know what it looked like.

"You just take it out of the paper and pull the sheet off the back like you would a sticker and It'll just stick into the lining of your pants" Zoe informed her.

"OK" Maisie nodded as she headed upstairs to get changed.

She then came back downstairs now changed into something more comfortable from her jeans which was her onesie and she sat back down on the sofa beside Zoe.

"Have you got stomach cramps?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah a little" Maisie nodded.

"I'll get you some paracetamol" She said getting up from the sofa.

Maisie decided to lay on the sofa so that she was more comfortable, covering herself with the warm fluffy blanket which was beside her.

"Here you go" Zoe said as she came in and handed Maisie two paracetamol tablets and a glass of water to take them with, "I've made you a hot water bottle which should help to settle your cramps" She told her, handing over the hot water bottle which Maisie then rested onto her stomach underneath the blanket.

"And..." Zoe smiled, revealing what was hidden behind her back "I've got us some chocolate which is also needed for times like this" She said as she climbed into the blanket where Maisie was lying and Maisie automatically moved her head so that she was now resting against her mum.

"Thanks" Maisie smiled as her mum handed her some chocolate.

"Chocolate is a life saver when you're on your period" Zoe said in all seriousness.

"Good job I like chocolate then" Maisie laughed as she put several pieces in her mouth, "Do you give all your patients chocolate?" She joked.

Zoe chuckled "No only special girls" she said turning to look at Maisie as they both smiled at each other.

"Mum you won't tell dad I've started my period will you?" Maisie asked, seeming slightly worried and unsure about it.

"No not if you don't want me too" Zoe reassured her "Why don't you want him to know?" she asked, as Maisie usually told her dad everything.

"I'm just embarrassed" She admitted.

"He knows you're growing up darling, it's natural, you're nearly a teenager now" Zoe said.

"I know, but I know he still see's me as his little girl" Maisie replied.

"You'll always be his little girl no matter if you're 12 or 30" Zoe told her

"I suppose" Maisie smiled.

"So are their any cute boys at your school?" Zoe asked nudging Maisie playfully.

Maisie grinned, "Well there is this one cute guy in my class called Harry but he's going out with Emily" She explained to her mum, her facial expression dropping as she spoke.

"If you want him you have to go and get him" Zoe advised as she noticed her expression drop.

Maisie laughed at her response "well thanks for that advice mum"

"You know I'm always here if you want to chat about anything" She reassured her, making sure she knew that she always had somebody to talk to.

"I know" Maisie smiled looking up at Zoe, she loved being able to openly talk to her about anything, she was always so understanding, "I love you" She told her.

Zoe smiled, it meant so much when Maisie told her this, "I love you too sweetie" She replied, kissing the top of her head.

Maisie then cheekily took the remaining chocolate from Zoe's hand, "Oi missy" Zoe chuckled, tickling Maisie to try and prize the chocolate back from her, which caused her to laugh hysterically, and Zoe loved it when she laughed, she had such a beautiful smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maisie can you come downstairs" Nick called as he stood at the bottom waiting for her to emerge from her bedroom, something which was a regular occurrence.

"Why?" Maisie shouted back without opening her door.

"because I want to talk to you all" He called back to her, when at this point she eventually opened her door and came downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" She asked Nick who was still stood waiting for her at the bottom.

"Just go and sit in the front room please" He ordered and she looked at him in confusion, wondering what was going on. She did as he said and went and took a seat on the sofa, joined by Phoebe.

"Come on Ol hurry up" Nick said guiding him into the front room, prizing him away from the game which he had been happily playing all morning.

Once they were all finally settled, Nick and Zoe both sat down on the sofa together turning to face the kids "Me and your dad have got something that we'd like to tell you" Zoe began, looking from Nick to the kids as she spoke.

As soon as she said those words Maisie already had an idea of what was coming next "Oh please tell me you're joking" She exclaimed.

"You're going to be having a baby brother or sister" Nick announced, continuing Zoe's sentence.

Ollie and Phoebe were ecstatic with the news as they both smiled widely as Nick spoke.

Maisie however, wasn't as keen with the idea. She rolled her eyes before mumbling "Great" and storming out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom.

Zoe sighed, she knew Maisie was probably feeling a little hormonal right now but she never expected her to react this way, "Well that could have gone better" She said turning to look at Nick who just shook his head, displeased with her reaction.

"Why doesn't Maisie want a brother or sister?" Phoebe asked in confusion, not understanding why her sister wasn't excited as she was.

Nick smiled, happy that they had both taken the news well. He lifted Phoebe onto his knee "I don't know sweetheart, do you though?" He asked as he tenderly moved her hair away from her face.

"Yeah I'd like a sister" She beamed cheerfully.

"I want a brother" Ollie added. Which was expected seeing as he already had two sisters.

Nick and Zoe both laughed knowing that one of them was going to be slightly disappointed when the baby arrived, "Well we're just going to have to wait and see aren't we" Nick told them.

"So it's in your tummy now?" Ollie curiously asked, as he looked at Zoe's tummy obviously trying to work it out.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded, naturally resting her hand on her stomach which was already starting to form a slight bump.

He frowned in confusion, "So why can't you see it?" He asked, looking from Zoe to Nick for an answer.

"Because the baby has to grow yet" She told him, "it's only tiny, so it stays in my tummy for 9 months so that it can grow bigger" She tried to explain to them both.

Ollie nodded to show that he finally understood.

"How did it get there then?" Phoebe curiously added, also trying to figure the whole thing out.

Nick and Zoe both laughed turning to look at each other, they could of guessed this question was coming, "your dad will answer that one" Zoe cheekily smiled at Nick who mouthed 'thanks'.

"Well me and your mum decided that we wanted to have another baby" Nick began "and well girls have eggs inside them" he continued to explain in the best way possible without being too graphic.

"Like a chicken?" Ollie asked, causing Phoebe to laugh.

Nick chuckled at his comment too, "Yeah like a chicken" He nodded, "so mummy's have loads of eggs like chickens inside them and when they decide that they want that egg to become a baby, then well daddy's help it to change" he said slowly, making it up as he went along, he was totally clueless what to say, he'd never had to do this before, Maisie had never asked and just naturally learnt about it in school.

Phoebe frowned as she looked at him, "How do they do that?" she asked, still not understanding it.

"because they're magic" Zoe added, knowing that they would only continue asking questions until they knew every tiny little detail.

"Cool" Oliver exclaimed, believing the story that Nick had just explained.

Phoebe was also satisfied with the explanation that he had given so she nodded in understanding. She then turned and whispered quietly to her dad "please make it a sister", before climbing off his knee and carrying on with the game she was playing before.

Nick laughed at her comment and he got up to join Zoe who had in the meantime gone into the kitchen.

"because they're magic?" Nick laughed as he joined her.

"They are too young to know about sex and you didn't know what to say did you" She laughed as she thought about Nick's explanation.

"They're not too young, I'm sure you knew about sex at 8" He said.

"Well I don't want them to be like me in my younger days"

"Oh i'm sure you weren't that bad" Nick chuckled, knowing exactly what she was like.

"trust me I was" She laughed.

"Phoebe's just asked me to give her a sister"

Zoe moved closer to him, "Well best use your magic then hadn't you" She teased.

Nick chuckled at her comment and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll go and have a word with Maisie" He said.

"OK, just go easy on her" Zoe told him, understanding that she was probably more hormonal than usual.

Nick shook his head laughing "Have faith in me" He said winking before he left the kitchen.

Nick knocked on Maisie's bedroom door before entering,"Hi darling" he said as he opened the door.

Maisie was lying on her bed,"Hi" she replied as she watched her dad enter the room.

"What was all that about?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Maisie just shrugged in response.

"So do you not want a little brother or sister?" He asked.

"I've already got one of each why would any more?" She said sarcastically.

"Fair point" Nick nodded understanding her, "Nothing's going to change you know" he tried to reassure her.

"Well yes it will" Maisie said in annoyance, "The baby will come along and you'll both be too busy to even bother with me anymore" She muttered, looking down avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"Maisie that's not true" Nick said, lifting her head up so she could look at him, "You'll always be my little girl no matter how many kids we have"

"Yeah but you'll give the baby all your attention you know you will" She said in displeasure. She was so afraid of feeling left out or not wanted anymore.

"I promising you now you'll always have my attention when you want" Nick continued to try and reassure her, "I still have time for all 3 of you now don't I?"

Maisie nodded in response to his question.

"There you go then" Nick said "We know it's a bit of a shock, it was to us as well but it's happening"

"So you didn't plan this?" She asked, much to her surprise.

"No" Nick shook his head, " sometimes these things just happen"

"rather not think about that" Maisie joked.

Nick chuckled, "Still as cheeky as ever" he grinned tickling her slightly under her chin which made her laugh.

Maisie hated upsetting her dad and she knew he'd appreciate her approval, "I am happy if you are" She told him looking him directly in the eyes.

Nick smiled at her, "I'm more than happy" He said.

Maisie smiled back at him, "Well me too then" She finally admitted.

"Come here" Nick gestured pulling her into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you" he said kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now approaching the end of the kids half term and unfortunately Nick and Zoe were unable to take any more days holiday off, so they had no other choice but to take Phoebe and Ollie into work with them for the day. They were both ecstatic about the idea of spending it in the hospital, they loved the excitement of it and neither of them had actually spent a whole day there before. Maisie had decided to spend the day at her friend Bella's house as she hated going into the ED for the day with nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Nick and Zoe both agreed that this was a good idea too as she was always getting into mischief around the hospital and they would only worry if she was there.

Like usual, the Jordan's were running late and all rushing around the house to get ready in time with only 15 minutes to spare before Nick and Zoe's shift started.

"Is Bella's mum picking you up?" Zoe asked Maisie as she quickly made her some toast for breakfast.

"Yeah she's on her way now" Maisie told her as she quickly tied her hair up in a pony tail before they arrived.

"Think she's here now" Zoe said as she heard the doorbell ring. She handed Maisie her breakfast and said goodbye to her as she left the house.

Nick then came downstairs still putting on his tie as he entered the kitchen "Has Maisie gone?" He asked Zoe who was sorting her things out.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded "Are Ollie and Phoebe ready?" She asked him, panicking incase they were late for work, but it didn't really matter seeing as she was arriving with the boss.

"Nearly I think, they're arguing already" He sighed.

At this point Zoe rushed out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom as her morning sickness took control again. It was becoming quite severe now and Nick wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle treating patients feeling nauseous but Zoe repeatedly assured him that she was fine.

Phoebe and Ollie had now joined Nick in the kitchen with their coats and shoes on ready to go but Zoe was still upstairs being sick.

"You alright Zo?" Nick called upstairs to her.

Zoe didn't reply however and later emerged about 5 minutes later, "Sorry" She apologised as she joined them downstairs putting her coat on.

"are you going to be OK today?" He asked concerned about her as she was still looking slightly pale.

"Yes of course" She reassured him "Lets go before we're late" She said hurrying the kids outside to the car.

They all jumped into the car and headed to the hospital. When they arrived they were 10 minutes late which wasn't unusual, so Nick quickly pulled the car into his reserved parking space close to the ED entrance and they all hopped out.

"Right then you two" Nick said to Ollie and Phoebe as they all began to make their way across the car park to the ED " firstly, I want you to be good while you're in the hospital and no causing trouble, secondly, you only talk to people you know and finally, you don't go anywhere that me and your mum don't know about" He told them both firmly and they both nodded in agreement.

As they arrived inside it looked pretty quiet, they headed over to the reception where Tess was standing, "Hi Nick and Zoe" Tess greeted them, she then noticed Oliver and Phoebe with them "Hello you two" She smiled and they both politely said Hello in return.

"Sorry we're late" Nick apologised feeling bad for leaving his staff with all the work.

"It's been pretty quiet anyway" Tess told them. But it was the calm before the storm as Jeff and Dixie rushed in with another patient.

The patients leg had been badly injured and he was covered in blood. "Errr, that's disgusting" Oliver exclaimed loudly as he stood starting at the patient.

"Oliver" Zoe exclaimed in embarrassment, shooting him a disappointed look. She then raced over to join Jeff and Dixie followed by Tess.

Phoebe was also staring at him in shock with her eyes wide open as the patient was wheeled past them, "Dad I feel sick" She said pulling on Nick's jacket to grab his attention.

"Follow me both of you" He instructed as he led them both into the staff room, "Right you're both going to sit in here until me or your mum comes to get you, OK?" He made clear to them both and the nodded in agreement.

Noel was also sat in the staff room along with Jay and Big Mac, "Sorry to disturb your break" Nick apologised as he took the kids inside. They all assured him that it was OK however and would keep an eye on them for a while.

"Do you still feel sick Pheeb?" Nick asked making sure that she was OK before he left.

"No" Maisie shook her head "Can I have a biscuit?" She asked, looking at Nick with puppy dog eyes after catching sight of the biscuits Big Mac was currently eating.

Nick chuckled "I'm sure if you're good and ask Big Mac politely he might let you have one" He told her.

"Of course you can sweetie" Big Mac said seeing the look on Phoebe's face, he then handed the biscuits over to her and Ollie.

"I won't be long, so be good both of you" Nick said pointing at them both before leaving the room to get to work.

"Are you both on half term then?" Noel asked them making conversation as he felt sorry for them both having to spend their day in the staff room.

"Yeah" They both said as they munched on their biscuits.

"Were mummy and daddy late again this morning?" Jay asked them, curious as he always used this against them whenever he was late himself.

"Yeah" Ollie told them "Because mum was being sick all morning again"

"Sick?" Noel asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked from Jay to Big Mac, "Is she in today?" He continued to ask in curiosity.

"Yeah she's in, she's just sick in the morning" He told them.

Noel smiled as he began to have an idea of what they were hinting at, "Oh really" He muttered.

"yeah because mummy's having a baby" Phoebe excitedly told them not realising that it was suppose to be kept a secret for a while, she was just too excited not to tell anybody.

Jay, Big Mac and Noel all turned to look at each other in surprise.

"She's having a what?!" Jay exclaimed in shock, nearly spitting his coffee out at the same time.

"I'm going to have a brother" Ollie proudly beamed.

"No Ollie" Phoebe interrupted, turning to look at her brother in annoyance, "it's a sister because daddy told me he'll make sure his magic turns it into a girl" She proudly smiled.

Noel was trying his best not to laugh, "Daddy's magic?" He chuckled.

"Yeah because he has to use his magic to turn mummy's eggs into a baby" Phoebe informed them of the information that Nick had explained to them yesterday.

"Is that so?" Big Mac said, interested in her explanation while Jay and Noel just laughed hysterically.

"Well I was not expecting that" Jay exclaimed still in surprise with what they just told them.

"We best get back to work" Big Mac said not wanting to leave the conversation but their breaks had already ran over by about 10 minutes and Nick would soon be getting suspicious. So they all said goodbye to Ollie and Phoebe and headed back to work still trying to absorb this information.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe's mum had recently moved from Liverpool to a small rural village not far from Holby so she thought that it would be nice to spend some time with her grandchildren, considering she only used to see them a couple of times a year if that. Zoe had always spoken to her mum on the phone regularly but never found the time to go and visit, however now that she was living closer this was going to be much easier.

"Think we're all set to go" Nick said as he packed the children's remaining bags and toys into the boot of the car.

"more than ready" Zoe laughed. She was really looking forward to spending the weekend alone with just Nick, they hadn't been able to do that in a long time.

She locked the house up before getting into the car along with Nick.

"Do you think you've got everything you three?" Nick asked, looking through his rear view mirror before he set off.

"Yeah" They all replied in unison. Phoebe and Ollie were extremely excited about going to visit their Nan as it was a new adventure for them to be sleeping over at her house. Maisie wasn't as pleased as they were but she agreed to go knowing how happy it would make everyone her being there.

As they pulled up onto the driveway, Zoe was the first to get out of the car and knock on the door, "Hi mum" She greeted her as the door opened.

"Hi darling" Marie said embracing her into a long awaited hug, "Wow you're showing already" She indicated at her bump.

Zoe naturally rested her hand on the form of her bump as they spoke, "Scary considering I'm not even 3 months yet" She said rubbing her hand in a circular motion.

"It's got to be a boy then" Marie Smiled, "How are you Nick?" She asked as he made his way up the pathway carrying the children's bags.

"Fine thanks Marie, yourself?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine, looking forward to spending the weekend with these three" She beamed, pulling them all into a hug. The kids were all a little bit apprehensive about spending the weekend with her considering they didn't know her very well, but this was going to be the perfect opportunity for that to change.

"Come in" She said, moving out of the doorway for them all to enter. They made their way into the front room, immediately making themselves at home.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Zoe asked, a little uncertainty in her voice. She knew how much of a handful they could all be.

Marie laughed, "Zoe relax, I've brought up three children myself remember"

"Well there you go, If you brought up Zoe you can handle these three" Nick chuckled, which sparked a deadly look from Zoe.

"Phoebe and Ollie go to bed no later than 8 o'clock and Maisie no later than half 9" Zoe explained. She was being slightly more strict than usual but she knew very well her mother wouldn't stick to these rules.

Marie nodded, pretending to take in everything that she was saying. She loved seeing this protective side to Zoe, something which she had rarely seen in her party girl.

"Now just go and enjoy your weekend of peace" Marie told them, taking the remaining overnight bag from Nick's grasp, indicating that she had everything under control.

"Right come here then you lot" Zoe called and all three kids raced over to her to give her a big hug before she left, "I want you to be good for your Nan" She firmly told them and they all agreed that they would be.

They then moved on to give Nick a hug goodbye before they both left the house. As Nick and Zoe stepped out of the doorway, Phoebe blew them a kiss goodbye, which Zoe returned,"Love you all" She said and they all shouted love you back.

"Enjoy yourselves" Marie called, standing at the door with the children as they finally waved goodbye.

"Bye mum, bye dad" Maisie, Ollie and Phoebe called one more time before they waved goodbye and shut the front door.

"OK you three" Marie said as they headed into the kitchen, "does your mum let you have takeaway?" She asked.

"Sometimes but not always" Maisie said.

"Right then we're having pizza" She told them and they all excitedly jumped up in response. Maybe staying at their grandmas house wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow, it's so quiet" Zoe said walking into the house to an unusual silence. She was usually greeted with the sound of the children running around, laughing and screaming but there was none of that, it seemed so calm and peaceful, but in a way empty.

"Life before Kids" Nick chuckled, breaking the silence.

As they both set their belongings down and took off their coats and shoes the quietness had already returned causing Zoe no other option but to worry, "Do you think they'll be alright?" She asked, even though they had only been gone 20 minutes.

"Zoe just relax, this is our weekend" Nick told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Your mum is capable of looking after them for 2 days" He reassured her.

Zoe began to relax slightly, "You don't know my mum" She laughed "I can guarantee they won't go to bed until at least 11 tonight"

"It won't hurt them, it's nice for them to spend some time with her"

"Yeah I suppose" Zoe nodded knowing that he was right.

Nick smiled as he looked down at her slowly forming bump, "Besides, we're not going to have this opportunity for a few more years now" He said as he rested his hand on her bump.

"It's the calm before the storm" She laughed.

"I'll go and run you a bath" He said, releasing his arms from around her waist and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Zoe smiled, "I could get used to this relaxation" She whispered as their faces remained in touching distance.

Nick then broke away and headed upstairs to run a bath for Zoe, he knew she was going to worry about the kids all weekend but a relaxing 2 days alone would do her the world of good. He decided to make the bathroom extra relaxing and romantic for her by placing many candles around the edge of the bath and dimming the main lights.

After a while Zoe decided to head upstairs to see what was taking him so long. "Wow" She said in amazement as she peered into the bathroom and caught sight of what he had done, "you didn't have to"

"You deserve it" Nick smiled, turning around to see her standing in the doorway. He turned off the taps and got up from kneeling on the floor.

He placed his hands on her waist as he moved past her, "Now please just relax" He said before passiontley kissing her on the lips and going downstairs to allow Zoe to enjoy her bath.

Whilst she was still in the bath, Nick decided that he would order them a takeaway for when she got out. He also poured himself a glass of wine which was more than needed.

Zoe had been in the bath for half an hour now so Nick took his glass of wine and headed upstairs to join her. The door was slightly ajar so Nick entered without knocking, going to sit on the toilet seat with his glass of wine in one hand.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Zoe asked, watching as he slowly took a sip of his wine.

"only 6 more months to go" Nick teased, knowing how much she'd love to have a glass of wine right now.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing Nick but this is all your fault"

He walked over to the bath and crouched down beside it, leaning forward slightly, "worth it though" He smiled, causing a grin to appear on Zoe's face too.

"you've been in here ages" he said, in hunger for her to get out.

"i'm relaxing" Zoe playfully teased.

Leaning in further, their faces in kissing distance and their lips almost touching, "i'll come in with you then" he said as he slowly kissed her making her desire for him unbearable.

She kept her eyes fixed on Nick's as she spoke, "pass me a towel" She breathed, pulling away from their kiss but her lips still meeting Nick's as she spoke.

"Forget the towel" Nick said with a knee weakening grin. He lifted her up out of the bath, her body soaked and dripping causing his shirt to become see through as he held her close. He carried her into the bedroom and carefully placed her down on the bed, propping himself above her so that he didn't put any weight onto her.

Zoe cupped his face with her hands and looked up into his eyes, the love she felt for him was still there after all these years and he still gave her the same warm butterfly feeling in her stomach, "I love you Nick Jordan" She breathed as her lips slowly fought to find his.

"I love you too" He whispered with passion in his voice, before kissing her passionately but gently as though it was their first ever kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

"grandma look what I made for you" Phoebe beamed as she raced over to where her grandma was sitting, holding up the sheet of paper which she had drawn a picture on.

"Oh wow, now that is beautiful" Marie praised her, taking the drawing from her to take a look at it.

"This is you and that's me and mummy" She pointed out.

"I'm going to have to send this to the louvre" Marie smiled, causing Phoebe to laugh.

"Why don't you draw something Maisie?" Marie suggested as she noticed Maisie sitting looking rather bored.

"I'm not a baby" Maisie said looking over as though it was the worst suggestion ever.

"Of course you're not" Marie nodded "What would you like to do?" She asked, wanting to include Maisie as well.

"Hmm" Maisie thought about it, "We could watch a film?" She suggested.

"Why don't you all go and put your pajamas on and then you can choose the film Maisie?" Marie suggested to them all.

They all thought this was a good idea and raced upstairs and quickly put their pajamas on and ran back downstairs to their Nan.

"I've got sweets and chocolate while we watch it" Marie told them as she placed all her treats on the table for them to help themselves.

Maisie decided that they would watch the film 'Marley & Me'. It wasn't her first choice but she understood that Ollie and Phoebe were too young to watch most films.

As the film came to an ending, Ollie and Phoebe had already fallen fast asleep resting against their grandma with her arms wrapped around them.

"How do you feel about your mum having another baby then?" Marie asked Maisie, who had been awfully quiet all night. Zoe had told her how she had reacted to the news, so she thought she'd try and talk to her herself.

"I dunno" Maisie shrugged "I guess I'm happy for them" She told her. Which was the truth, she was happy for her mum and dad as she knew that they were over the moon with the news.

"But you're not?" Marie asked seeing the doubt on her face.

"No I am" Maisie added "it's just going to be a big change isn't it"

"Of course it is, but a good change"

"I just don't think they'll have time for me anymore" Maisie admitted.

Marie got up off the sofa as slowly and carefully as she could so that she didn't disturb Ollie and Phoebe and she replaced a pillow in the spot where she had been sitting so that they were lying comfortably. She walked over to Maisie and sat beside her putting an arm around her for comfort.

"The way your mum and dad feel about you is never going to change sweetheart" Marie reassured her "When your mum was little and her sister Elena was born, she felt the same way as you did" She began to tell her and Maisie intently listened, "but when Elena arrived she realised that it wasn't so bad after all"

"Really?" Maisie asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah" Marie smiled "you're going to be the big sister, you've got 3 little siblings looking up to you, that's a wonderful thing" She tried to convince her.

"Thanks Nan" Maisie smiled, resting her head on her shoulder. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad after all.

Marie kissed the top of her head. She was glad that she had been able to talk to Maisie and find out how she was really feeling.

"Tell me a story about when mum was little" Maisie tiredly whispered as her eyes began to close.


	17. Chapter 17

As Nick began to wake, he turned over to see that Zoe was still fast asleep. He took this moment to admire how beautiful she actually was, even when she was sleeping she still looked perfect to him. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, which at that point Zoe began to stir. Her eyes opening slowly as she began to awake, "Morning" she mumbled, still half asleep as she noticed Nick looking over at her.

"Morning" Nick smiled as he watched her awaken.

Zoe re-positioned herself so that her head was resting on Nick's chest and he protectively wrapped his arm around her in response.

"What shall we do on our last day of peace then?" He asked as he moved loose strands of hair from her face.

"mmm" Zoe mumbled still half asleep, "stay in bed" She suggested.

Nick smiled, "I like the sound of that" he said kissing the top of her head.

"You can take me shopping later" Zoe suggested, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Can I?" Nick chuckled.

"Yes" She grinned "Well I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe now aren't I" She said placing a hand on her stomach as an indication.

"As long as you try and resist the urge to buy new handbags and shoes"

"I'll try my best" She cheekily replied, grinning at Nick.

After their shopping trip Nick was well and truly worn out after carrying Zoe's bags around all day.. and so was his credit card after she had completely rinsed it buying many new clothes and shoes for herself along with new things for the baby. As soon as they had arrived home it was time to pick up the children from Marie's, so Zoe decided to go while Nick stayed at home, insisting to cook her a nice meal to finish off their weekend.

As soon as they arrived home the kids were excited to see their dad so went straight inside to find him.

"Hi dad" Maisie smiled as she joined Nick in the kitchen, putting down her belongings on the floor.

"Did you have a nice weekend darling?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah it was really good" Maisie smiled. Nick was glad she had enjoyed herself after all the fuss she had made about going, it was nice to see her back to her happy and cheerful self.

"Daddy" Phoebe beamed as she came running into the kitchen and caught sight of her dad. She ran over to him and Nick picked her up and spun her around, "Hey princess" he said, putting her back down "How was grandma's?" he asked.

"It was really good, we had pizza and watched films" She excitedly told him.

"Wow pizza and films" Nick repeated "you have been spoilt"

"Girls are you going to get your school things ready before bed please" Zoe said to Maisie and Phoebe, as tomorrow was the first day back at school after half term and none of them were particularly looking forward to it, especially after their great weekend.

Both girls headed out of the room like Zoe had asked without any complaining.

"I told you she would let them do anything they wanted" Zoe moaned to Nick as soon as they had left the room.

Nick laughed "Zoe they've only had pizza"

"They didn't go to bed until 12 Nick, they've got school tomorrow, they're going to be tired" She continued to moan, not happy that her mother had ignored her bedtime rules.

"They'll be fine, it's a one off" He tried to satisfy her.

"Well it won't be happening again, Phoebe was in tears when I picked her up from a film my mother allowed them to watch" She continued to complain in annoyance.

"They all seemed to have a good weekend anyway" Nick said "Nobody got hurt did they?" he asked.

She couldn't really argue with him because the children did all seem happy, "Well no.. but"

"no buts" Nick said putting his index finger over Zoe's lips to stop her from talking "you need to stop worrying" he said.

"I can't help it" Zoe admitted.

"You're worrying too much, your mum's done a good job this weekend"

"I suppose" Zoe shrugged her shoulders, still not happy about the situation but she knew in a way that Nick was right.

"and you've had a good weekend haven't you?" Nick asked, putting a hand on her waist.

"The best" Zoe smiled, leaning up to kiss Nick.


	18. Chapter 18

_It was the first day back of the school term so the kids had all returned back to school and Nick and Zoe were back in the ED like usual. _

"What have we got here then?" Dixie said as she headed towards the little girl who was lying on the pavement not moving. As she got closer she began to realise who it was and raced over to her side, "Jeff get over" She loudly called.

Jeff ran over and joined her at the patients side, "Isn't this Nick and Zoe's youngest?" He asked Dixie in shock.

Dixie nodded as she began to assess Phoebe, "OK sweetheart lie still for me" Dixie told Phoebe who was trying to move.

"Where does it hurt princess?" Jeff asked her so they could identify her injuries.

"My wrist and my head" Phoebe cried in pain "and I feel sick" She told them.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Dixie asked turning to Phoebe's class teacher who was stood watching.

"We were crossing the road with all the children and all of a sudden a car came from nowhere at full speed and unfortunately as he slammed his breaks on it knocked Phoebe over, she was also unconscious for about a minute" She told them.

"Right Phoebe we're going to take a trip in the ambulance" Dixie told her as Jeff went to fetch the stretcher to carry her on.

"I want my mum" Phoebe cried.

"It's alright mum and dad will be waiting at the hospital when we arrive" Dixie tried to calm her down.

Jeff brought over the stretcher and they carefully rolled Phoebe onto it and carried her away in the ambulance.

The ED doors crashed open as Jeff and Dixie wheeled in their latest patient, "OK, this is.." Dixie began to explain but stopped mid sentence as she noticed Nick approaching them.

"What's happened?" Nick panicked, running to be at her side as he noticed who was being rushed in.

"Daddy" Phoebe cried in pain as she momentarily took off her oxygen mask. She reached out her hand to find Nick's and he automatically took hold of her unharmed hand to reassure her, "Shh it's going to be OK" He tried to soothe and calm his daughter as she winced in pain.

"This is Phoebe Jordan aged 8" Dixie continued "She's been hit by a car in a hit and run, was unconscious after impact for about a minute, she's vomited twice on route, has suspected fracture of the wrist and has been tachy with raised breathing throughout" Dixie began to explain to Adam and Tess who had joined them at the doors as they wheeled her across the ED to resus.

As they slammed through the resus doors, Zoe turned around from treating her patient to see what all the fuss was about. She panicked as she saw her daughter being brought in and immediately left her patient to be with her, "Tom can you take over here please" She ordered to Dr Kent who was assisting her.

"Nick what's going on?" She asked in a panic as she joined him by Phoebe's bedside.

"She's been hit by a car" Nick informed her, trying to take a look in it at the treatment they were beginning to carry out on his daughter.

Zoe immediately took hold of Phoebe's hand to try and comfort her at this scary time.

"Zoe can you just step back please, let us treat her" Tess ordered as she was in the way of them treating her.

Zoe remained holding her hand however not wanting to leave her daughter alone in pain.

"Zoe" Nick repeated, understanding that they needed to do their job in order for her to get the best treatment, "Let them do their job" He said pulling her back away from the bed and taking her to stand near the doors.

"Nick let me go and see her now" Zoe ordered as he held her back from racing back over to Phoebe.

"You're the relative here, not the doctor" He tried to tell her and she eventually agreed and calmed down, standing and watching the process they were carrying out.

After a while Adam came over to give them the good news that Phoebe was going to OK but she was going to be sent for an X-ray on her wrist as she had a suspected fracture and also that her breathing was now more stable and they would just monitor her for a while incase she deteriorated.

Zoe and Nick both raced over to Phoebe who was now much calmer than before but as she saw them approaching she held out her arms to hug her mum.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Zoe asked holding her daughter tightly and checking the cut that had formed on her forehead.

"We were walking to swimming lessons and we crossed the road and a car just hit me" She told them "I was really scared and everything went black"

"It's alright sweetheart" Zoe tried to soothe her as she began to cry.

"My head and my arm really hurts mum" She sobbed "And I feel sick"

"I know baby they will do, but you'll soon feel better" She tried to reassure her.

"are you going to be keeping her in overnight?" Nick asked Adam.

"Yeah I think it's for the best" Adam said and Nick nodded understanding that with her being unconscious they needed to keep a close eye on her.

"Dad I don't want to stay overnight" Phoebe began to panic as she overheard their conversation.

"It's alright princess me or mum will stay with you" He assured her taking hold of her little hand.

"We'll send her for X-ray now" Adam told them "and then she'll be taken back to the children's ward" He informed them and Nick and Zoe both nodded and said thank you to him before Big Mac came and took her up to X-ray closely followed by Nick and Zoe.


	19. Chapter 19

"What color cast would you like Pheeb?" Zoe asked her as the nurse began wrapping it up in plaster. Her X-ray had infact shown that she had broken her wrist in two places.

"Pink" Phoebe instantly replied, which Zoe expected as her favorite color was Pink, she was a typical girly girl.

It didn't take long for the nurse to fit Phoebe's cast and she was given some more painkillers and left to rest.

"Hey how you feeling?" Nick asked as he entered the room. He handed a much needed cup of coffee over to Zoe and pulled a chair up next to her.

"I'm OK" Phoebe replied "look at my cool pink cast daddy" She beamed, pointing to her broken arm.

"Oh wow, pink" Nick smiled. He was glad that she was now starting to look a bit more brighter and happier, "I might have to buy you a present for being such a brave girl" He said.

Phoebe excitedly sat up, feeling brighter at her dad's suggestion "really?" She beamed.

"Yeah what would you like?" He asked, knowing that it would cheer her up. Zoe just looked at him smiling, he always spoilt them, sometimes too much she thought.

"A pony" Phoebe suggested, looking at Nick with puppy dog eyes to try and persuade him.

Nick and Zoe both chuckled, "I think a pony might be a bit too adventurous" He told her.

"what about a toy pony?" Phoebe asked, trying to compromise with him.

Nick chuckled, "I'll see what I can do" He smiled.

"Why don't you give my mum a ring to pick Ollie and Maisie up from school?" Zoe suggested, knowing that they would be finishing soon and one of them would have to leave.

"Yeah I'll give her a try" Nick nodded, standing up from his chair and heading towards the door.

"I'm stopping here with Phoebe tonight" He told Zoe before leaving.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not having you sleeping in a chair in your condition"

Zoe rolled her eyes, typical Nick she thought, "Yes boss" She joked, "Is that alright with you Phoebe?"

"Yeah" Phoebe widely smiled.

"Good girl" Nick smiled, before leaving the room to call Zoe's mum so that she could pick up Ollie and Maisie from school and take care of them both for an hour or so, so that Zoe could stay at the hospital with Phoebe that little bit longer.

"Mum I'm really tired, can I go to sleep?" Phoebe asked as her eyes already began to close and Zoe could see how exhausted she was looking.

"Of course you can" She told her, "Do you want a cuddle?" She asked, knowing that the answer would be yes as she always loved her mum or dad staying with her until she fall asleep.

Phoebe nodded so Zoe took off her coat and shoes and climbed onto the bed, positioning herself so that Phoebe could wrap her unbroken arm around her and comfortably fall asleep.

As Nick returned back to the hospital, both Phoebe and Zoe were fast asleep on the bed and as he entered he smiled to himself seeing how comfortable and peaceful they both looked. He didn't want to disturb them so he decided to go out and buy Phoebe's gift.

"Have you been sitting here long?" Zoe asked as she slowly began to awake, turning over slowly to see Nick sat beside the bed.

"No" Nick shook his head, "went to buy Phoebe this" He said holding up the toy pony which he had brought her.

Zoe smiled, he was such an amazing dad. "you're going to be in her good books then" She chuckled.

"I'm always in her good books"

"mummy" Phoebe began to mumble as she slowly awoke from her sleep, trying to find the security of Zoe's arms.

"It's alright sweetheart I'm here" Zoe reassured her, running her hand through her hair, "Look what dad's brought for you" She pointed out.

"Oh wow, a pony" Phoebe excitedly beamed, reaching to take the toy off Nick, "thanks dad"

"Right i best get back to Ollie and Maisie" Zoe said as she started to get up. She didn't want to leave Phoebe but she knew she had to be with Maisie and Oliver, and she'd be in good hands with Nick.

"Bye sweetheart" Zoe said kissing Phoebe goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow" She reassured her.

"Love you mum" Phoebe said wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Love you too" Zoe smiled, prizing herself away from her daughters arms.

"see you later darling" Nick said kissing Zoe.

"Bye Nick" Zoe said as she kissed her husband goodbye for the night. They hadn't spent a night apart since their 8 years of marriage and sleeping without one and other was going to be strange for the both of them.

"Bye mummy" Phoebe called one last time, waving to her mum as she left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviewing once again everyone! and also thanks to the guest review from Rach who gave me the idea for this chapter! Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Nick asked in surprise as he bumped into Zoe on the corridor which lead to Phoebe's ward. He thought that she had gone home more than 3 hours ago.

"I'm staying here with you and Phoebe" She told him. Zoe had decided that she wanted to be close to her daughter incase anything did happen and she wouldn't sleep at home anyway without Nick, so Marie had kindly offered to look after Maisie and Oliver for the night.

"what about the kids?" Nick asked.

"Mum's staying at our house, they seemed happy about it"

Nick knew that Maisie and Oliver wouldn't mind staying with their grandma for the night but he still worried about Zoe not getting a good night sleep, "I've told you I don't want you sleeping in a chair" he repeated himself.

Zoe shook her head as this was all Nick could worry about, "I won't be in a chair.. I'll stay in the on call room" She assured him. It was the next best thing, but at least she was in the hospital if Phoebe did wake up in the night needing her.

"If you insist" Nick nodded in agreement, knowing that no matter how much he persuaded her she wouldn't go home.

"Is Phoebe OK?" Zoe concerningly asked, even though she had only been gone for a few hours.

"Fast asleep" Nick informed her, "Come on then let's go and get some sleep ourselves" He suggested, giving Zoe a little nudge in the direction of the ED.

"You're coming with me?" Zoe asked as Nick started to follow her.

"Well we both know you've only come back because you won't sleep without me" Nick winked. He could read her like a book.

They both then took the next lift and headed down to the ED for a much needed rest.

"Nick..Zoe, how's Phoebe?" Adam called, walking over to them both as he saw them exit the lift onto the ED floor.

"She's much better thank you" Zoe smiled.

"She's had her cast fitted and seems to be improving" Nick added.

"That's great" Adam smiled, "Are you both staying here tonight?" he asked, looking from Nick to Zoe, wondering what they were doing down in the department.

"Yeah we're going to get some sleep in the on call room if that's OK?" Nick asked, knowing that Adam was the on call doctor on duty tonight.

"Yeah fine, I won't be using it, so go ahead" Adam gestured towards the stairs to the room.

"Thanks for your help earlier" Zoe thanked him once again, although it was his job and he did this on a daily basis, she really appreciated the good care he had provided Phoebe.

Adam shook his head, "You'd do the same" he said as he walked away.

"Been a while since we've been in here together" Zoe chuckled as they began to make themselves comfortable in the on call room.

Nick laughed at her comment as he began to reminisce about the past and their many flings, "We sure have some memories in here" he commented as they both climbed into the single bed together, struggling to find enough room for the two of them.

That next morning Zoe awoke to a cold empty bed as Nick had left early in order to make sure he was by Phoebe's bedside when she woke up. She quickly rushed out of bed and headed upstairs to the children's ward to see how they both were.

"Right then trouble we're going home today" Nick said as he came back into Phoebe's hospital room. He had just been to speak to her doctor and he had said that she was well enough to go home with plenty of rest and with Nick and Zoe both being doctors they could keep an eye on her anyway if she did happen to deteriorate.

Phoebe excitedly sat up in bed, ecstatic at the thought of going home after her night in hospital, "Really dad?" She asked, looking up at Nick with her eyes wide open.

"Really" Nick smiled seeing her eyes light up, "but that doesn't mean you can go back to school yet, you need to rest" he told her in a professional tone.

Phoebe frowned, she knew that 'rest' meant she couldn't do anything fun either, "I feel OK now dad" She tried to persuade him.

"When I say rest I mean rest Phoebe" Nick firmly told her, only because he was worried about her health. He had always worried about her, perhaps more than the others because of her bad start in life, she always seemed to fragile to Nick and would always be his little girl no matter what.

"Fine" She sulked, knowing not to argue with her dad.

Zoe saw the look of disappointment on her face and wanted to cheer her up again, "Shall we go for an ice-cream before we go home? She suggested.

Her eyes lit up again as her mum suggested this, "Yeah" She beamed.

"Right then lets get all your things together" Nick said as he began to pack all her belongings away.

Once they were ready to go, Phoebe grabbed hold of Nicks hand as they walked out of the room together, glad to be finally leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

"Daddy" Phoebe whispered as she crept into Nick and Zoe's room. She went over to Nick's side of the bed and tapped him on the arm for him to wake up. It was 1 o'clock in the morning but she couldn't sleep with her pain.

Nick began to open his eyes wondering what was happening as he was still half asleep, but he soon realised that Phoebe was standing by his bed, "What's the matter Phoebe?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Zoe.

"I can't sleep, my arm really hurts and I feel sick" She told him in a hushed voice.

Nick sat up in bed and picked her up for a cuddle, "Do you want me to come and sleep with you?" He asked her.

"Yeah" Phoebe nodded as she wrapped her arm around Nick's neck as he carried her back to her bed.

"Will you stay with me till morning dad?" Phoebe asked and Nick nodded, climbing into bed with Phoebe and holding her tight until she fell asleep.

As Zoe began to awake the following morning, she immediately realised that Nick was no longer there, but she knew exactly where he would be. She climbed out of bed, picking up her dressing gown and wrapped it around her and headed to Phoebe's bedroom. As she peeped her head around the door, she could see that they were both still fast asleep, Phoebe tightly holding onto her dad. She stood there for many a while just watching the two of them as they slept, smiling to herself at how good of a dad Nick actually was.

As she began to shut the bedroom door, she heard Nick mutter her name. He slowly began to open his eyes, so she headed over to him and crouched down beside the bed.

"How is she?" Zoe whispered.

"She couldn't sleep so I stayed with her" Nick replied, keeping his voice low.

Zoe grinned, "she's definitely a daddy's girl, I didn't even hear her come in"

As they continued to talk to one and other, Phoebe began to awake,"my arms sore" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"It will be for a while, I've got you some medicine for it" Zoe told her as she reached for the bottle of medicine which she had placed on Phoebe's bedside table and poured her a spoonful to take.

"are we going to the hospital today?" Phoebe asked, looking at them both.

"or you can go and stay at your nans house?" Zoe suggested, knowing that the answer would most definitely be yes, she wouldn't want to spend another day in the hospital while Nick and Zoe worked.

"Can i?" Phoebe asked, sitting up.

"Of course you can" Zoe told her, "Now quickly get dressed and we will take you round" She smiled.

Once all 3 of them were finally ready after rushing around to get ready in the short space of time they had, they first headed to Marie's house to drop off Phoebe and then Nick and Zoe made their way to work for the long and busy day ahead.

"Ooh Mr Jordan" Noel called over as he saw Nick and Zoe enter the ED together ready to begin their shift.

"Yes Noel?" He asked, as he walked over to the reception desk closely followed by Zoe.

"You've had a phone call" He informed him.

"Already?" Nick asked, wondering who would be asking for him before his shift even started.

"Yeah, a Mrs Roberts from Smallwood Secondary School?" Noel said.

"Maisie" Nick and Zoe said in unison as they turned to look at each other, sighing in disappointment.

"She wants to see you at the end of school" Noel passed on her message.

Zoe sighed, "I thought we'd sorted all this?" She turned to Nick, shaking her head.

"Apparently not" He said walking off to his office in anger and annoyance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Daydreamergirl10, I really liked your suggestion of Maisie struggling at school so here it is :) Thank you all for the continued reviews and also all of the lovely suggestions, I do look at them all and will promise to include them all at some point during the story :)**

**Also ****If anyone has any ideas of a chapter I could do about Oliver then please just suggest it, as I don't think I'm including him as much as the girls.. but I just can't seem to think of a storyline for him. thanks :) xx**

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Jordan, please come in" Mrs Roberts gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk for them to take a seat.

"What's happened this time?" Nick disappointingly asked, it was never good news when he ended up in Maisie's headmistresses office.

"Well although Maisie's fighting seems to have stopped" She began, "She's now refusing to do her work and arguing with her teachers" Mrs Roberts sighed. She did like Maisie as an individual, she had always been a well behaved student until the past few years.

"That doesn't sound like Maisie at all" Zoe sighed, turning to look at Nick. She thought Maisie had put all this troublesome behavior behind her.

"Now this is not the first time that this has happened during her literacy lessons" Mrs Roberts added, "Maisie has always been so academically focused so I suspect it's just an attention call"

Nick shook his head in extreme disappointment, "We'll have a word with her" He assured her.

Mrs Roberts nodded, "Thank you, she's waiting for you in reception" She told them both.

"Thank you" Nick said standing up and shaking her hand goodbye.

"Bye" Zoe smiled, taking hold of her hand and shaking it also.

As they exited the office, Maisie was sat outside by reception on a chair waiting for them. "Dad I didn't do it on purpose" She apologised as soon as she saw the look of anger and disappointment on his face.

Nick walked off raising his hand to show her that he wasn't in the mood for talking right now, "Not a word" He bluntly replied.

Zoe shook her head in disappointment also, "Come on in the car now" She said opening the school door.

They all drove home in silence and not a word was said between any of them. As soon as they entered the house Nick ordered her into the kitchen, "Go and sit down, I think we need a chat" He told her. His tone was now slightly more calmer than earlier.

"Nick" Zoe grabbed his arm before he followed Maisie into the kitchen "Don't be too harsh on her" She said as she could see how angry this had made him today.

Nick nodded and went into the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table opposite Maisie and Zoe joined them, grabbing the seat at the top of the table between them both.

"Why does this keep on happening Maisie?" Nick sighed as he looked at his daughter for an answer, "I thought we had sorted this"

"What?" Maisie mumbled. She sat playing with her fingers, keeping her eyes down not wanting to look up at her dad.

"The amount of times I have had to come and collect you from school is not on" Nick raised his voice.

"I didn't even do anything" Maisie stressed, raising her voice slightly as she looked up at Nick.

"You refused to do your work" Nick pointed out.

"I didn't refuse" Maisie argued. She knew that he wasn't going to listen to her and she was becoming more and more angry herself.

"Did you complete it?" He asked, knowing that she would try and get her way out of this one.

"Well no" Maisie said.

"Then you refused"

"Dad I didn't, I just couldn't do it" She yelled as she got more annoyed.

"Of course you could do it your a bright girl" Nick tried to reassure her, keeping his tone slightly more calmer.

Maisie shook her head "I really couldn't" She told them.

Zoe could see that Maisie had something that she wanted to say, "Nick let her speak" She inputted.

"I'm not as clever as you are dad" She said as she looked up at him.

"Of course you are you get full marks in all your subjects" Nick proudly pointed out.

"Not literacy" Maisie mumbled.

"You got an A last month?" Nick pointed out, confused at what the problem was.

Maisie looked down, taking in a deep breath before she told them, "I cheated" She confessed.

"What" Nick loudly exclaimed in extreme disappointment "You cheated?" He frowned.

Maisie now began to cry, "I just can't do it, some of the words get mixed up" She admitted.

Zoe took hold of one of her hands across the table for comfort, "Sweetheart, cheating is not the answer though" She told her.

Maisie looked up, looking from her mum to dad as tears continued to stream down her face, "But you and dad would be disappointed with me" She admitted.

Nick's heart sank as she said those words, "I could never be disappointed with you" He told her.

"But if I'm not clever I can't be a doctor" Maisie continued to cry.

"We don't care if you're not a doctor Maisie" Nick told her, "Come here" He said opening his arms and Maisie got up and hugged Nick, "I will love you no matter what" He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really sorry" Maisie sobbed, holding on tightly to her dad.

"I'm sorry for shouting" Nick also apologised "we will get this sorted.. I promise"


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews and lovely suggestions of how I can include Ollie! Sorry it's been a few days since I updated and this chapter isn't one of my bests but hope you enjoy it anyway x**

* * *

"How did you feel about today then Maisie?" Zoe asked as she poured her a drink. It had been a long and exhausting day for all of them but finally they were back home.

"OK I guess" Maisie nodded with a convincing smile, "At least now you don't think I'm a naughty child" She joked trying to lighten the atmosphere. She took the drink from Zoe and pulled out a seat at the kitchen table beside Nick.

Nick frowned, "Did we ever think that?" He asked, questioning himself in the process.

"I'm kind of glad about it" Maisie said in all seriousness.

"Yeah you'll be able to get all the help that you need now" Zoe added.

Maisie smiled at them both "I'm going to go and get ready for bed" She informed them before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Nick put his hands up to his face and ran them through his hair, "How was this not spotted Zoe?" He turned to her, searching for an answer.

Zoe tilted her head, she could see Nick was blaming himself for this,"It's like they said earlier, sometimes children don't experience all symptoms, I don't think it's anybody's fault here Nick" She tried to reassure him as she sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Nick put his hands on her hips as she settled herself, "Yeah but Dyslexia, surely someone would know she couldn't read everything at the age of 12" Nick sighed, feeling let down by his daughter slipping through the net.

"It's just one of them things" Zoe said as she put her hand across Nick's back, "At least we now know and she can get all the important support that she needs" She continued to try and reassure him, "And look at it this way it couldn't of happened at a better time with her going onto High School next year"

Nick nodded in agreement, "Yeah I suppose you're right" He smiled looking at Zoe, "feeling tired?"he asked as he noticed her rub her eyes and forehead.

Zoe nodded "Yeah a little, the joys of pregnancy" She chuckled.

Nick moved forward and kissed her forehead, guiding her body to get off his lap, "Go and put your feet up and I'll check on Phoebe and Ollie" He offered, tapping her back lightly as she stood up.

Zoe smiled "How would I cope without you"

Nick winked, "You wouldn't" He chuckled as he left the room.

He headed upstairs to make sure that the children were getting ready for bed, he decided to head into Ollie's room first as it was the closest to the stairs. However much to Nick's surprise he wasn't in there, which was very unusual.

He decided to then look into Phoebe's room to see if he was in there, knowing that they would probably just be messing around, "Sweetheart where's your brother?" He asked her as he found her sitting on her bed alone.

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know" She replied.

Nick nodded and closed her door, heading into Maisie's bedroom next.

"Maisie, have you seen Oliver?" He asked, beginning to panic more and more now when he noticed he wasn't in here either.

Maisie also shrugged, "Nope I thought he was with Phoebe" She said.

"Shit" Nick uttered under his breath as he checked every single room upstairs, including the wardrobes. When there was still no sign of Ollie, he quickly raced downstairs missing a few steps in a panic.

"Zoe where's Oliver?" Nick called in worry as he strode into the front room.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked in confusion, quickly turning around to see that Nick had already exited the room. She got up and headed into the kitchen to see Nick putting on his shoes, "I thought he was getting ready for bed?" Zoe asked.

Nick shook his head, "He's not here"

Zoe went to put a hand on his back to calm him down but he was already off in a flash, "OK, don't panic, I'm sure he's just hiding somewhere" She tried to reassure him.

Nick wasn't convinced though. "No something isn't right here Zoe"

"Well just check again, he wouldn't have gone far"

"I'm going to go out and look for him" Nick said, grabbing his coat off the kitchen chair and racing to put it on.

"Nick he isn't that stupid to go out alone at night" She tried to convince him. And she was right, Oliver wouldn't think of going out alone at night, he was always such a well behaved child, only getting into the odd bit of mischief but nothing out of the ordinary for a boy his age.

"Well clearly he is" Nick bluntly replied.

"Wait I'll call my mum and come with you then" Zoe suggested, trying to stall him.

Nick still continued to head to the door however, not wanting to wait one minute, "I'll just check the estate" He said.

Zoe nodded, knowing that Nick wasn't going to sit and wait for anything and before she had chance to say another word he was gone out the front door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just a very short chapter but I'll hopefully upload the next one at some point tonight :)**

* * *

"Girls, can you come downstairs please" Zoe called from the bottom of the stairs as Nick left the house.

Both girls emerged from their bedrooms in their pajamas, standing at the top and looking down at their mum to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Maisie asked as she saw the look of concern and worry on Zoe's face, instantly knowing that something bad had happened.

"Do you know where Oliver is?" She asked, hoping that they would know the answer.

Maisie frowned, "I don't know I thought he was in his room"

"Has Ollie ran away?" Phoebe asked, worried about her brother.

"I don't know sweetheart, dad's gone to look for him" Zoe told her, "I'm going to ring Nan and she will come and look after you while I go and look for him" She informed them both.

"Can't we come with you?" Maisie asked.

Zoe shook her head, "No it's dark, you two stay here incase he comes home" She replied.

Just as Zoe was about to dial her mum's number, the phone vibrated and rang loudly in her hand.

_"Hello" Zoe answered._

_"Are you missing someone?" The voice on the other end asked. _

_"He's with you isn't he" Zoe sighed in relief, instantly relaxing as the familiar voice spoke those words. _

_"yeah you might want to come round" They suggested in concern. _

_"I'll send Nick" Zoe immediately responded, quickly putting down the phone without saying goodbye so that she could call Nick and put him out of his worry. _

Maisie had joined her mum downstairs at this point and was stood patiently behind her until she finished speaking on the phone, "Do you know where he is mum?" Maisie asked, her voice full of concern and worry on her face as she looked at her mum for an answer.

"Yes he's absolutely fine" Zoe widely smiled in relief, hugging Maisie to relive the worried look on her face.


	25. Chapter 25

"Why did you run away Ollie? Nick asked pulling up a chair opposite his son, searching for an answer. He had turned up at his grandma's house in tears but wouldn't speak a word to Nick all the way home as to what was the matter.

Ollie was trying to avoid eye contact from both his dad and mum, knowing that he would be in a lot of trouble for running off, "Because you don't even care about me" He mumbled.

Nick flashed a look at Zoe in shock, "Of course we care about you" He tried to reassure him.

"No it's always Phoebe and Maisie" Ollie continued to mumble quietly.

Zoe could feel a tear form in her eyes as he admitted this, she moved from standing behind Nick and sat next to Ollie, "That's not true" She reassured him, taking hold of his hand.

"yes it is" Ollie continued to speak quietly under his breath.

Zoe placed a single finger under Ollie's chin guiding him to look at her, "Ollie we love just as much as your sisters, you know Phoebe broke her arm and Maisie's been having a bit of trouble at school though" She continued to try and reassure him.

"We try our best to make time for all of you" Nick added.

Ollie eventually looked up from the spot he had been staring at on the floor, "I didn't think you loved me anymore" He mumbled.

"Come here" Zoe said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closely into a tight hug, "Of course we love you, more than anything in the world" She said kissing the top of his head.

"How about I come and read you a story" Nick suggested, knowing that some time alone, just the two of them, might just cheer him up.

"OK" Ollie happily agreed and went straight upstairs with Nick who read him a bedtime story.

[X]

"You look tired" Zoe commented as Nick finally came back downstairs to join her after reading Ollie his story.

"exhausted" Nick sighed as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

She tilted her head to look at him, "Do you want a massage?" She suggested.

Nick smiled, "You do know how to make the day better don't you"

"What a day" He exhaled as his body began to relax with Zoe's hands moving across his back and shoulders.

"Tell me about it" Zoe replied.

"I can't believe he felt like that" Nick whispered.

"It wasn't our fault, we've had a lot on with the girls just lately" Zoe tried to put his mind at rest.

"Nick" Zoe said taking her hands off his shoulders, pausing slightly before she spoke again as the subject continued to toy on her mind, "If he feels like that now how do you think we're going to cope with another baby?" She asked.

Nick sat up so that he was now facing her, "We will be fine" He tried to reassure her.

Zoe didn't seem convinced however, "I'm just worried that we won't be able to balance spending time with each child individually" She admitted.

"We will manage Zo, we always do" He continued to try reassure her. He took hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, tenderly rubbings his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand.

She mirrored the movement of his fingers and ran her thumb across the back of his hand too, "Maybe another baby wasn't for us" She spoke quietly, almost not wanting Nick to hear.

Nick let go of her hand, sitting up straight, "How can you say that?" He snapped in disbelief, "You do want this baby don't you?" He asked in all seriousness, looking at her for an immediate answer.

Zoe paused before speaking, trying to choose her words carefully, "Sometimes, but then other times I just think we've already got too much to deal with" She admitted.

Nick shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "It's not a pet Zoe, you can't say you want it one day and then not the next" He said in anger.

Zoe sighed "Oh don't be silly, you know I want it, I'm just saying if we had the option we probably wouldn't of had another child" She admitted.

"No we probably wouldn't, be we are" He said in annoyance, trying to bring Zoe back to reality.

"Yes I know and I am happy" She smiled unconvincingly.

Nick sniggered "well you don't sound very convincing right now"

Zoe shook her head knowing he would react like this, "Oh Nick, don't be like that, you know I didn't mean it literally" She said placing her hand on his.

Nick couldn't face looking at her so he turned his head, shaking it in disbelief "I don't really want to hear it right now" He snapped, shaking her hand off his.

"Fine, I'm going to bed" Zoe barked, jumping up off the sofa and storming out of the room in anger.

"Zoe" Nick sighed, reaching to grab her hand as she stormed past him.


	26. Chapter 26

Zoe awoke shivering, she turned over to see that her alarm clock only read half past 3 in the morning, meaning that she still had another 4 hours until she had to get up for work. She then turned over to the opposite side, stretching out her arm, she noticed that the space in the bed next to her was empty. The sheets were freezing cold, clearly nobody had slept in it. She pulled back the duvet and rolled out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown off the back of the door before heading downstairs. Everywhere was in pitch darkness as she descended the stairs, but she could hear the heavy breathing of Nick sleeping in the front room, so she carefully opened the door not wanting to wake him. He was flat out on the sofa, one arm resting behind him and a small scatter cushion being used as his pillow. He was still in yesterday's clothes so Zoe knew that he had not decided to join her at any point of the night. She smiled as she watched him sleeping so peacefully, she went a grabbed a throw from under the stairs and carefully positioned herself on the sofa beside next, moving as closely as she could to him and placing his arm around her so that he wasn't uncomfortable. She then placed the throw over both of them and rested her head on Nick's chest.

"I'm Sorry" Nick breathed into her ear, his eyes still shut and barely awake. He gripped his arm tighter around her waist, pulling her closer so that there was no danger of her falling off.

"Me too" Zoe whispered "I'm such a cow"

Nick smiled "You're my cow" He responded in a whisper.

"I love you Nick Jordan" Zoe breathed as sleep began to take over her once again, relaxing into Nick's arms.

"I love you too" Nick breathed.

[x]

"Wake up mum and dad" Phoebe cheerfully bounced into the front room, full of life at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Nick groaned as he heard her shouting above his head "Pheebs do you have to shout so early" He stretched, moving his arm which had gone dead from Zoe lying on it.

"Can I go to school today?" She grinned, trying to work her way around her dad.

Nick was now full awake and tried to sit up slightly not wanting to awake Zoe "I don't know baby" He whispered "You've only been out of hospital a few days"

Phoebe sighed "But I feel fine dad" She moaned, sticking out her bottom lip in a sulk.

Zoe was now beginning to stir from the noise happening around her, she opened her eyes and saw Nick wide awake, "Morning" She smiled.

"Morning" Nick replied, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. "Little madam here wants to go to school today" He said, moving his eyes towards Phoebe.

"Can I mum, please" Phoebe widely smiled, adding emphasis on please.

"I don't see why not" Zoe replied, turning to look at Nick to see his view first.

Nick nodded "OK then" He finally agreed "But if anything happens I will pick you up straight away" He told her.

Phoebe grinned "Thank you" She shouted as she already sped out of the room and upstairs to get ready for her first day back at school.

"Who knew a child could be so excited about school?" Nick chuckled.

"Your child" Zoe laughed.

"As much as I'd love to stay and lie here with you all day, we need to get ready for work" Nick said, rubbing the pad of his thumb tenderly across her cheek as he admired her.

"Can't the boss make an excuse for one?" Zoe teased.

Nick chuckled, "I'm afraid not, duty calls" He said, kissing her on the lips once again.

"The joys" Zoe groaned, as she pulled back the blanket and forced herself to sit up, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of Nick's arms.

"I'm going to take Oliver to football after school" Nick said as he got up off the sofa.

"Yeah it'll do him good" Zoe agreed, knowing that a bit of father and son time was probably just what Ollie needed right now.

"Come on chop chop Dr Jordan" Nick chuckled, ordering her to move as she proceeded to sit back on the sofa again.

"I'm going" Zoe laughed, standing back up again.

Nick placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room and upstairs to get ready.

An hour later all 5 Jordan's were ready to go, which was an usually impressive record time for them and even Maisie had managed to drag herself out of bed and get dressed into her school uniform so quickly.

"Well this is a rare sight" Nick joked, smiling as he joined his wife and kids in the kitchen, who stood waiting in their coats and shoes for him to go.

"Impressive" Zoe added.

"Seeing as we're all early, how about we go for breakfast somewhere?" Nick suggested, smiling as he saw the kids faces light up. They rarely got to spend time as a whole family these days so it was nice to make the most of it when the opportunity arose.

"Really dad?" Ollie smiled.

"Really" Nick echoed, indicating towards the door for them all to go to the car.

"Good choice" Zoe smiled as she wrapped an arm around Nick and they joined the kids in the car.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nick can I use your office for a while?" Zoe called as she walked straight into Nick's office without knocking. She was the only person who got away with it and the only person that he would freely allow to use his office as and whenever she wanted.

"Course" Nick nodded, looking up from the paper work that he was drowning in, "What do you want it for?" He queried as Zoe walked over to his desk.

"Oh nothing, I'm just not feeling great" She admitted, trying to convince him that she was OK with a smile.

"Is everything OK?" He asked in concern, moving his eyes towards her stomach which she had now rested her hand on.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded in reassurance "I'm just tired" She said.

"Take as much time as you like" He told her, getting up from the chair at his desk and going to grab his coat off the back of the door, "I'm clocking off now to take Ollie to football" He informed her as he put his coat on.

"What about the girls?" Zoe asked.

"They're staying at after school club" He told her. Usually if Nick or Zoe finished early they would pick all 3 children up but Nick had decided that it would do Ollie a world of good if it was just the two of them today.

"Right then I'm off" He said, walking over to her and placing a hand her waist as he moved forward to kiss her goodbye "Please call me if you feel worse"

"I will" Zoe reassured him, smiling as he left the office.

[X]

"Hi dad" Ollie said as he climbed into Nick's car at the school gates.

"Hi son" Nick smiled "Good day at school"? He asked.

"It was OK" Ollie shrugged. As good as school could be. "Where are Phoebe and Maisie?" Ollie quizzed as his dad began to drive away from the school.

"They're staying at after school club, it's just going to be me and you this afternoon" He told him, turning his head to see his son's face light up at the thought of his sisters not joining them.

"Cool" Ollie smiled, glad that he was spending some quality time with his dad.

They arrived at the football club and Ollie immediately raced towards the changing rooms to change into his football kit, excited to join his mates who were also making their way across the car park, "See you later Dad" He called for a distance as he had already left his side.

Nick chuckled to himself, charming he thought. He locked up the car and proceeded to the football ground and took a seat on one of the benches besides another gentleman who he guessed was also here to watch his son playing football.

After a quick 5 minutes all the young boys came speeding out of the changing room doors, all now changed into their football kits. As Ollie made his way onto the pitch he waved over to his dad, happy to see him watching him play.

"You're Oliver's dad then?" The gentleman beside him started conversation with him.

"Yeah I am" Nick proudly replied.

"Chris" The gentleman smiled introducing himself, holding his hand out for Nick to shake, "I'm Jack's dad"

"Nick" He responded, taking Chris' hand to shake.

"Do you come to watch him often?" Chris asked, not recognising Nick from before.

"No I've only been a couple of times" Nick admitted "I'm a doctor, so it's hard to get time off work"

"Really?" Chris said "I'm a doctor too" He told him. Like Nick he was also dressed in a smart expensive smart, looking the ever so professional doctor.

Nick kept his eyes watching Ollie on the pitch as the match had just begun, he felt ever so proud to be watching him, he couldn't believe how much he had progressed with it from the last time he came to spectate.

"Where do you work?" Nick asked, feeling a sense of familiarity and relation talking to another doctor.

"Not far from here, Holby City Hospital" Chris said "You?" He returned the question to Nick.

"Same as you" Nick chuckled. What a small world it was, "I'm the clinical lead of the ED"

"Mr Jordan" Chris said, immediately realising who he was.

"Yeah" Nick nodded "What department are you?"

"I'm a vascular-surgeon" Chris replied.

"No way" Nick said looking at him in interest "I've done vascular-surgery" He added.

Chris looked at him in surprise "Isn't it a small world" He said.

After endless chatting about work and their same interest, the match had finally finished and both Oliver and Jack came excitedly bouncing over to their fathers, full of energy and excitement of winning their game.

"We won dad" Oliver excitedly told his dad, jumping up and down as adrenaline still rushed around his body.

"I saw" Nick beamed "You played great" He praised him, feeling very proud of his son at this moment. "Shall we go and pick your mum and sisters up then?" He asked.

"Yeah" Ollie nodded, extremely sweaty and exhausted from all the running around he had been doing for the past hour.

Nick stood up, picking up Oliver's football boots and gym bag which he had already chucked on the floor.

"I'll see you again sometime Chris" Nick said, holding out his hand for him to shake again "Nice to meet you"

"And you Nick" Chris said as he shook Nick's hand in return.

All four of them then said goodbye to each other and Nick and Ollie headed back to the car.

"I was very proud of you today Ollie" Nick said as they got into the car.

Ollie beamed as his dad praised him "Will you come again dad?" He asked.

"Of course I will, I'm going to make sure I come more often" He assured him, with promise in his voice.

Ollie grinned "Cool, I like it when you or mum watch me" He said.

"I promise we are not going to miss anymore games" Nick continued to reassure him, "Think we might have the next david beckham in the family" He joked.

Ollie laughed "I'm better than david beckham dad" He joked.

Nick chuckled "That's my boy" He smiled, playfully rubbing his hand through Ollie's hair to mess it up.


	28. Chapter 28

A couple of weeks later, Nick had been reflecting on his quality time with Ollie at the football match and that he should really start to spend some more quality time with the kids, especially before the new baby arrived. It was then that the idea came to him... he had a wonderful surprise that he wanted to tell Zoe and the children.

"Dad what's this all about?" Maisie moaned, as Nick had called a 'family meeting' at the dinner table.

"I've got a surprise for you all" Nick grinned, as he walked into the kitchen carrying a small white envelope.

Zoe sat and watched him intriguingly, like the kids, she hadn't a clue as to what was going on, "What are you up to Nick?" She raised her eyes in suspicion, he had been unusually secretive over the past week and she knew that he was hiding something.

Nick took a seat at the head of the table, placing the envelope in front of them all.

"An envelope?" Maisie said in annoyance "You've brought us here for an envelope?" She then went to pick it up but Nick soon stopped her.

"Not just any envelope Maisie" He widely grinned, loving the element of surprise that only he knew about, "Who wants to open it then?" He asked, hoping that they would all jump at the opportunity.

"You open it Zo" He smiled, pushing the envelope over towards Zoe.

As Zoe opened it she slowly pulled out the 5 long rectangle pieces of card, turning them over she instantly knew what they were and looked at Nick in complete shock, a smile spreading across her face, "Italy?" She said in surprise, looking up at Nick as she read their boarding cards.

"What?" Maisie exclaimed in complete shock, turning to look at her dad with her mouth open.

"That's right" Nick beamed "We fly to Italy next week"

"Are you being serious?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief.

Nick chuckled, he'd never seen her so surprised,"Yes I'm being serious Maisie"

"Are we going on holiday?" Ollie excitedly asked.

"Yep, 1 week in Italy" He smiled "So that means no school for a week" He said directing his eyes to Phoebe who was now practically jumping off her chair in excitement.

"Really?"Phoebe excitedly beamed, she ran over to her dad hugging him as he picked her up and placed her onto his lap, "you're the best daddy ever" She smiled widely.

Zoe sat smiling, watching him as all the kids excitedly asked him questions about their trip. She had never seen them so excited and full of energy, it was definitely what the whole family needed right now. She had no idea that he was even thinking of booking a holiday, they hadn't been abroad for a few years, Ollie and Phoebe certainly wouldn't have many memories of flying on an plane. They just never managed to find the time, what with their demanding job.

The kids soon went back to their usual activities of playing games and watching TV in the front room, still bouncing off the energy of going on holiday. Leaving Nick and Zoe alone again in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you've booked us a holiday" Zoe smiled, walking up to Nick and wrapping her arms around him.

Nick pushed a strand of hair from Zoe's face as she looked up at him, "I think we deserve it don't you"

"Definitely" Zoe grinned.

"It may not be our romantic trip to Rome but it's close enough" He replied. Still resting his hands on her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could with the ever growing bump causing a gap between them.

Zoe shook her head. Everything happens for a reason she thought and there was a reason they never got to experience Rome together all those years ago, "It's even better because we've got the kids" She happily smiled.

"you definitely look as though you could do with the rest anyway" Nick commented as he noted how more and more tired she had been looking over the past few weeks.

"Oh cheers Nick, what a polite way of saying I look like crap" She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes at his comment.

Nick chuckled "You are beautiful" He said kissing her on the lips.

Zoe soon pulled away as she had a question playing on her mind, "How have you managed to get us time off work?" She panicked, realising that 1 week's notice for a holiday wasn't enough.

Nick just smiled in his element of authority, "Who is your boss?" He simply replied, causing Zoe to smile even more. This is exactly why she fell in love with him, he was full of so many surprises.


	29. Chapter 29

"All packed and ready to go?" Nick asked as he walked into the bedroom to find Zoe still packing. They had 1 hour until they needed to be at the airport so last minute packing was rather manic.

"Just about" Zoe said, rushing around to put the last bits of her wardrobe into her suitcase, "knowing us we will forget something though"

Phoebe came racing into their bedroom, pushing the door open forcefully in excitement, "I'm all packed" She proudly announced. Zoe had let them all pack their own clothes this time, however she knew they were likely to miss something.

"I'm going to come and check it Phoebe" Zoe told her as Phoebe sat down on their bed, intently watching Zoe rush around, "Make sure you've got everything that you need" She added.

"I have" Phoebe reassured her, confident in her packing skills.

"You got the passports Zo?" Nick interrupted making sure that everything ran smoothly today.

"Shit" Zoe exclaimed, realising she had forgotten all about the passports.

Phoebe gasped at Zoe's comment, putting her hand over her mouth knowing that it was bad word she had just said.

"Sorry Phoebe, don't listen to me" She said, as Nick chuckled at her exclamation.

Zoe shot him a look which read 'shut up'. "I don't know where they are" Zoe admitted. She was always such a disorganised person, Nick should have known this.

"I'll go and have a look" Nick said, racing out the room to find them as quick as they could, else their trip would be completely over before it even started.

"Darling can you go and check Maisie and Ollie are ready please?" Zoe politely asked, trying to get rid of Phoebe as she kept distracting her from packing. Phoebe did as she said and headed off to her brother and sisters bedrooms.

30 minutes later and Zoe was finally packing and she had also checked the children's suitcases to ensure they all had everything that they need before leaving. She carried the cases downstairs into the hall to discover Nick still routing around in the kitchen draws to find their passports.

"Found them" He exclaimed in relief, causing Zoe to also let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god for that" She said.

"Right then, I think we're ready to go" Nick said as he carried their cases out into the car and they all climbed in.

It only took them 20 minutes to reach the airport, just in time for check in. They headed straight inside and much to their relief there was no Que what so ever at the check in desk so they went straight through Airport security without any problems what so ever and straight into the departure lounge where they could sit back and relax for 15 minutes before the boarding gates opened.

"I've forgot my pony" Phoebe gasped, realising that she had left her teddy behind at home. A look of worry came across her face, she never went anywhere without it and couldn't sleep without her teddies.

Zoe looked at Nick, she knew they would forget something.

"How about we go and choose a new teddy?" Nick suggested, trying to calm her down as she became more and more upset.

"OK" She agreed, taking Nick's hand as they stood up, but still sulking at the thought of not having her pony.

"She's such a baby" Maisie mocked as Nick and Phoebe headed off to duty free.

"You were just the same" Zoe said, shaking her head at Maisie's comment.

"I hope not" Maisie said, putting her headphones in and listening to her iPod.

The gate was now opening and Nick and Phoebe were still not back so Zoe started to become a little concerned. Eventually she saw them making their way over, Phoebe happily skipping along with a new teddy in her hand.

"Look mum, it's a unicorn" She held her toy out for Zoe to see.

"Oh wow" Zoe said looking at it "aren't you a lucky girl" She said, flashing Nick a smile at how happy he had now made her.

"Come on it's time to board" Nick said, ushering them all to their allocated gate.

As they boarded the plane the air hostess noticed Zoe's now noticeable bump "If you need anything like pillows, just give us a buzz madam" She smiled, which Nick and Zoe thanked her for and she also pointed them into the direction of their seats.

"Here we are" Nick pointed as they walked down the gangway of the plane and reached their allocated seats. They were right in the middle of the plane, looking over the wings, much to Phoebe's delight who had gone on all week about where she wanted to sit. The plane was pretty quiet, which was considered seeing as it was still school term time and there weren't many children on the plane at all.

"Can I sit by the window dad" Phoebe excitedly asked Nick, trying to shuffle her way past him in the tight gangway so that she could get to the window seat before her brother or sister did.

"Of course you can sweetheart" Nick said as she made her way into the seat. They were seated so that they had 1 row consisting of 3 seats each side of the gangway.

"Sit with me" Phoebe excitedly pleaded to her dad, patting the empty seat beside her indicating to him that she wanted him to sit with her.

Nick nodded and took the empty seat beside her, "Maisie are you going to sit with your mum?" He said as they still hadn't sat down yet.

"Yeah OK" Maisie agreed, knowing that this was more of an order than a question. She was happy to sit with her mum anyway, she didn't want her younger brother and sister annoying her during their approximate 3 hour flight.

Zoe and Maisie took their seats on the opposite side of the gangway. Maisie took the middle seat so that she was close to the window and Zoe took the isle seat, whilst Ollie decided to sit beside Nick so that he was in between both his mum and dad, he was a little apprehensive about flying unlike his sisters who were bouncing with energy at thought of take off.

When everybody was finally seated they had to wait around 30 minutes for bad weather to clear before the pilot pushed down the runaway and climbed into the sky.

As they wheels lifted off the ground, Phoebe's excitement had definitely worn off while Ollie was now enjoying the experience, "Dad I don't like it" Phoebe cried in fear at the strange feeling of lifting high into the sky.

"It'll be over soon baby" He tried to calm her down, holding her hand tightly for comfort as she closed her eyes for take off to be over.

They were then soon high in the sky gliding at an impressive pace and were allowed to now take their seat belts off and get out any devices.

3 hours later they eventually touched down at Fiumicino Airport in the city of Rome and all excitedly exited the plane, lucky for them the sun was shinning and the temperature was slightly warmer than the dull cold day they had left behind in England. They quickly made their way into the airport to collect their luggage excited to start their holiday.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, thanks for your patience and its not that good but i will try and update again tonight x**

* * *

After a long taxi drive from the airport, they finally reached the luxurious apartment which Nick had hired for the week. From the outside it looked like a typical old Italian building, but inside it was extremely modern and carefully designed.

"Wow dad this is amazing" Maisie gasped, taking out her headphones as she entered the apartment first.

"Impressive Nick" Zoe added, taking in every little detail of the building.

Nick carried in their cases as they all proceeded to look around the apartment.

"Maisie and Phoebe you're sharing the double room" Nick said, as there was only 3 bedrooms, 2 double and a single and he knew this was going to cause arguments about who was sleeping where.

"No way am I sharing a room with Phoebe" Maisie complained, folding her arms in refusal.

"Well there's no other choice, you're either with Phoebe or you're on the sofa"

"Why can't they go together?" Maisie pointed towards her brother and sister, still moaning about the sleeping arrangements.

"Because you two are girls therefore you are sharing"

"This is so unfair" Maisie whined, heading upstairs in annoyance.

Nick shook his head "She is so ungrateful" He moaned to Zoe.

"Leave her, she'll come round later" Zoe said, rubbing her hand across his back.

"I like it dad" Phoebe smiled, trying to cheer her dad up again.

Nick smiled "I'm glad somebody does" He said, rubbing the top of Phoebe's head playfully.

"I want you to all get ready because I'm taking you out" Nick said.

Zoe smiled, she loved all the surprises he kept organising "you're just full of surprises aren't you"

Nick winked "This best is yet to come" He teased.

2 hours later and they were all eventually showered and dressed up almost ready to go out. Nick had even managed to persuade Maisie to come along too.

"Wit woo look at you" Zoe smiled as Nick entered their bedroom. He had put one of his suits on so Zoe guessed he must of been taking them somewhere nice.

"You look gorgeous" Nick said as he went over to kiss her. She had decided to wear a black body hugging shift dress, but with her now noticeable bump she only just managed to fit into it and of course her outfit wouldn't be complete without a pair of high patent black heels.

"Any clues to where we are going?" She asked once again.

"Not a chance" Nick grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

Phoebe then entered the bedroom causing them both to pull apart, she ran up to Nick and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You look nice dad" She said.

"Thank you sweetheart" Nick smiled, opening up his arms and wrapping them around her, "are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep" She nodded.

"Come on then let's leave your mum to finish getting ready, you know she takes an age" He joked, guiding Phoebe out of the bedroom so Zoe could finish off her makeup in peace.

"Don't be long Zo" Nick said "I've got a driver coming in 10 minutes"

Zoe smiled as they left the room, typical Nick she thought, he always had to have the best. 10 minutes later and Zoe was finally ready so they all headed off in the car to Nick's surprise destination.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ollie don't play with your food" Zoe said as Oliver began swirling his spaghetti around the plate. Nick had taken them to a very posh Italian restaurant.

"What we doing tomorrow dad?" Maisie asked as they all sat enjoying their meals.

"Well" Nick began, he was going to surprise them all but he though he might as well tell them now, "we're going on a little trip" He added, taking a mouthful of his food.

"Where we going?" Phoebe asked with her eyes wide for an answer, the whole trip was just full of excitement for her.

Nick paused chewing his mouthful of food before speaking, "There's some people I would like you all to meet" He said, taking a sip of his drink and glancing up at Zoe.

Zoe glanced at him from across the table, looking up from her dinner, she raised her eyebrows wondering who this could be and what he was up to. She didn't have to speak a word because from the look on her face Nick could see what she wanted to ask.

"We're going to go and visit my mum and dad" He said, directing it at Zoe, "I'm sure you want to meet your grandma and Granddad don't you" He smiled, looking at all 3 children.

Zoe looked at him in shock, "Your mum and dad Nick?" She exclaimed nearly spitting at her drink.

Nick nodded, "They want to meet their grandchildren and you of course" He smiled trying to convince her. He knew that this would be a shock to her, he hadn't seen his parents in over 10 years and he rarely spoke to them either, they were never really that close.

"Why have we never met them before?" Maisie spoke up, slightly confused about the whole situation. The children hadn't really grown up with grandparents in their lives, it was only recently that Zoe's mum had played a bigger role and Yvonne's mum Diana had passed away over 5 years ago so family had never really been a major part of their lives.

"Well" Nick began, pondering his thoughts of how to respond, "it's difficult with them living in Italy so now is the perfect opportunity" He tried to encourage them all. His mum was really looking forward to meeting his family and he couldn't let her down again, she had asked him years ago to bring the children over but Nick never found the opportunity... or maybe he just wasn't ready to see them himself.

"OK then" Maisie agreed, seeing this was a logical explanation.

"Would you like to order anything else?" The waitress came over and politely asked, pulling them out of conversation as they had all now finished their meals.

"No we'll just have the bill please" Nick smiled as she walked off to fetch the bill.

After paying the bill they headed straight back to their apartment and because it was now getting late all 3 children headed straight up to bed. Even though they were on holiday and would usually stay up later than usual they were all extremely tired from the long flight here.

"So" Zoe spoke as she sat down on the sofa beside Nick after putting the kids to bed, "What's this all about?" She asked.

Nick turned to look at her, he knew exactly that this question was coming, "My mum's been asking me for years, I couldn't keep putting it off" He told her.

"Is this what the whole trips about then?" Zoe asked, slightly annoyed that it wasn't just going to be a nice relaxing family holiday for the 5 of them.

Nick shook his head trying to convince her that this wasn't the case, "No of course not, we all needed a break you know that" He said.

"But of course Italy had to be the choice"

Nick titled his head, "They're her grandchildren Zo" He tried to reason with her as to why he was doing this.

Zoe took his hand, "You should have spoken to me, we could have waited until the baby arrived"

"we will come back again so she can meet the new addition" He smiled.

Zoe paused as she began to think of the day lying ahead, "What's she going to think of me Nick? I'm the woman who ruined your marriage remember" She laughed, but in all seriousness she was worried what she would think, she had never met her before, she didn't even know what she was like... was she like Nick? or was she the complete opposite? ...she just didn't know. Usually she wouldn't care what other people thought of her, but this was her husbands mum... her opinion mattered a lot.

Nick laughed at her comment "She will absolutely love you" He said, "I've told her a lot about you"

Zoe raised an eyebrow "Oh really" She smiled "All good I hope"

Nick smiled "Of course" He winked "I only ever have good things to say about you"

This made Zoe smile widely "Come on lets go to bed" She said standing up and holding out her hand for Nick to take before she led him upstairs.


	32. Chapter 32

It was now the following morning and the day that they were going to visit Nick's mum and dad. It took about a half an hour drive until they reached their house. As they pulled up, all 3 children gasped as Nick pointed it out to them. The house was rather large and a had a huge front garden.

"It gets better" Nick smiled as he saw the excitement on their faces "There's a pool in the back garden"

"No way" Ollie exclaimed in excitement, now itching to get out of the car and take a look for himself.

"You OK Zo?" Nick asked before they got out of the car, she had been awfully quiet all morning.

Yeah Zoe smiled trying to convince him, "Just a bit nauseous" She said.

Nick squeezed her hand in reassurance, he knew the pregnancy was getting her down lately, she was always feeling tired and nauseous.

All 3 children got out of the car first and headed straight up the path to the door of the house, excited to explore the place.

As the door opened the woman stepped out, her hands coming up to her mouth in surprise, "Look at you 3" She smiled widely as she saw her grandchildren for the first time. She had seen many photos of them over the years, but seeing them here made it all so special for her. She hugged them all at the same time, squeezing them tightly.

"Nicolo" She gasped as she caught sight of her son heading up the path to join them, she opened out her arms and wrapped them around Nick, who was considerably a lot taller than she was.

"Hello mama" He replied, wrapping an arm around her back. It was a much awaited hug for the both of them as they stayed in that embrace for many a while.

Rosa then turned her head over his shoulder as she noticed Zoe, she let go of her son and headed over to her, "and you must be Zoe" She warmly smiled, "I've heard a lot about you"

"All good I hope" Zoe joked, turning her eyes sideways to glance at Nick.

"Please all of you come in" She said, ushering them all into the front room as soon as they had entered the house.

As soon as they entered, Zoe began to take her coat off, not thinking anything other than how considerably warm the house was. Rosa gasped in surprise, "Oh Nick you never said you were expecting a another baby" She clasped her hands in joy, "That's wonderful news" She beamed, hugging Zoe into an embracing hug.

"She's 3 and half months now" Nick proudly smiled "I was going to surprise you today"

"Well it certainly is that, how lovely to be having another grandchild, you've done me proud"

Nick smiled "Where's papa?" He asked looking around the house which he had grown up in. Nothing at all had changed, every bit of furniture and decoration looked exactly how he remembered it, so tidy and precise.

"He's upstairs, he will be down soon" She said.

"Hello son" Nicolo said entering the room and taking in all the new faces sitting in his front room.

He looked much older than Nick remembered, a lot older in fact and this made him realise that the time they had was precious, "Hello" Nick said, standing up and greeting his father.

"You've done well for yourself" He said as he glanced over at Zoe, "she's too good for you" He joked.

Nick laughed, they had the same kind of humor, "She certainly is" He smiled widely, as Zoe got up and joined them to meet Nick's father.

[x]

"I think it's going considerably well" Nick whispered to Zoe as they sat in the corner of the room watching their children play with their grandparents. They had been here all day but the children were enjoying themselves so they didn't feel the need to go just yet.

"better than alright" She smiled, leaning up and kissing Nick on the lips as he sat on the arm of the chair. Nick's mum and dad were much friendlier than the picture she had built up in her mind, she didn't understand why Nick had never invited her to meet them before.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Thanks to WaterlooRoadSianandMadi on the suggestion I am using in this chapter :)**

* * *

"Can we go in the swimming pool?" Oliver beamed to his grandma with puppy dog eyes.

Rosa glanced over at Nick and Zoe to check their approval, "Yes I suppose so but only the indoor one as it's too cold to go outside in this weather" She said turning all motherly on them.

"There's an indoor pool?" Maisie gasped in surprise, her mouth dropping wide open. They had never seen a house so big and impressive in their lives.

"Come on then" Rosa said standing up and leading them all down to the swimming pool.

"Oh daddy, I can't go swimming can I" Phoebe looked up at Nick with her big eyes as she realised that her cast was going to restrict her from having fun.

"I'm afraid not" Nick told her, he hated disappointing her and he could see how upset she was that she couldn't join her brother and sister in the pool, "You can sit on the side though sweetie" Nick tried to compromise with her.

"Mum" Maisie called her to the side as the others began to walk off into the pool room, "I'm on my period" She whispered in a hushed voice so that nobody could hear her as she was quite embarrassed about it.

"Oh sweetheart" Zoe said, sympathizing with her as she knew how much she would love to go and play in the big empty pool, "it's tough being a girl isn't it" She joked trying to lighten the mood, "You can try a tampon if you like?" She suggested.

Maisie shook her head "Eww" She exclaimed, laughing at the same time, "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet mum" She said.

Zoe laughed "OK" She agreed.

They went and caught up with the others in the pool room and Oliver had already taken his clothes off and jumped in, way too excited to wait. He was loving splashing around in the big empty pool on his own, it was like a dream come true. "Are you coming in?" He asked his sisters.

"Phoebe can't because of her cast" Nick said, "You'll go in though won't you Mais"

Maisie shook her head "No I don't feel like it today" She said with disappointment in her voice.

Nick looked at her confused, "But you love swimming?"

"Dad just leave it" She snapped, getting annoyed because she couldn't go in when deep down she really wanted too.

"Nick don't" Zoe interrupted as she could see that Nick was about to tell her off for snapping.

Phoebe decided that she would take her socks off and roll up her trousers so that she could sit on the poolside and splash her feet in the water, Maisie then also decided to join her realising that it was the next best think she could do.

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" Rosa asked Nick and Zoe.

"No we'll get back to the apartment" Nick hesitated, as much as he would love to stay over for old times sake, he wasn't sure if Zoe would prefer their own privacy.

"Oh I'd love you all to stay over" Rosa said with a hint of desperation in her voice, "You're more than welcome too"

"We can stay over if you like Nick" Zoe said as she noticed the look on his face "it'll be nice for a change"

"OK" Nick agreed, smiling at Zoe for her approval, "thanks mum" He said.

"Look at me" Oliver shouted from the pool as he began to do a hand stand in the shallow end, splashing his unimpressed sisters in the process.

"Dad get him to stop" Maisie whined as the water splashed her hair.

Nick chuckled and began to take off his shoes socks and t shirt.

"Nick what are you doing?" Zoe laughed, turning to give him a funny look as he began to get undressed.

Nick didn't say a word but instead ran and dived into the pool, completely drowning Maisie and Phoebe on the poolside as the water washed over them.

"Oh my god" Maisie exclaimed "That is so embarrassing"

"Not changed one bit" Rosa chuckled.

Zoe laughed "No he's still a child at heart" She smiled as she watched him play with Oliver in the pool.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to lilangel1 for your suggestion which I am using in this chapter hope you like it :) and also thanks once again to each and every one of you that have reviewed i really appreciate it and enjoy reading them :)**

* * *

"They're all fast asleep" Rosa said as she came back downstairs after putting the children to bed.

"Thanks for that" Zoe smiled as she sat down on the sofa besides Nick and Zoe.

"They're beautiful children, you must be proud" She beamed, smiling as she sat watching Zoe rest her head onto Nick's shoulder and he automatically put his arm around her protectively.

"The certainly are" Nick proudly responded, "We will come back out and visit as soon as this little one is old enough" He said as he placed a hand onto Zoe's bump.

"That would be lovely" Rosa excitedly replied, "I've definitely missed a lot of their lives and that won't be the case with this one"

"We'll make sure of it" Zoe smiled.

"Shall we go to bed Zo?" Nick asked as he saw that Zoe was now starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

She tiredly nodded as she began to wake herself up slightly and they both headed upstairs to their temporary bedroom for the night.

"I can't believe you've never let me meet your mum and dad before now" Zoe said as she got into bed and cuddled up to Nick, resting her head on his chest.

"They've definitely taken a shine to you"

"They're only human" Zoe chuckled.

"Very funny" Nick laughed.

"You alright?" Nick raised his eyebrow in concern as Zoe paused and held her breath.

"Yeah first time I've felt the baby move" She smiled, taking Nick's hand and placing it on her stomach.

Nick grinned widely as he felt his new baby son or daughter move for the first time, "we've definitely got a lively one on our hands here"

"Must take after you seeing as you never keep still" Zoe joked.

"As long as they've got my brains and looks as well then they can't go wrong in life"

"Be careful Nick your head won't fit in the room soon"

Nick smiled "I do love you" He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too" Zoe whispered as she drifted off to sleep, contently lying in Nick's protective arms.

The next morning they awoke early considering that they were on holiday as Maisie had crept into there room. "Mum" She whispered, tapping Zoe on the shoulder as she attempted to wake her up.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked as he was now fully awake.

"I want mum" Maisie replied not wanting to talk to her dad about it, "Mum" She whispered once again, slightly louder this time which woke Zoe from her sleep.

"Mmm?" Zoe asked, too tired to string a proper sentence together.

"Will you come with me" Maisie asked, acting really shy as she tried to get her mum out of bed without having tell her dad what was the matter.

"Why?" Zoe sat up really confused as to what was going on at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Please mum" Maisie begged desperately, keeping her eyes fixed on Zoe to try and give her a hint.

Zoe still had no idea as to what was going on but she rolled out of bed anyway, "Yes fine" She mumbled as she followed Maisie out of the room, turning and shrugging her shoulders at Nick as she left the room.

"What's up sweetheart?" Zoe asked as she was now fully awake as they entered the room that Maisie was staying in.

"I've kind of leaked through" Maisie shyly told her, extremely embarrassed as she rolled back the covers to show her mum.

"Don't worry about that" Zoe tried to reassure her as she could see how embarrassed she was looking, "I'll get it sorted" She smiled.

"Thanks" Maisie smiled, "I'm going to the bathroom" She said as she left her mum to strip the bed.

Zoe soon changed the bed for Maisie with the help of Rosa who was already up and about early and wondered what all the commotion was. Zoe then soon returned back to hers and Nick's room when she was finished.

"You took your time" Nick mumbled, rolling over as the light from outside the room blinded him when Zoe opened the door.

She climbed back into bed which was still warm from where Nick had been lying.

"Do you know what's up with Maisie?" He asked Zoe as they cuddled up together to keep warm.

Zoe looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest, she paused for a moment not knowing whether it was best to tell him or not, "She's on her period" She said.

Nick looked at her in shock, "What?" He said, he couldn't believe that his little girl had grown up so quickly.

"She started a few months ago but I think she's a bit embarrassed about it"

"A few months" Nick repeated "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, slightly disheartened that Zoe had felt the need to keep it from him.

"Nick getting your period is a big deal I'm sure she doesn't want her dad knowing"

"That explains the mood swings"

"Yeah so don't be so harsh on her" Zoe laughed, playfully hitting Nick on the arm. He retaliated by rolling over and pinning her down so that he was on top of her but propping himself up on one arm so that he didn't harm the baby, he began to playfully tickle her under her arms causing Zoe to laugh hysterically. It was definitely her weak point and Nick knew it.

She soon managed to break herself away from him before one thing lead to another, "Come on we best get up, they'll be wondering what's happened to us" She said, slowly rolling back out of bed.

"Or we could stay here all day" Nick suggested, playfully trying to drag her back into bed.

Zoe moved forward and slowly kissed him on the lips, she knew that this would tease him, "I don't think so Nick, your mum will jump to all kinds of conclusions" She smiled as she pulled herself out of bed.

Nick smiled as she got out of bed, she knew how to tease him and push his buttons.

They both then quickly got ready and headed downstairs to join the rest of the family who were already up and eating breakfast around the kitchen table.

Rosa grinned as soon as they entered the room, "Nice of you to finally join us" She said, keeping her eyes on them both in suspicion.


	35. Chapter 35

The Jordan's week in Italy head flown by for them and today was the day that they were going back home, much to their disappointment.

"do we have to go home dad?" Phoebe moaned as they packed their belongings ready to leave for the airport as their holiday had now come to a close.

"I'm afraid so" Nick said, equally not wanting to return back to reality.

"Why can't we live here with grandma and granddad?" She whined as she sat down and watched Nick and Zoe pack the reminder of their clothes. She had grown extremely close to her grandparents over the week, in fact they all had, even Nick and Zoe weren't looking forward to saying goodbye to them and not knowing when they were going to see them again.

"Because we have to get back to school and work missy" Zoe said.

Phoebe frowned "I don't even like school" She said in a sulk.

Zoe chuckled "Yes I know you don't" She said, rolling her eyes at Nick.

"Can we come back to visit them?" She asked, looking at Nick for an immediate answer.

"Of course we can" Nick said with promise in his voice "They're going to come and visit us when the baby is born" He reassured her. He was certain that they would, they had built up an extremely strong bond with the children and he was even closer to them than ever.

Phoebe's whole face lit up as he said this "Really?" She asked in excitement.

Nick nodded "But only if you're a good girl" He winked, knowing that she would be on her best behavior now that she knew this.

"I will be a good girl" She grinned.

"I'm ready" Maisie said as she came into their bedroom. The holiday had really helped Maisie too, she seemed much happier and back to her old cheerful self now.

Nick smiled "Right Zo, I think we're set to go" He said as he fastened all of their suitcases up.

"I hope we've not forgotten anything" Zoe said, quickly checking all the draws in the bedroom.

"As long as we don't forget the kids" Nick chuckled as Zoe shot him a deathly look "I think we will manage"

Their plane was due in under 2 hours so they had to quickly leave the apartment and get a taxi straight to the airport to check in before it got too busy. Luckily when they arrived the airport floor was relatively quiet but typically they were the last passengers to board the plane. The children were already tired before the journey even started and Nick already had Phoebe over his shoulder fast asleep as they boarded the plane.

The plane took off almost immediately as they were settled. Nick sunk back into his chair, beginning to relax as all the children were now fast asleep "I think we've worn them out" He smiled, turning to look at Zoe.

Zoe smiled as she looked over at Phoebe and Oliver fast asleep resting on Nick's arm "Enjoy it while it lasts" She smiled. Peace and quiet was a rare thing for them now a days.

"Are you glad I booked the holiday now?" Nick asked. He knew that it had definitely relaxed her having a week from work.

"More than glad" Zoe smiled, reaching her arm across the aisle and taking hold of Nick's hand.

He gripped her hand in response and squeezed it gently, "Good" He smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

They had now been back from their family trip to Italy for 2 days and they were already missing the relaxation. However, duty called and the kids were now back at school and it was Nick and Zoe's first day back at work after the holiday.

"Good work everyone" Zoe smiled at her team who had just successfully helped to stabilize a critically ill patient. She headed over to the bin and disposed of her gloves, as she exited through the resus doors, she suddenly stood still, inhaling a big breath of air to try and steady her balance as nauseous and dizziness suddenly took over her. Everything around her was now spinning and becoming double as she moved to grip onto the reception desk for some stability. It didn't work however as she suddenly crashed to the ground in seconds.

"Zoe" Adam called in a panic as he noticed her fall to the ground. He quickly raced over to her side and began to check her over, "Zoe can you hear me" He called, but there was still no response, she was completely unconscious.

At this point Charlie had also rushed over to see what all the commotion was about, lucky for them it was a pretty quiet day in the ED and Zoe didn't have an audience surrounding her, "Charlie lets lift her onto a bed" Adam ordered, " and Can somebody get Mr Jordan down here now please" He shouted to the nurses standing at reception.

Charlie and Adam quickly lifted Zoe onto a bed and wheeled her into a cubicle so that nobody else would see what was going on.

As Zoe slowly began to come round, she sat up slightly and the first thing she noticed was Nick speeding around the corner in a mad panic, with a rather worried and concerned look on his face. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy, "Zo what happened?" He gasped as he saw the cut on her forehead.

Zoe was still a little disorientated so didn't respond to his question.

"She's fine, she fainted, banged her head and was unconscious for a short while" Adam informed him as he began to put a cannula into Zoe's arm.

"How?" Nick asked, directing his question at Zoe as he sat down on the side of the bed and began to inspect her cut closely like a typical doctor.

She didn't reply and quickly turned her head to the side, Adam could see that she was going to throw up and immediately responded by passing her a bowl.

He flashed Nick a look of concern as Zoe vomited "You know I would normally book a CT now" He said, concerned about Zoe's health but he knew how much risk this would put on the baby.

"No" Nick shook his head, that was completely out of the question, "We can't risk it at this stage, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her"

"I'm fine honestly" Zoe said as she finished vomiting. She lay back on the bed and sighed, Nick always had to make a fuss about everything.

Nick sighed, shaking his head "Stop being so stubborn" He said to her.

"You worry far too much Nick"

"I'll leave you both to it" Adam said as he drew back the curtain and left the cubicle to give them a bit of privacy.

"What happened?" He asked her again, hoping that she might tell him now that they were alone.

"I just fainted, it's fine" Zoe continued to try and reassure him, adamant that she was healthy and well.

Nick shook his head, she was the world's worst patient, "How long have you been feeling like that?" He routinely asked.

"Just this morning" Zoe said, pausing as she spoke unsure of whether she should actually admit this to Nick.

"This morning" Nick gasped "Why didn't you tell me?" He said, putting his hand over Zoe's.

"Because I knew you'd act like this"

"You're pregnant you need to be careful" Nick firmly told her. If it was down to him Zoe knew that she wouldn't even be in work right now.

"Yes exactly I'm pregnant.. you know this can happen"

"Yes and it can also signal other things" Nick reminded her.

"Well do a scan then but I promise you everything's fine"

"I'll go and get one just to make sure" Nick told her rather quickly as he immediately flew off his chair and headed around the entire ED to find what he was looking for.

He soon rushed back with a doppler to check their baby's heart beat for reassurance.

Zoe was inconveniently wearing a dress so Nick was sure to check that the curtains were closed before she lifted her dress up to reveal her bump. He then applied the gel over her bump and began to move the doppler slowly around until he found exactly what he was looking for. A wide smile spread across his face as they both sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Told you everything was fine" Zoe smugly told him, but really she was glad that he had done this to put both of their minds and rest, she knew the effects her fall today could have had on the baby.

"I think this one is trying to scare us a little" Nick laughed, as he wiped the gel off Zoe's stomach with a paper towel.

"Maybe we should of stayed on holiday" Zoe laughed, rolling down her dress and trying to get off the bed like nothing had happened.

"I don't think so" Nick said in refusal, guiding her back down onto the bed "the baby may be fine, but you are going no where"

"What the hell Nick" Zoe sighed in annoyance as Nick left the cubical.


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Nick asked, bending down over the sofa to give Zoe a kiss goodbye. He had demanded that she stayed home today after her recent fall in work yesterday and wasn't going to take any risks having her back on shift today.

Zoe was lying on the sofa still in her pajamas, she was quite liking the idea of a lazy day at home, although she would love to be going into work, she knew that would never happen in a million years if Nick had anything to do with it. She lay her head back on the cushion and chuckled,"Nick just go, I'm a big girl I can cope without you for a few hours" She continued to try and reassure him.

"Just ring me if you need anything and I'll be straight back" Nick said. It was very rare that Zoe missed a shift so going in without her was going to be strange for him.

Zoe sighed, he just couldn't help himself, he worried over the slightest thing, "Yes, now go" She said, pushing him away from the sofa hoping that he would finally leave her to some peace and quiet.

Nick chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm going promise" He said as he left the room.

The kids were already waiting for him in the car and he had managed to get them all ready by himself in the space of less than a new hour, which was a record for all of them. He drove them all to school and then headed straight over to the ED.

Nick and the kids had not even left the house an hour ago but Zoe was already bored, she had already flicked through every channel on the TV and read all of the magazines that she had. She picked up her phone and decided to give Nick a text.

**_Hope the ED is still holding up without it's best doctor xxx _**She typed and sent the message to Nick. They rarely text each other as they were never apart long enough to find the need too but she though this might make him laugh.. if he knew how to reply that is. She put the phone back down on the coffee table and lay back down and waited for a reply.

Nick chuckled as his phone vibrated and her message popped up, he was only doing admin work all morning so a message from Zoe was just the cheer me up he needed. He picked up his phone and decided to instantly write a message back.

**_ED is in the best hands with the best doctor running it. Your boss misses you though x _**He typed, sending his reply back to Zoe. He did really miss her, they were never apart. They had worked in the ED together for over 10 years so walking around the department to not see Zoe was really strange for him.

She was quite shocked when her phone instantly vibrated, she wasn't expecting a reply anytime soon. She picked up her phone and typed back a reply** Maybe_ my boss will let me come and work now then? xx_ **she knew that she was pushing her luck but it was still worth a try.

Nick shook his head as he read her reply and typed back,** Can't_ help yourself can you, no can do x _**He replied. He knew how much she was itching to come back to work but one day of rest may just do her good and he didn't want to risk it this early.

Zoe sighed, she knew that would be his reply anyway, **Rubbish answer boss. See you tonight, love you xx** She replied.

Nick never had chance to reply as he was called into resus with an emergency but her message had put him in a good mood all day anyway.

After texting Nick in the first hour of the morning, Zoe's day had since flown by. She had slept for most of it and couldn't believe when she next awoke at 10 to 5. Nick and the kids were going to be back in 10 minutes and she hadn't done a single thing all day. Since waking up she had suddenly felt ill again, her head was pounding and she was feeling nauseous once again. She put it all down to her pregnancy, it was the only explanation it could be. She felt like this almost everyday just lately. Her last pregnancy with Phoebe had gone smoothly with no problems what so ever. This was a whole new experience for her and what ever it was she didn't like it.

She heard the front door bang open and knew that they had arrived home. Her peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted as all the three children came bouncing into the house shouting and screaming, "Hi Mum" They all shouted, as they raced into the kitchen. Their main priority was to get food, they were always hungry after school.

"Hi darling" Nick said, as he came into the front room to see Zoe still lying on the sofa in her pajamas in the exact same position that he had left her.

"Hi" Zoe weakly smiled, holding her hand to her head as her head pounded.

"Have you even moved all day?" Nick asked, noticing that everything was exactly how he left it.

"I feel awful Nick" Zoe admitted. She would rarely give in and admit that she was feeling unwell to anyone.

Nick moved forward and felt her head, "You are really warm" He said.

"Why can't it just stop" Zoe groaned as she pulled a blanket up over her.

"You stay here and rest and I'll go and make us some tea" Nick said, leaning over and kissing her forward as he went to cook them all some dinner.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit of a boring chapter but I wanted to get across how ill Zoe is in this pregnancy for future chapters :) will try and update again tonight. Please review if you get the chance and thank you to all of those who have reviewed the past chapters! x**


	38. Chapter 38

The following day and Zoe had somehow managed to twist Nick's arm and convince him to allow her to return back to work, although she was still slightly unwell, she couldn't stand another boring day at home alone doing nothing.

"If you need a lay down just go for one" Nick told Zoe as their shift was just about to begin.

Zoe rolled her eyes. Much to her advantage Jeff and Dixie at this point came crashing through the doors with their next patient. Zoe couldn't resist the opportunity and raced straight over to get back to work.

Nick went to open his mouth to call her back over, but decided to just leave her to it, she wouldn't listen if he told her to just do light duties anyway.

"Is Nick Jordan around?" Nick heard a familiar voice asking Noel at the reception desk. He spun around on his heels and walked over to join them, "Hello again" Nick smiled, as he noticed his friend Chris from Ollie's football club.

"I was just down here getting patient notes" Chris explained holding up the pile of records that he held in his hand, "thought I'd come by and say hello"

"come through to my office if you like?" Nick gestured to his office door to avoid Noel who was stood ear wigging into their conversation.

Chris nodded and followed Nick through to his office.

The door swung open and like usual it was Zoe just barging her way in here. Technically it was her office just as much as it was Nick's now. Her eyes opened wide as she saw who was standing beside Nick, she completely froze for a second. It must have been over 12 years since she had last saw him. He had definitely aged she thought to herself.

Nick smiled as she entered the room, "This is my wife Zoe... Dr Hanna" Nick proudly introduced her to Chris, smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Zoe this is Chris, he works in vascular, Ollie's friends with his son Jack" Nick introduced them both.

"Your wife" Chris echoed, raising his eyebrows at Zoe, "Nice to meet you" He smiled, winking at Zoe in the process so that Nick couldn't see.

Zoe was still a little taken back by him being here in her husbands office, "Hello" She weakly smiled as Chris stood grinning at her. He was definitely still as creepy as she remembered.

"Did you want something Zo?" Nick asked, as Zoe stood frozen staring at the two men before her.

Zoe slowly shook her head, slowly backing out of the door, "Erm.. no" She replied "nothing important"

Nick frowned as she closed the door behind her, "She's not usually like that, she's pregnant and I think it's getting to her" He explained.

"Pregnant?" Chris echoed "Well Congratulations" He said to Nick before they both took a seat and carried on their conversation where they left off.

Zoe rushed across the ED floor to head outside for some fresh air. What she would kill to have a cigarette right now. He was definitely a face she wasn't expecting to see on her face day back in the ED. She was just hoping that nothing would get back to Nick about it. She sighed, running her hands through her hair, she leaned back and rested her head on the wall.

"Alright Zoe?" A familiar Liverpudlian voice called as they made their way around the corner to where Zoe was stood.

"Linda, yeah absolutely" Zoe tried to convincingly smile as her friend joined her.

"You look stressed" Linda bluntly pointed out.

Zoe sighed "Just a bit of a bad day" She said not wanting to give too much away.

Linda laughed slightly "It's only 10 o'clock" She said as she looked at the watch on her uniform, "What's happened then?" She asked, knowing Zoe all to well and could see that she had something playing on her mind.

"My ex is inside playing best mates with Nick and he has no idea about the past we share" Zoe straightly told her.

Linda tried her best not to laugh, she was constantly finding out about a different ex of Zoe's all the time, "Christ Zoe, you have some skeletons in your closest" She stated.

"If he says anything about our history, Nick won't be happy" Zoe said in seriousness, her face painted with worry.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! I have actually changed this chapter from them both arguing as I know a few of you didn't want to see that :) This character isn't clingy Chris by the way he's just a character I have added in, the name Chris is just coincidence, hope you enjoy it x**

* * *

After speaking to Linda, Zoe headed straight back inside and decided to take her friends advice and go and find Nick and speak to him before Chris had the chance to beat her to it.

She went to check the first obvious place which was Nick's office, however, as she approached it she could see through the window that he wasn't in there, so she went inside to wait for him.

It was as if Nick could sense that she was there because as soon as she sat down Nick entered, "Alright Zoe?" He asked as he saw her sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Listen Nick, we need to talk" Zoe said, looking at him with a worried look on her face.

Nick looked at her in concern "Is everything alright?" He panicked, instantly thinking the worst.

Zoe paused for a second, looking Nick directly into his eyes, "I'm not sure how to put this" She nervously said.

Nick put down the notes which he had in his hand and walked over to her, "I don't like the sound of this" He said, looking at her for her to continue.

"I wanted to tell you before he did"

"Who?" Nick frowned, not having a clue what she was talking about it.

"Chris is an ex of mine" She slowly said, watching Nick's face and expecting his facial expressions to soon change.

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

Zoe nodded "Yeah, a very long time ago though" She quickly added before Nick had time to jump to any conclusions.

"How long ago?" Nick questioned, wondering why she felt the need to bring this up now.

"When we first met" She replied.

"Were we together?" Nick asked, trying to piece it together.

Zoe shook her head "I was in a relationship with him for a few months before I even knew you"

"And?" Nick asked, seeing that Zoe had clearly not finished explaining what she wanted to say.

She kept her eyes fixed on Nick's as she spoke, "I did sleep with him after that, just the once, after we had first slept together" She admitted. Knowing that it was best just to get everything out in the open. Secrets were never a good thing.

Nick chuckled slightly as she still had a worried look painted on her face, "Why did you think I would be angry about that?" He asked, moving closer and putting his hands either side of where her hips sat on the desk.

Zoe shrugged, unsure why Nick was finding the whole situation so funny, "I don't know, I guess it's like cheating"

"We weren't together it doesn't bother me" Nick told her "I think it's fair to say we've both got a past reputation" He laughed.

"reputation?" Zoe playfully raised her eyebrows "What are you trying to say?" She asked, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Nothing at all" Nick smiled, moving his body closer until his lips met hers.

After returning his kiss, Zoe pulled away wanting to finish her conversation, "He's not as nice as you think though Nick"

Nick froze for a moment, "What do you mean?" He asked, fearing what she was about to say next.

"He's got a horrible temper, he was so possessive"

Nick instantly had a worried and concerned look on his face, "He didn't did he?" He asked. He had to clear this from his thoughts.

Zoe shook her head "Oh no" She quickly reassured him "He's just not somebody I particularly want to see again"

"Well if that's what you want, then I won't see him again" Nick said.

"You don't have to do that"

Nick ran a hand through her hair, tucking loose strands behind her ears, "I want too" he whispered as their foreheads touched.

Zoe smiled, the feeling of his voice against her skin still made her heart beat faster and created butterflies in her stomach, "I love you so much" She said, cupping Nick's face in her gentle hands.

"I love you too" Nick smiled, moving forward to passionately kiss her once again.

Their kiss was soon interrupted as Charlie came into the room, "Nick, Zoe, we've got an RTC coming in" He called, leaving straight away knowing that they would soon follow.

Zoe pulled away from Nick's embrace, "Back to reality" She sighed, pulling herself off the edge of the desk as Nick moved away. She followed him out of the office as they both rushed back to work.

Nick turned his head and winked at her as they left "We can carry this on later" He grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

**Right I'm planning ahead a bit here for future chapters, but I'm going to do a little poll on which gender the baby should be, so please review or message me to say whether you would like them to have a baby boy or girl and the one with the most wins :)**

* * *

"Nick are you ready?" Zoe asked as she entered Nick's office at the end of their shifts "we're going to be so late" She said checking her watch one more time.

"What for?" Nick asked, as he began to put all of his paper work away.

"Maisie's award ceremony at school" Zoe told him. She had mentioned this to him everyday for the last week but he had still somehow managed to forget.

"Oh shit" Nick exclaimed "Is that tonight?"

"Yes now come on" Zoe said, trying to hurry him up seeing as though they were already 5 minutes late.

Nick quickly grabbed his coat off the back of the door and put it on as he followed Zoe out of the hospital.

They were 15 minutes late when they arrived at the school but luckily for them the ceremony hadn't quite yet started. The school hall was packed however and they struggled to find a seat, so they had to sit close to the back, but they could still see the children sitting on the stage and Maisie had already spotted her parents walk in... typically the last ones but at least they were here.

"Look who's sitting over there" Nick pointed out Chris who was sitting a few rows in front of them as they both took their seats in time for the main lights to dip.

"Oh god, there's no getting rid of him if he's got a kid here as well" Zoe chuckled.

Nick laughed "We'll sneak out before he even see's us"

The ceremony had been going on for a quite a while now and Zoe could see that Nick was going to be asleep any minute soon, she gave him a slight nudge to wake him up as the year 7 awards were being called, "And_ the award for the student in Year 7 who has outstanding performance and has shown massive improvement and dedication over the term in all aspects is awarded to Maisie Jordan"_ Mrs Roberts announced as Maisie stood up and began to make her way across the stage, followed by a huge round of applause from the audience.

"I knew she would get it" Nick beamed as he proudly watched her collect the award. Maisie always doubted herself and was convinced that she wouldn't win an award.

After Maisie's award there weren't many more to be given out so the time quickly passed by. As soon as the ceremony had finished Maisie came excitedly running over to her mum and dad.

"Well done sweetheart" Zoe proudly smiled as Maisie showed them her certificate.

"Thanks mum" Maisie smiled.

"Come here" Nick gestured pulling her into a big hug "I'm so proud of you" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"I can't breathe" Maisie complained, laughing as her dad began to let go of her.

"Mr and Mrs Jordan" Mrs Roberts called as she came over to join them.

"Hello" Nick and Zoe both smiled.

"How's Maisie getting on?" Nick quickly asked, wanting to check her progress since finding out about her dyslexia.

"She's doing great, which I think is highlighted through her award this evening, I think that the support is really helping Maisie in all areas" She reassured them "are you getting on with it OK Maisie?" Mrs Roberts directed her question at Maisie.

"Yeah it's so much easier now" Maisie smiled.

"That's brilliant, we will help you as much as we can" She reassured them all. She had done everything she could to ensure that Maisie was now getting all the support that she needed and Nick and Zoe were so grateful for it.

"Thank you so much for all your support we can't thank you enough" Zoe thanked her once again.

Mrs Roberts smiled "It's my pleasure" She said "I'll see you soon" She said before leaving them.

"Bye Miss Roberts" Maisie shouted as she walked away.

"Shall we go and pick your brother and sister up then?" Zoe suggested and both Nick and Maisie nodded as they began to leave the building.

"You can choose where we're going to eat Mais" Nick said.

"Cool" Maisie grinned"I think we should have pizza" She suggested.

Nick chuckled "I knew you would say that"

They then went straight to pick up Oliver and Phoebe and all headed out for a celebratory meal for Maisie's hard work.


	41. Chapter 41

Nick and Zoe had both booked the morning off work today as it was the day that Phoebe was finally having her cast removed and they also had their second pregnancy scan.

"Why isn't Phoebe wearing her school uniform?" Ollie moaned as he joined his mum and dad in the kitchen.

"Because she's going to the hospital to get her cast removed" Zoe reminded him.

"So she doesn't have to go to school?" Ollie asked.

"Nope, but you still do" Zoe said, knowing that he was going to moan about this any second now.

"That's not fair, I don't feel very well though" He continued to moan, clutching his arm around his stomach as he dragged himself over to the kitchen table.

Nick walked over and placed the palm of his hand on Oliver's forehead, "Nice try" He chuckled, catching onto his son's plan.

Oliver groaned "I never get a day off school" He mumbled under his breath in annoyance.

"You all ready Phoebe?" Nick smiled as his youngest daughter entered the room. She had such an unsettled look upon her face and Nick couldn't work out whether she was just tired or if she was worrying about today.

"Yeah" She nodded unconvincingly "Will it hurt today?" She asked. Ever since breaking her arm she was still a little nervous about going to the hospital even though it was like her second home.

Nick shook his head "You won't feel a thing I promise" He smiled to reassure her, causing a little smile to also appear on her face.

"You are not wearing your wellies to the hospital" Zoe said as she noticed what Phoebe had dressed herself in. She was in such a mix match outfit. Zoe knew that allowing her to get dressed on her own wasn't such a good idea.

"Why not?" Phoebe glared. She loved her wellies, they were bright pink and covered in ponies and she loved to wear them anywhere and everywhere.

"Because they're dirty, now go and get changed please" Zoe ordered, sending her back upstairs.

Once they were all finally dressed and ready, they dropped both Maisie and Oliver off at their schools and then went to the hospital. They were a little early for Phoebe's appointment however, so Nick being a typical clinical lead decided that this was a perfect opportunity for him to just check up on his department.

"I didn't think you two were in work today?" Charlie asked as he saw them all leaving Nick's office.

"Well you know Nick, can't stay away for 5 minutes" Zoe laughed, rolling her eyes.

Charlie laughed "That is true" He said, seeing the unimpressed look Nick was now giving Zoe.

"I'm getting my cast off today Charlie" Phoebe excitedly told him, waving her pink cast around for him to see. She couldn't wait for it to come off now, 6 weeks had been long enough and she was so excited to be able to return back to swimming soon.

"Oh wow" Charlie said, matching the excitement on Phoebe's face "How exciting"

They soon said goodbye to Charlie and headed upstairs to the children's ward for their appointment.

"Mum I'm really scared" Phoebe whispered to Zoe as they sat in the waiting room. She had just had an X-ray to confirm that her bones had now healed correctly and all they had to do now was to wait for it to be removed.

"There's nothing to worry about, you won't feel a thing" Zoe reassured her.

"Phoebe Jordan" A nurse called as she entered the waiting room to come and get her.

They all stood up and Phoebe automatically gripped onto Zoe's hand for comfort as they headed into the cubicle.

Phoebe climbed onto the bed and as soon as she was comfortable the doctor began to removed the cast.

"You alright?" Zoe asked as she noticed the look on Phoebe's face and her hand gripping onto the side of the bed.

"It tickles" Phoebe started to giggle at the vibrations that were being created as the doctor began to saw away her cast.

Nick and Zoe both laughed as they watched her sit giggling the whole way through, she had definitely changed her mood from all the worrying she was doing this morning. It didn't take long and the cast was soon off.

"Does that feel better?" Nick asked as he saw Phoebe instantly flexing her arm slightly as the cast was removed.

"It feels strange" Phoebe said.

"It will do because you're used to your cast" Nick told her.

The doctor then assessed Phoebe's arm to check that everything was OK and signed her off "Well everything looks fine to me, I think you're ready to go" The nurse smiled at Phoebe "Would you like a sticker for being a brave girl?" She asked as Phoebe climbed off the bed.

"Yes please" Phoebe instantly nodded as she chose a sticker from the doctors collection.

"Thank you" Nick said as the doctor left the cubicle for them to get their belongings together.

"Now we've got to go and have a scan of the baby, so would you like to come and see your baby brother or sister with us?" Nick asked.

Phoebe's face instantly light up with excitement "Yeah" She grinned. She couldn't wait for the baby to arrive now and they both knew she would love to see this scan.

"Come on then" Nick smiled, putting his arm around Zoe as he guided them both out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

"Mr and Mrs Jordan" A woman called as she appeared in the waiting room, "Would you like to follow me?" She smiled, gesturing for them to follow her into the room.

"Hello, and What's your name then?" She politely smiled as Phoebe skipped into the room first, hovering around the bed.

"Phoebe" She confidently replied.

"I bet you're excited to be a big sister Phoebe" The midwife said.

Phoebe nodded "I'm going to share all my toys with her" She smiled. She was convinced that she was going to be having a little sister no matter what.

"Do you already know baby's gender?" The midwife asked, turning from Zoe to Nick.

Zoe shook her head "No, she's just hoping" She chuckled.

"Would you like to find out?" She asked them. Zoe had only just gone into her 18th week but it was more than likely they would be able to tell at this stage.

Zoe turned and looked up at Nick, "We said that we wouldn't" She said, unsure whether Nick actually wanted to find out or not as they had planned all along that they weren't going to.

"Oh please mum" Phoebe begged, dying to find out whether she was having another brother or sister.

"What do you think?" Zoe asked, turning to look at Nick again for his opinion.

"Whatever you choose I will be happy" Nick smiled.

The midwife had now began to apply the gel across Zoe's stomach and was moving the transducer around to find the perfect image on her screen.

Zoe looked to see the desperation on Phoebe's face. She had waited to see Phoebe's gender when she was born so thought that it might be nice to prepare if they knew whether they were having a boy or a girl, "OK we will find out the sex" She finally decided, looking at Nick one more time to check that this was alright with him and he nodded his approval.

The midwife nodded and turned the screen around for them both to see for themselves.

"A boy" Zoe beamed as she looked at the screen. Although she considered Oliver as her own son, deep down she had always wanted a little boy. The perfect mix of both her and Nick and a little brother for Ollie to play with.

"Yep it's a boy" The midwife confirmed, "Would you like another copy of the scan?" She asked.

"Please" Zoe smiled. She turned to look at Nick once again, who had not yet said a single word, but she could see from the big grin on his face that he was more than pleased to be having another son.

Phoebe on the other hand wasn't so pleased about the news of the baby being a boy, "I don't want a brother" She sulked, sticking out her bottom lip.

Nick and Zoe both looked at each other chuckling. Phoebe was convinced that she would be having a little sister and the thought of another brother put her off the idea all together, "Well I'm afraid you're stuck with one now" Nick laughed seeing the disappointment on her face.

"That's not fair" She moaned, folding her arms to show that she wasn't happy, "Can I have a sister after then?" She cheekily asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't think so" Zoe immediately replied, laughing "There are going to be no more babies after this one" She said, much to Phoebe's disappointment.

"There you go" The midwife said as she handed over a new copy of the scan to Zoe. She then wiped the gel off her stomach and Zoe rolled her top back down and climbed off the bed.

After making sure all information was sorted, they said goodbye to the midwife and left the maternity department.

"Now to go and break the news to Ollie and Maisie" Zoe said as Nick wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sure they'll take it better than little madam over there" He chuckled as Phoebe had wandered off slightly in front, still sulking as she took in the recent news, "She clearly just takes after her mum"

Zoe sarcastically laughed "Very funny" She said, playfully hitting Nick on the arm.

"are you happy?" He asked.

"Couldn't be happier" Zoe widely smiled, stopping for a moment to give Nick a kiss.

"Me too" Nick smiled, patting the small of her back before heading to catch Phoebe up.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews i love reading them and thanks to those who said which gender you would like the baby to be.. everyone did infact say boy.. so there you go, they're having a boy! :) xx**


	43. Chapter 43

"Phoebe I don't want you saying anything about the baby until we get home, OK?" Nick said as they were just about to pick up Maisie and Ollie on their way home from the hospital.

"OK" Phoebe reluctantly agreed. She was still sat sulking in the back of the car however and had been rather quiet all the journey home. They knew it was just a temporary thing however, as soon as they baby arrived they were sure she would soon change her mind.

They went to Maisie's school first as it was the furthest away from home and they then proceeded onto Oliver's school.

"What's up with you?" Maisie asked as soon as she got into the car, turning to her sister who had not spoken to them like she usually would do.

"She's fine aren't you sweetie" Zoe quickly added, not wanting her to spoil the surprise early.

As soon as they arrived home Nick ordered them all into the front room almost immediately, "We've got a surprise for you" He began, as they all took a seat on the sofas.

"Are we going on holiday again?" Ollie asked, getting his hopes up.

Nick chuckled, "Not that kind of surprise" He said.

Zoe turned and smiled at Nick before looking back at Ollie and Maisie, "You're going to have a baby brother" She announced.

Ollie's mouth instantly dropped open, he had always dreamt of having a little brother to play with and somebody to teach football, "No way" He gasped in excitement.

"Aww, I knew it was going to be a boy" Maisie smiled, she could see that her mum and dad were both ecstatic about the news, so this was enough for her. She didn't mind whether it was a boy or a girl anyway as she already had both a brother and a sister, "Is this why you're sulking Pheeb?" She laughed, as she noticed her sister lying back on the sofa taking no notice in the conversation.

Zoe laughed, nodding at Maisie's question "Yeah, you were hoping for a sister weren't you" She said, running her hand down Phoebe's hair.

"You've got me" Maisie said, nudging Phoebe to try and cheer her up about it.

"But i wanted another one" She moaned to her sister.

Maisie continued to chuckle "a brother will be just as good though" She tried to convince her that it wasn't such a bad thing after all, "you can still dress him up and do his hair" She laughed.

"I don't think so" Nick laughed, shooting Maisie a strange look.

"Well I'm happy about it" Maisie said, reassuring them.

Zoe smiled at how mature Maisie was being about the whole situation unlike her younger sister.

After they had all digested the news, they soon had their tea and when the kids were then all in bed, Nick and Zoe were glad to finally sit down and relax after the long and busy day which they had had.

"We need to sort out where he is going to sleep you know" Zoe said, looking up at Nick as she had her head resting on his chest.

"We could put the girls together?" Nick suggested. There were actually 5 bedrooms in the house, but the smallest room wouldn't be big enough for long.

"Oh because that is going to go down so well" Zoe chuckled, remembering how well they had reacted to sharing a room with each other on holiday.

"Well now Maisie's getting older we can change the guest room into hers and the baby can have her old room?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, we will see what she says" Zoe agreed that this would be the best option, "we really need to get the nursery sorted though" She said. Her pregnancy had gone so fast already considering she was now half way and she knew that there wouldn't be much time left getting until the baby finally arrived.

Nick nodded in agreement "We will get it done soon" He promised her.

"you're really glad it's a boy aren't you" Zoe said, picking up on the extremely good mood that Nick was in. She knew deep down he was hoping for another son.

"well another boy to take over the Jordan name" Nick joked, winking at her as she looked up at him. He knew that this would wind her up.

Zoe chuckled "that's all you think about isn't it" She teased.

"I would of equally loved a girl though"

"I know" Zoe smiled as Nick rested his hand across her bump.

"maybe next time" He joked, nudging Zoe to test her reaction.

"don't you start as well, we could open our own school if we had anymore" Zoe joked, rolling her eyes at his suggestion.

Nick chuckled "you ready for bed?" He asked as he noticed her starting to yawn.

Zoe nodded "Yeah i'm shattered" She replied. They got up off the sofa and headed straight to bed, exhausted from their long day.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone thanks for the constant lovely reviews! Since we know they are now having a boy I have created a poll which you will be able to vote which name you want the baby to be called! Simply just click onto my profile and the poll should be there for you to vote! Please please vote guys I just can't choose hehe (I hope this works anyway as I haven't checked it, just let me know if it doesnt and i'll try and sort it) xx**

* * *

Nick and Zoe had just finished their long day shift at the ED, luckily it was now Friday though and they both had all weekend off to spend with the kids. As soon as they had done their hand overs they wasted no time in heading to Nick's car, wanting to get home as quick as they could.

"What we going to do about Maisie's birthday on Sunday?" Zoe asked as soon as they sat down in the car. They still hadn't brought her presents yet and they were pushing it to organise a birthday party at this late notice. She felt guilty because Maisie was going to be 13 in two days, her first day of being a teenager and they still hadn't arranged anything special for her.

"We could go shopping now?" Nick suggested. Her birthday had come around so quickly and he really wanted to spoil her with it being a special birthday.

"What about the kids?" Zoe asked, as they were just on their way to pick them up from school.

"Ring your mum?" Nick suggested, she had spent some time with them in a while anyway.

Zoe rang her mum and she immediately agreed to collect the children from school, she loved spending time with them whenever she could. Once they knew that the children had somewhere to go after school, Nick drove to Bristol city center so that they could do a bit of last minute shopping.

"Why don't we get her a phone?" Zoe suggested as she gazed into a phone shop window they had just wandered past. She was forever playing on her phone and she knew she would be ecstatic at the thought of having her own.

"She's a bit young isn't she?" Nick asked. At the age of 13, the majority of Maisie's friends already had their own mobile phones but to Nick she still felt like a baby. The thought of her having this device that created all kinds of potential dangers frightened him a little.

"She's going to be a teenager" Zoe reminded him "At least lets go and have a look?" She tugged at Nick's arm which she had linked with her own and turned him around so that they could go back to the shop.

Nick decided there would be no harm in just having a look "I'm just going to leave all this to you" He laughed. Zoe was always good at choosing presents for them.

After spending about half an hour in the shop looking at every phone possibly available, Zoe had finally talked Nick into buying Maisie a simple blackberry device. He wasn't convinced still but trusted Zoe's decision that Maisie was going to love it. After leaving the phone shop they also decided to go and buy her an i-pod. She wasn't going to want any toys at this age so they decided that these were probably the best options.

As they walked further through the shopping center, Zoe could see a baby shop in the corner of her eye and she couldn't resist going to have a look. She hadn't brought one single thing for him yet.

"How cute are these?" Zoe said, holding up a pair of baby Ugg boots to show Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes "We are not having a designer baby" He chuckled.

"He would look adorable though" Zoe said, trying to twist Nick's arm.

"Maybe when he's older" He suggested, moving on to look at some baby grows.

They finally left the shop 20 minutes later with 3 carrier bags full of clothes and essentials for the baby, along with a carrier seat. At least they were now well equipped for when he arrived.

"Maisie is too spoilt" Nick said as the left the shopping center. He was loaded with shopping bags full of little bits for Maisie's birthday.

"you're only 13 once" Zoe chuckled. She could remember her 13th birthday like it was yesterday and she certainly hadn't had presents as good as these.

"Very true" Nick agreed "Are you hungry?" He asked, turning to look at Zoe with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Starving" Zoe said. She hadn't eaten all day and the effect of this was starting to make her feel ill.

"Come on then" Nick said, walking her over to the other side of the car park where a burger van was parked.

"Oh and there's me thinking you were going to treat me to a posh, romantic meal" Zoe joked.

Nick just grinned at her, "I love hot dogs" He said.

"Yes I know you do" Zoe chuckled as he ordered their food, heading to the car and eating them before they went to pick the children up from Marie's.


	45. Chapter 45

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Zoe said, entering the front room to a very excited Maisie sitting on the sofa eagerly waiting for her family to wake up. Today was her 13th birthday and she had been counting down the days for months until she finally turned into a teenager.

"Happy birthday princess" Nick said, hugging and kissing his eldest daughter as he sat on the sofa beside her.

"Happy birthday" Phoebe and Oliver both shouted in unison as they both came crashing into the front room as lively as ever.

"Thanks" Maisie smiled as Nick and Zoe handed her all of her wrapped birthday gifts ready to open.

As she began to open her first present, her face dropped "No way" She exclaimed in surprise as she opened the box "A phone" She gasped as she pulled it out to take a closer look.

Zoe smiled at the ecstatic look on her face "maybe you can stop using mine now" She chuckled.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad" Maisie said, getting up to hug both her parents.

"Can I have a phone dad?" Phoebe asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Whenever Maisie had something, she would always want it immediately after.

Nick laughed, shaking his head "No way, you've got another 5 years to wait yet" He told her, much to her disappointment.

"We have got one more surprise for you" Zoe said, grinning at Nick as they had managed to arrange a surprise.

Maisie gasped in excitement "What is it?" She eagerly asked, not thinking that this birthday could get any better.

"You'll have to wait and see" Nick said, equally as excited as she was. He couldn't wait for her to see what it was.

"I want you to get ready and then we're going out somewhere later" Zoe told her.

"What kind of clothes do I wear?" Maisie asked, unsure what the occasion was going to be.

"Nice dressy clothes" Zoe said, adding to the excitement, "This might help you decide" She added, handing over one last box to Maisie. It was a large square box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and finished with a large bow.

Nick looked at Zoe unsure as to what this was, he couldn't remember buying anything else other than what she had already opened.

"Open it then" Zoe urged Maisie who was still holding the box in her hand, looking at it with uncertainty.

Maisie began to unravel the bow and as she lifted the lid off, her dream had come true. Inside it sat a pair of shiny silver heels.

"Are you being serious?" Maisie gasped in shock as she lifted them out to take a closer look.

Nick looked at Zoe "Heels?" He asked her, slightly annoyed as he didn't think that they were suitable.

"Yes" Zoe simply replied to him, turning her attention back to Maisie who was beaming over her first pair of heels "So... what do you think?" She asked.

Maisie grinned widely "they are amazing mum, thank you so much" She said, wrapping her arms around Zoe, "This is the best birthday ever" She excitedly added.

Zoe patted her on the back "I'm glad you like them sweetheart" She smiled. She could see that Nick on the other hand wasn't as ecstatic about them as Maisie was.

"I'm going to go and try them on" Maisie excitedly jumped up off sofa and ran upstairs with the box.

Nick shook his head at Zoe "I can not believe you've brought her heels" He said.

Zoe just laughed, shaking her head in return and walked over to him, placing her hands around his face as she sat on his lap "She has grown up Nick, you need to accept it"

Nick sighed, he knew she was right, "But heels?" He added.

"Every girl loves a pair of heels" Zoe grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes "Yeah don't I know it" He chuckled "this is going to be more expense for me now I'm buying shoes for 2 girls"

Zoe smiled "You wouldn't have it any other way" She said, placing a kiss on his lips.


	46. Chapter 46

"You look beautiful" Zoe smiled in amazement as Maisie descended the stairs. She had chosen to wear a pale blue skater dress and her long brown hair was perfectly curled.

As she walked down the stairs she held her new pair of heels in her hands "I don't think I can wear these mum" She said, slightly disappointed as she had always wanted a pair of her own.

"That's OK" Zoe smiled to reassure her "It takes a lot of practice" She chuckled, as Maisie had chosen to wear a pair of flat ballet shoes instead.

Maisie smiled "I don't think I'm ready to grow up yet anyway"

"Well I am glad to hear that" Nick called from the kitchen, before entering the hall himself, "Wow" He said in surprise as he noticed how beautiful his daughter looked.

"What's up?" Maisie asked at her dad's shocked expression.

"You look so beautiful darling" Nick beamed, extremely proud of the beautiful young girl she had turned into.

"Thanks dad" Maisie smiled "Can we go now?" She eagerly asked, dying to find out what her next birthday surprise was.

When Oliver and Phoebe were also ready they all got into the car and Nick finally drove them to the surprise destination.

"What's going on?" Maisie asked, looking around through every window in the car as they pulled up onto a car park. The venue they had arrived at was a large hall but it looked so quiet and deserted as though nobody was around.

Nick glanced through his rear view mirror as he could see Maisie moving around in excitement "Go ahead and see" He said, knowing she couldn't contain it any longer.

Maisie wasted no time and jumped straight out of the car running to the entrance. She noticed that on the door was a number of pink birthday balloons, she grinned excitedly as she realised it must be for her. She opened the large door and as she walked inside a whole group of familiar faces of all her friends and people she considered family stood shouting 'happy birthday' at her. She screamed in excitement, instantly holding her over her mouth in shock as she noticed everyone, along with the beautiful decorations all around the setting.

Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her "Do you like it?" He asked. But from the expression on her face the answer was clearly yes.

"It's amazing, thank you so much" She said, turning around and wrapping her arms around him tightly into her hug.

Nick tapped her slightly on the back as he wrapped his arms back around her "You more than deserve it" He said before kissing the top of her head before releasing his grip.

Maisie ran over to all of her friends and greeted them all, all screaming and jumping around as the music began to play.

"You've done good Mr Jordan" Zoe smiled, placing a kiss on his lips as she walked past him to greet everybody else. The whole of the ED staff were also there to celebrate Maisie's birthday as they were extremely close to her seeing as they had known her for her entire life. They were all practically family anyway.

"Can I have a drink dad?" Phoebe asked immediately as they arrived, tugging at the sleeve on Nick's jacket to grab his attention.

Nick chuckled "yes of course" He said, before she quickly ran off again and found somebody to play with.

He walked over and joined Zoe and the rest of the ED who were still stood chatting in the middle of the floor.

"Hi everyone" He smiled, greeting his staff as they all shouted 'Hello's' at him, "I just want to announce that there is a free bar tonight" He said, much to all of their delight as there were many cheers filling the room.

"Do you want me to get you a drink Zo?" He asked, as he protectively placed his arm around her waist.

Zoe turned her head to look at him, "I'll have a large glass of wine" She said with a serious look on her face.

Nick glared at her in shock, eyes wide open, "I'm joking Nick" She chuckled at the expression on his face "I suppose I will have to have an orange juice"

Nick chuckled "Good girl" He said, tapping her hip before releasing his grip and walking over to the bar to get the drinks in.

"At least you won't have the hangover tomorrow eh doc" Jay nudged her, making light humor.

"Well I wouldn't mind the hangover right now if it meant I got alcohol Jay" She chuckled.

"I'm going to get Mr J drunk" Jay announced, laughing at the thought of his boss being drunk.

"Please do" Zoe chuckled, as they all glanced over and looked at Nick at the bar.

"I'll get the shots in then" Linda suggested, pulling Jay with her as she went.


	47. Chapter 47

"How much have you had to drink?" Zoe chuckled, walking over to Nick who had sat himself at the corner of the table, not speaking to anyone and looking rather worse for wear. He had numerous empty shot glasses surrounding him, he was never usually the type to heavily drink, but they had all somehow managed to persuade him to drink shot after shot.

"I'm fine" He tried to convince her "Come here" He said, taking hold of her hand and attempting to sit her down on his lap.

Zoe didn't respond however, and instead put her arm on his back "Come on" She said, holding out her hand for him to take"Lets go and get you some fresh air eh" She suggested, hoping that it would sober him up slightly. She couldn't help but laugh, she rarely saw Nick drunk, he was never a big drinker, but being drunk at his daughters birthday party was something that he was never going to live down.

As soon as they got outside the doors of the building, Nick had instantly pulled Zoe around the corner of the wall, out of sight of all prying eyes, "I want you now" He grinned, placing his hands on her waist pulling her close to his body, attempting to kiss her in the process.

"Nick no, you are so drunk" Zoe giggled, reluctantly pushing him away. As much as she wanted to return his gestures right now she wasn't going to let this happen in a car park while their kids were inside.

"Oh come on Zo" Nick urged her, running his hands up the sides of her curvaceous body "It'll be just like old times" He winked in attempt to persuade her. He knew what that one single wink could do to her.

Zoe continued to chuckle, the whole situation was just hilarious to her, it was usually the other way round and Nick was the one looking after her, "We are long past that don't you think" She said, as Nick continued to run his hands around her body.

"I could still do it, i could take you right now if you wanted" He teased.

"When we get home" Zoe said placing a slow kiss on his lips to tease him even more "Now come on, we need to get back inside" She said, walking off from him and purposely shaking her hips a little more than normal.

"You are such a tease" Nick groaned as he began to follow her back indoors.

As soon as they walked inside Phoebe was stood waiting for them, "I'm tired" She moaned, rubbing her eyes. It was 11 o'clock, so considerably late for an 8 year old who wasn't used to partying. She had been dancing non stop all night so had clearly burnt all her energy.

"We're going home now sweetie" Zoe told her, taking hold of her hand and going to find Oliver and Maisie.

When they had all collected their coats and said goodbye to everyone, they headed back to the car. Zoe had told all the guests that they could stay as long as they wanted until it was closing time, although she did feel bad leaving early from their own party, Nick was way to drunk to stay any longer and all of the kids were now exhausted and their friends had gone home a while ago anyway.

"What's up with dad?" Oliver asked as Nick stumbled into the passenger seat of the car, instantly resting his head on the door window, not looking forward to the drive home one bit.

"He's had a bit too much to drink" Zoe told them as Nick didn't respond himself.

Maisie started to laugh "At least it's not you this time mum" She joked, remembering all the times that she had seen this role reversed and Nick was helping Zoe into the car instead.

After the 10 minute drive home, both Oliver and Phoebe had already fallen fast asleep and Nick was looking as though he could fall asleep any moment now.

"Maisie can you go and unlock the house please" Zoe said, passing the keys into the back of the car to Maisie, so that she could stay and attempt to get Nick out of the car and then both sleeping children.

Zoe got out of the car and went to open Nick's passenger side door "Come on Nick, get out the car" Zoe ordered, getting slightly annoyed as he just sat there going to sleep.

"I'm fine here" He said, refusing Zoe's hand to help him out. In that split second he had jumped up out of his seat and was racing up the driveway, swinging open the front door at full force that Maisie had only just managed to open and was racing to the bathroom.

"Oh god that's disgusting" Maisie called down the drive to her mum who stood shaking her head and laughing.

Zoe then carried both Phoebe and Oliver who were still fast asleep to bed, tucking them in before going to say goodnight to an exhausted Maisie.

She wandered through to the bathroom where Nick was still sitting on the floor, hugging the toilet base with his head resting on the seat "I feel awful" He groaned as Zoe walked in.

"This is karma" She chuckled, handing him a glass of water. He never had sympathy for her when she was drunk and now this was her payback, "Come on, lets get to bed" She suggested. Nick didn't argue with her this time and took her lead through to the bedroom where he fell instantly asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

As Zoe began to awake she could tell that Nick was no longer asleep from all the restless moving around that he was doing, "morning" She smiled, rolling over onto her side to face him.

"morning" Nick mumbled in return, holding a hand to his head as he grimaced in pain.

Zoe chuckled slightly "How's your head?" She asked, questioning the obvious.

"I don't know how you do these hangovers" Nick grumbled. He now remembered why he didn't drink so much.

"Practice" Zoe smugly replied. She never felt the effects as bad as Nick did, she put it down to becoming so immune to it over the years. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him slowly but passionately on the lips, "You know what you need don't you" She said seductively, moving closer to him so that he could feel her desire.

"mmm" Nick mumbled into her mouth as she continued to kiss him "and what might that be then?" He questioned, smiling as her hands began to explore his body.

They were soon broke out of the moment as their door came flying open, "morning" Phoebe cheerfully shouted, running into their bedroom, causing them to instantly pull apart from each other.

"On second thoughts" Zoe laughed as their daughter jumped onto the bed. She glanced at Nick, they rarely got time alone now a days.

"Oh god Zoe, please make her stop" Nick groaned as Phoebe continued to bounce around the bed, placing a hand to his head as it pounded due to the effects of last night's drinking.

"What's up with dad?" Phoebe asked, seeing Nick's face grimace as soon as anyone spoke.

"He's got a headache from drinking too much" Zoe told her, as Phoebe climbed into bed between them, scrambling under the bed sheets.

"I'll look after you" Phoebe whispered, trying to keep her voice as low as possible for her dad's sake. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against chest.

"Thanks sweetheart" Nick said, kissing the top of her head "at least someone has a little sympathy for me" He said, turning his eyes to look at Zoe.

"Shall we go and get some breakfast Phoebe?" Zoe suggested as she could hear both of the other kids downstairs already and she was sure Nick would appreciate a bit of time alone right now.

Phoebe agreed and jumped straight out of bed, racing downstairs before Zoe.

Zoe walked around to Nick's side of the bed on her way out of the room, leaning over him so that her face was almost touching his "are you coming Mr Jordan?"

Nick grinned "I'd rather you stayed in bed" He said, trying to pull her back into the bed with him.

Zoe pulled back refusing to give in to him, "As much as I'd love too, our kids still need feeding" She said, moving forward to kiss him slowly once again. She knew how much this teased him.

Nick groaned against her lips, he knew exactly what she was doing, "I do remember our little deal last night and you still owe that" He reminded her.

"All in good time" She grinned, kissing him once more, this time with more passion as she knew exactly what this would do to him and with that she the left the room without saying another word, heading downstairs to make the children some breakfast. A while later and Nick had also finally manged to join them all in the kitchen.

"Feeling any better?" Zoe asked, surprised that he had even dragged himself out of bed as he would usually lie in bed moaning all day.

Nick shook his head "That smells awful" He said, wanting to throw up again at the sight and smell of their breakfasts.

"My cooking isn't that bad" Zoe said, shooting him a deathly look.

"Of course not" Nick chuckled, heading to the cupboard that contained all the paracetamol that he was going to need to keep him going through the day.

After finishing her breakfast, Zoe headed into the front room to join the kids, "Do you want to choose a film to watch girls?" She suggested as Maisie and Phoebe sat together on the sofa, lying around in their pajamas and wrapped up under a blanket. She loved spending her days off work just around the house with her family.

Nick and Oliver then both came in and joined, taking a place on the sofas and all just enjoying their relaxing and quiet day at home together.


	49. Chapter 49

Monday morning had soon come back around again and Maisie, Oliver and Phoebe were back in school and Nick and Zoe in the ED.

"How you feeling today Mr Jordan?" Was the first comment Nick heard as he walked hand in hand into work with Zoe.

He looked over to see Jay grinning at the achievement of getting his boss so drunk at the weekend, "I'm fine thanks Jay" Came Nick's simple reply. He was dreading coming into work today, he hated the fact that all of his staff had seen him in such a vulnerable state with his guard down.

"You are never getting him like that again" Zoe firmly said, chuckling with Jay at the same time who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh come on Zoe you were betting me on" Jay laughed, turning all the blame onto her.

"Now that wouldn't surprise me" Nick said, turning his eyes on Zoe who just laughed at his expense "Now come on we've got work to do" He ordered, getting back into his professional clinical lead mode as he marched off to his office, closely followed by Zoe.

"See you later darling" Nick said, kissing Zoe goodbye before they left his office for a busy day at work.

When Zoe's first break of the day eventually came around after her long exhausting morning in resus, she headed straight to Nick's office to pass a bit of time, considering she wasn't allowed to go outside and enjoy a much needed cigarette.

As she entered his office without knocking, Nick was sat at his desk working on the computer, "thought you might need this" She said, placing a coffee cup onto the side of his desk.

"What are you up to?" She smiled, noticing the mischievous look spread across Nick's face as he sat looking up from his computer screen.

He quickly closed down the page which he was currently looking at as Zoe made her way across to him "I've got a surprise for you" He told her, not wanting to give too much away but he knew she would love this.

Zoe sat herself on the edge of his desk so that her legs were either side of where he was sat "I like the sound of this" She grinned, "Any clues to what it is?" She asked, desperate to find out. She took hold of his tie in her hands and playfully toyed with it in an attempt to win him over.

Nick shook his head, chuckling at her "Nope, you are going to have to wait until tomorrow" He grinned, hoping she would soon click onto what the surprise was now for.

"Tomorrow" Zoe mouthed, trying to rack her brains on what day tomorrow was "Oh" She exclaimed as it finally clicked "Our anniversary" She smiled.

Nick smiled "Yeah, who would of thought we've been married 8 years" He said, entwining his fingers with hers as he sat rubbing the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand, simply admiring how lucky he was to have her for a wife.

"Who would of thought we would even get married in the first place" Zoe chuckled. They were both similar characters, before they met each other settling down was never an option, a new fling every week and quick office romances was all they needed. But they seemed to click from day one and marrying seemed like the right option to take next, especially after having their first child together.

"I deserve a medal for putting up with you for so long" Nick said, taking his chances of saying such a brave statement to her, watching the expression change on her face as he said this.

She playfully hit him on the arm "You need to watch yourself Jordan" She laughed.

He stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips, cupping her face in his hands as hers moved to his back and were finding their way up the back of his shirt, "This certainly brings back memories" He spoke against her lips, as she continued to return the kiss and move from his lips, to his neck and chest, kissing every little inch of this face.

"The best days" She breathed as her heart rate began to increase. They wasted no time in removing every inch of each others clothing and before they knew it they were both hurtling back down from an enormous high, holding onto each other as they attempted to get their breath back.

"You've still got it anyway Jordan" She turned around, grinning at him with a satisfied look upon her face as she straightened out her clothing which she had only just put back on.

"I'll add these to my collection" He grinned, holding up her underwear which she had not yet put back on, "I always did love to know you weren't wearing any underwear around my ED"

Zoe shook her head, trying not to laugh "I always knew you were stalking me from day one" She playfully joked.

"Oh of course, how else did I win you over?" He laughed, walking over and giving her one last kiss before they returned to their shifts.

"I hope this surprise is worth it tomorrow" She said before leaving the office, leaving him to continue to cook up his plan.


	50. Chapter 50

As Nick began to awake from his deep sleep, he could sense Zoe also beginning to stir as she pulled the covers up closer to her neck to keep warm.

He rolled over and gently kissed her on the lips as she began to awake, "Happy Anniversary Zo" He whispered.

"Happy anniversary" Zoe mumbled in response, opening her eyes with a smile to see Nick leaning over her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her and returning his kiss but much more forceful and passionately.

"Do i get my surprise yet?" She asked with a cheeky grin on her face as she pulled away from him. She was so eager to find out what Nick had planned for her.

Nick smiled, shaking his head "You are just going to have to wait until after work" He teased, knowing how much this was going to frustrate her all day.

"Nick" Zoe groaned with emphasis "You can't expect me to wait all day" She sighed.

Nick chuckled, she was like a kid on Christmas morning whenever he had a surprise planned for her. "Well it'll motivate you through the shift" He said.

Zoe shook her head, with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Oh that's all you think about isn't it"

Nick moved closer to her so that his face was almost touching hers, "I might give you a little something special during shift" He teased in a seductive voice.

Zoe grinned in response, "Is that a promise?" She questioned.

Nick grinned to mirror hers, "Come here you" He said, playfully rolling her over so she was lying on top of him, "I do love you" He said, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too" Zoe smiled, before kissing him with so much passion and showing him just how much she actually loved him.

After celebrating the morning of their anniversary in style with a special breakfast cooked entirely by Nick, they headed for their usual day of a shift in the ED. Zoe spent the entire shift thinking about what Nick could have planned for her tonight, he wasn't giving anything away what so ever and it was driving her mad trying to guess. Like she had thought, the shift seemed to drag, but after a hectic and busy day made that little bit easier by Nick's special anniversary treat for her, home time soon finally came around.

"Any clues yet?" Zoe asked once again, looking at Nick for the answer. She moved her hand and rested it on Nick's lap as he drove them home.

Nick hesitated about replying for a moment but simply replied with "when we get home, go and change into something special" He told her, not giving too much away still. He quickly turned his head to glance at Zoe, chuckling at the expression on her face as she groaned in frustration.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zoe chuckled as they drove straight past Oliver and Phoebe's school, not stopping to pick them up.

"It's all arranged" Nick told her with calmness. Zoe smiled, he had organised everything so perfectly.

As soon as they pulled up on the driveway and went inside, Zoe wasted no time in going upstairs to have a shower and change into something amazing. She had decided to wear a deep plum tight fitting dress as it was the only maternity dress that she owned that made her look relatively nice. It fit her curves perfectly, complementing her in all the right places and showing just the right amount of cleavage without looking cheap. She still wanted to impress and tease Nick with her outfit even though she was now supporting a large baby bump. She completed her outfit with a small pair of black patent heels, not wanting to risk injury in her condition, but she couldn't resist wearing heels no matter what the occasion was.

"Wow" Nick gasped, his eyes wide as Zoe came downstairs from getting ready "You look amazing" He smiled in amazement as he caught sight of her. Pregnancy was definitely doing her positive favors, she was absolutely glowing.

"Don't look to bad yourself Mr Jordan" Zoe said as Nick straightened out his tie to finish getting ready. He had chosen to wear the most expensive suit he owned and Zoe knew this. It was black, completed with a crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie. She absolutely loved him wearing suits and even though he wore them every day for work, this one was most definitely her favorite.

When they were both fully ready, they got into the car and Nick began to drive to his mystery location, still not giving Zoe any indication yet as to where this was. She had guessed they would be going for a meal, but she didn't know where to.

Zoe smiled widely as she saw the destination they were pulling up at - it was the exact location that Nick had proposed to her over 8 years ago and they had not returned since that day.

They walked inside and was instantly greeted by a young waiter waiting at the door "Mr and Mrs Jordan?" She smiled as they entered, crossing them off the guest list as they nodded in response, "Please, follow me this way" She politely indicated for them to follow her to the other side of the restaurant floor.

As they sat down at the table, there was a large bunch of 50 red and white roses sitting at it along with a bottle of champagne on ice "Wow Nick" Zoe gasped as she picked the large bunch into her arms "they are absolutely gorgeous" She added.

"Champagne Mrs Jordan?" Nick smiled, picking up the bottle and beginning to pour it into her glass.

"I can't believe you've brought me back here" Zoe said, taking in her surroundings.

"It brings back memories doesn't it" Nick added.

"Definitely" Zoe smiled "If only we could do it all over again"

Nick decided that he was going to make her wait for her final and most important present until after they had eaten, he couldn't wait to give it her and see her face light up though.

After finishing their dinner, Nick couldn't wait any longer to give it to her, she thought that the restaurant was her surprise, he knew she would not be expecting anything else. He dived into the pocket of his suit blazer and pulled out a small black leather box, holding it across the table watching Zoe's face completely light up with excitement as she took it out of his hand.

"What's this?" She gasped in surprise as he gave it to her "Not a second proposal is it?" She joked, chuckling slightly as she began to open the box.

"Oh Nick, it's absolutely gorgeous" She gasped in amazement as she pulled the ring out of the box, it was an 18 carat white gold diamond ring.

Nick immediately took the ring out of her hand and slowly placed it onto her ring finger of the right hand. It looked perfect sitting on her well manicured fingers, complementing against her engagement and wedding ring which sat on her opposite hand.

Zoe smiled widely as she sat admiring the ring, she had never seen anything so impressive, it was almost as impressive as her engagement ring and it must have cost him a fortune, "you are amazing" She said, still admiring the diamond "Anymore surprises you've got hiding up your sleeve?" she joked.

Nick smiled, winking at her as she looked up, "Well there is one more surprise when you get home" He grinned, teasing her just that little bit more.

Zoe grinned at his response "Let's go home and see this surprise then"


	51. Chapter 51

The next morning Zoe and Nick were enjoying the peace of not having three screaming children running around the house of the early hours of the day. They had spent the whole morning just relaxing together on the sofa, enjoying every moment that they got, they knew that this wouldn't last for much longer.

"Thanks for yesterday" Zoe smiled, lifting her head up from Nick's chest where she lay in his arms so that she could turn and face him "It was just perfect" She added.

"You deserve it" Nick lovingly smiled, moving a loose strand of hair from Zoe's face and tenderly placing it behind her ear.

Zoe lay her head back down onto Nick's chest enjoying the comforting sound of his rhythmic heartbeat as they cuddled up together.

Within seconds the doorbell began to ring at least 3 times, they knew that it would be the kids returning back home. "You best go and answer the door" Zoe groaned knowing that their peace was about to be shattered. She sat up right and straightened out her hair and clothes in the process so that she looked a little bit more presentable as Nick got up to answer the front door.

"Where have you been?" She asked as all 3 children came excitedly racing into the front room, placing heap loads of shopping bags down on the floor and tipping them all out.

Marie closely followed behind and joined them in the front room "We went to do a bit of shopping this morning" She answered, smiling to greet her daughter.

Zoe chuckled, watching as the kids began to arrange their new clothes and toys, "A bit of shopping, there's loads of things here" She gasped as more and more items kept adding to the pile.

"Well I like to treat my grandchildren" Marie smiled, taking a seat on the sofa next to Zoe.

"You didn't have to mum" Zoe said, shaking her head. It must have cost her an absolute fortune with the amount of new items they each had.

"I also brought a little something for my new grandson" She smiled, handing a separate carrier bag over to Zoe.

"I chose them" Maisie quickly added as her mum pulled a pair of baby Ugg boots from the bag, the exact ones that she had recently tried to persuade Nick into buying.

Zoe chuckled "I could have guessed that" She replied to Maisie, "They're adorable" She added, admiring the tiny pair of boots.

"How cute is he going to look in those" Marie commented as Zoe pulled out more and more baby-grows and outfits for her son.

"I don't even want to know what else you have brought him" Nick chuckled as he stood watching in the door way, shaking his head at all the ridiculous clothes that Marie had brought, "Do you want a drink Marie?" He politely asked his mother in law.

"Please Nick" She smiled, accepting her son in laws offer.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Zoe quickly asked. She loved spending time with her mum whenever she could and now that she lived alone she did feel a duty to take care of her.

Marie raised her eyebrows in surprise "I didn't know you could cook Zoe" She joked.

"That's why Nick is cooking"

"You've got him well trained" Marie laughed.

"I heard that" Nick shouted, carrying in a cup of tea and carefully handing it over to Marie.

"Did you enjoy your anniversary then?" Marie conversationally asked, turning to look from Nick to Zoe.

Zoe glanced at Nick in the corner of her eye, trying not to laugh as a massive grin spread across his face.

"It was absolutely wonderful" He replied, secretly winking at Zoe.

Zoe held out her hand for her mum to see her glistening new rock "I was definitely spoilt" She added, with a massive smile spreading across her face.

Marie gasped as she saw the diamond "Wow, it's gorgeous" She said, taking hold of Zoe's hand to admire the ring "You've picked a keeper there" She whispered in an attempt for Nick to not here.

"She certainly has" Nick smugly added, winking at Zoe once again.

"Oh my god" Maisie gasped, her eyes wide in surprise as she noticed what they were all now talking about "That's impressive dad" She said.

"Take note Maisie, you need to marry somebody as rich as your dad and you'll be getting one of these" Marie advised.

"Mum" Zoe exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she chuckled at her advise.

"I'll buy you one in a few years darling" Nick added. He loved treating his family no matter what the cost was and he could definitely afford it anyway.

"for my next birthday?" Maisie pleadingly added, looking at Nick with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Your 18th.. maybe" Nick compromised, hesitating as he spoke. She already had expensive taste even at the age of 13, Nick dreaded to think about his credit card bills in the following years to come.

"I'm going to hold you to this" Maisie sternly told him, causing them all to laugh.

Nick soon went and cooked an impressive dinner for them all, he always was a better cook than Zoe and did most of the cooking in the house. Marie had stayed with them for the rest of the day before finally leaving at about 7 o'clock for the family to relax and enjoy their evening together.


	52. Chapter 52

"Do you want a coffee Zo?" Nick asked as Zoe joined him in the kitchen just dressed.

"I'd kill for one" She replied, as she began to make the children some breakfast. They were such a good team, they would always share jobs around the house and when getting the kids ready for school. "What we doing today?" Zoe asked. It was their day off work, the rarely got week days off where the children were at school so it would be nice to spend some time alone.

"I thought we could maybe get the nursery painted?" Nick suggested. They hadn't even started making any preparations for the baby and at 21 weeks they knew it would fly by until his arrival.

"Yeah OK" Zoe agreed. In all honesty she would much prefer spending the day in bed, but it was a job that needed to be done.

"why are you not dressed for school yet?" Nick asked as Oliver sluggishly entered the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"I don't feel well" Ollie grumbled as he walked over to his dad.

Nick placed his hand on Ollie's forehead to check his temperature "Mmm, you have got a slight temperature" He said, as he felt his burning forehead.

"I hurt everywhere" He added, clutching an arm around his tummy.

"You'll have to have a day at home then" Nick said. He could tell when the children were lying and when they were genuinely ill and his temperature was above average so it wasn't worth sending him to school like this.

"You go and lay on the sofa sweetie and i'll bring you some medicine in" Zoe added.

Ollie agreed and dragged himself out of the kitchen to go and get comfy for a day on the sofa.

"All ready for school girls?" Nick asked as both Maisie and Phoebe came into the kitchen at the same time, both dressed smartly in their school uniforms.

"Yep" They both nodded, taking a piece of toast from Zoe.

"Lets go then" Nick said, indicating towards the door as he picked up his car keys.

"Bye mum" They both shouted as they walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Bye girls" Zoe called, taking a sip of her much needed coffee.

"See you later darling" Nick said, giving Zoe a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to take the girls to school.

"How you feeling?" Zoe asked as she walked into the front room to see Oliver settled on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. She crouched down beside the sofa and felt his forehead once again "Do you want some calpol?" She asked, holding the bottle in her hand.

Ollie nodded and let her give him the medicine "I feel sick" He grumbled.

"If you feel like you're going to be sick go to the toilet" Zoe told him.

"Stay with me mum" He asked, holding out his hand for Zoe to stay and sit with him.

"Move up then Mr" Zoe said, laying down on the sofa beside him. She knew he must be ill asking for her to lay with him, as he was never as dependent as Phoebe was.

"Everything alright?" Nick asked in a hush voice as he poked his head around the door after returning from the school run.

"Yeah he's just feeling a bit sick" Zoe replied, keeping her voice low as Oliver had now drifted off to sleep. She slipped herself from his embrace and off the sofa to follow Nick into the kitchen.

"He must be ill asking me to stay with him" She said as they both walked into the kitchen.

"He doesn't look very well, do you want to stay and sit with him then while I do the nursery?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah" Zoe agreed "He won't want to be left downstairs on his own" She added.

"So much for a day alone" Nick chuckled, kissing Zoe on the lips.

"mmm" Zoe mumbled into his mouth before pulling away from the kiss "We will get our time alone later" She playfully raised her eyebrows, before walking off and returning back to Oliver in the front room.

It had been 2 hours since Nick had headed upstairs to start the nursery and Zoe was now getting extremely bored as Oliver was still fast asleep. She decided to pop upstairs just to check how things were progressing.

"Very Impressive Mr Jordan" She commented, standing in the doorway with her arms folded, as she watched him paint the bedroom walls.

"This must be the most boring job ever" Nick complained, turning his head to see Zoe stood behind him.

"Well it's a good job you're not a painter and decorator then isn't it" She joked, cautiously walking into the room avoiding the splats of paint across the floor.

"Very funny" Nick replied, continuing rolling the brush up and down the wall.

"It does look good though, makes it all seem a bit more real doesn't it" She added.

"It certainly does" Nick replied. "Are you just going to stand and watch then or help?" He chuckled, splashing the paint brush over Zoe.

"Nick" Zoe loudly exclaimed "This top is new" She shouted in shock with her mouth wide open in disbelief to what Nick had just done.

Nick stood laughing at her "better take it off then hadn't you" He winked.

"No, I am going" Zoe chuckled, quickly dashing out of the room before Nick had chance to pull her back.

"You are boring Mrs Jordan" Nick called, chuckling as she turned around sticking her tongue out at him like a child.


	53. Chapter 53

"Changed your mind?" Nick turned his head as Zoe entered the bedroom in a new change of clothes.

She walked over to him and picked up a spare paint brush and began to paint the wall "Yep, this is payback time Jordan" She grinned before quickly turning and splashing her paint brush all over him.

"ZOE" Nick shouted, laughing as she continued to throw paint at him.

"Might have to take your top off" She cheekily grinned, raising her eyebrows at him.

Nick didn't hesitate and took his t-shirt straight off to reveal his tanned masculine chest.

"Much better" She grinned, before Nick got her back by wiping the paint brush on her nose.

Zoe's face turned serious "You are going to regret that" She said.

"Try me" Nick teased, taking the paint brush straight from her hand and placing it on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, causing all the paint to rub off onto her clothes also.

Zoe raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm going to need new clothes now you know" She grinned.

"and I'm going to need a full body wash down in the shower" Nick winked, teasing her just that little bit more.

Zoe grinned at his response "We'll see if you make it up to me first" She teased back.

Nick responded by passionately kissing her, running his hands up and down the side of her body as hers instantly moved to his back.

"I really need to go and get cleaned up and check on Oliver" Zoe said, breathing hard as she broke away from their heated kiss before things went too far.

"Such a spoil sport" Nick chuckled, shaking his head as she began to walk away.

"Don't worry Mr Jordan I will get you back tonight" She winked before leaving the room.

A couple of hours later and Zoe returned back upstairs now looking much cleaner than before,"Nick, I'm just going to pick the girls up from school" She said, poking her head around the bedroom door once again. Nick had been painting all day and he still hadn't quite finished yet, especially after his little distraction earlier.

"How's Oliver?" Nick asked.

"He's fine, fast asleep once again" Zoe informed him. He was starting to improve over the day and his temperature had now started to go down.

"OK darling, see you later" Nick called as Zoe left to go and pick up Maisie and Phoebe from school.

As soon as Zoe picked up Maisie she could sense that something was wrong and it was obvious that she had been crying, she hardly said a word to her mum all the way home.

When they arrived home, Maisie ran straight upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. Zoe sighed and decided to give her 5 minutes to calm down, she knew she wouldn't talk just yet if she was upset. 5 minutes later and she headed upstairs to check on her daughter.

She knocked slightly and entered before Maisie had chance to reply "Hey, what's the matter?" She asked, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on the bed where Maisie lay face down crying into her pillow.

"Nothing" Maisie mumbled, quickly wiping away the tears from her face so that her mum couldn't see.

Zoe placed a hand on her back, rubbing in a circular motion to soothe her "You know you can talk to me about anything" She told her.

Maisie turned her head to the side to look at Zoe "It's not fair mum" She sobbed, tears still running down her face.

"What isn't fair?" Zoe asked, trying to figure out what was wrong, "Is this boy trouble?" She asked.

Maisie nodded slightly "He's going out with Mollie" She cried "I hate her"

"Come here" Zoe said, pulling her up into a tight hug "I'm sure you don't hate Mollie, she's your best friend"

"I do, she knew I liked him" Maisie continued to sob, her words barely audible from all the tears.

Zoe kissed the top of forehead and continued to soothe her by rubbing her back, "Who's this boy then?" She asked, pulling away from their hug.

"Harrison" Maisie sniffed "He ignored me all day and then asked Mollie out"

"Well he's not worth it then is he" Zoe said, wiping a tear away from Maisie's face, "Take it from somebody who knows" She said, chuckling slightly to try and cheer Maisie up.

"How old were you when you got a boyfriend?" Maisie curiously asked.

"Too young" Zoe admitted "it doesn't matter how old you are, stop rushing to grow up so quickly"

"But I really liked him, I'm obviously not pretty enough" Maisie said, looking down as she doubted herself.

Zoe lifted her chin up to see her face, "You are absolutely gorgeous Maisie, I would of killed to look this beautiful at 13"

"You have to say that" Maisie sighed.

"No I mean it, he is stupid if he doesn't like and you clearly can do better than that"

"I suppose" Maisie finally agreed "It's just not fair" She said letting out a huge sigh.

"Sometimes things aren't fair sweetheart, but it's not worth worrying about, you deserve so much better" Zoe advised her "If you ever want to talk though I'm always here, don't keep things to yourself"

Maisie smiled slightly, her mum always did know how to cheer her up, "I won't I promise" She reassured her.

"Good girl" Zoe smiled, running a hand through her long brown hair, "I love you" She said.

"I love you too mum, thanks so much" Maisie said, flinging her arms around Zoe's neck into another much needed hug.


	54. Chapter 54

A couple of weeks later and Maisie had finally managed to sort things out with Harrison and they were now in fact going out. It was her first proper relationship and Nick had only just found out about it. He wasn't too pleased to begin with at the thought of his thirteen year old daughter having a boyfriend, but Zoe had managed to talk him around and he was now slowly accepting it.

"Can I go to Harrison's house for tea tonight?" Maisie asked her mum and dad as they all sat around the breakfast table eating breakfast together before starting their busy days.

Nick glanced over at Zoe, he wasn't liking the sound of this at all "It's a bit too soon for that" He frowned.

"Nick" Zoe protested "Going for tea never harmed anyone" She said, sticking up for Maisie. She knew Nick worried about her, but she was 13 after all, she had grown up.

Maisie sighed "You never let me do anything" She mumbled under her breath.

"OK" Nick finally gave in "You can go but I want you home for 7" He ordered in a stern voice.

"Fine" Maisie reluctantly agreed, rolling her eyes and continuing to finish her breakfast.

"Come on Phoebe eat your breakfast or you're going to be late for school" Zoe said, encouraging Phoebe who was the slowest eater of them all, barely just beginning her breakfast as the rest of the family were finishing. They were really pushed for time this morning, due in school in 20 minutes.

"I don't really like it" She moaned, playing with the food on her plate, as Zoe sat impatiently waiting for her.

"Well you haven't really got much choice" Nick said tapping his foot as he stood impatiently waiting for his youngest daughter to finish eating. He hated being late for work, it didn't set a very good example to his staff and this was becoming too much of a regular thing lately "I'm going to have to go without you in a minute" He said as he watched her slowly take her next mouthful.

"No" Phoebe quickly protested, wriggling off her seat "I'm all ready to go" She said, running off to grab her coat and shoes.

Zoe chuckled, shaking her head as she watched Nick get more irritated "Nick, relax, you're the boss after all" She said, walking over to him and placing a hand on the small of his back.

"Yes I know that Zoe but this isn't a good example is it" He said with irritation obvious in his voice.

"You need a break" She said, rubbing her hand across his back and leaning up and tenderly kissing the back of his neck.

Nick began to relax slightly at the feel of Zoe's hands working their way across his back "Mmm that sounds pretty good to me Mrs Jordan" He exhaled, turning around and kissing her in response.

"Eww please" Maisie exclaimed as she returned back into the room, making a gagging sound to show her disapproval of her parents kissing "Let's just please go to school" She ordered, hurrying out of the door before them.

They all then quickly rushed to the car and headed to start their daily routines of school and work.

It was midway through their shift in the ED and Nick had been piled up with admin and paperwork all morning, he was more than glad to see the door to his office open, "Everything OK?" He asked in concern as Zoe came in, heading straight to his sofa.

She rolled her head back and rested it on the back of Nick's leather sofa, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath "Yes I'm fine" She tried to reassure him, but her actions said otherwise.

"Zo, you really need to be thinking about taking early maternity leave if this is getting too much for you" Nick said, seeing how tired she was looking. He knew that it was starting to get too much for her, especially working in resus. She just never knew when to say enough was enough.

Zoe opened her eyes to look over at him "I'm fine Nick, honestly" She stressed. He did worry about her slightly more than he needed too.

"We'll see how you go and speak to Henry about it in a few days" Nick decided. If it was left to him he would of put her on maternity leave before now but Zoe however had other ideas.

Zoe groaned "I want to work, I've got ages yet I'm not sitting at home bored for the next 14 weeks" She said.

Nick frowned, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him, "OK but i'll be keeping a close eye on you"

Zoe shook her head, rolling her eyes at him, "You always do" She chuckled slightly.

"I mean it Zoe, anything to strenuous for you just ask for help" He ordered in an authoritative voice.

"Yes boss" Zoe chuckled, saluting him. She then stood up and walked over to him, positioning herself on his lap with her arms draping around his neck.

Nick placed his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling off.

"I am still OK to do strenuous exercise you know" She seductively whispered into his ear, teasing him that little bit more by nibbling slightly on his ear.

Nick mumbled his appreciation "Is that so Mrs Jordan" He grinned, placing a kiss on her neck, knowing the wonderful things that it did to her, "I'm liking what this pregnancy is doing to you" He said, moving his hands up her back.

Zoe grinned as her lips met his, "Don't get too used to it" She mumbled as Nick passionately kissed her.


	55. Chapter 55

"Now that is something you don't see everyday" Nick whispered as Zoe came up behind him. He was stood in the doorway watching Oliver and Phoebe happily play together, which was a very rare occasion.

"What's this? our children getting along without killing each other" Zoe joked, wrapping her arms around Nick's waist and watching over his shoulder.

"Come on" Nick said, turning around and guiding Zoe away "Let's not ruin their moment" He said in a hushed voice as he lead her through to the kitchen.

"ooh" Zoe gasped, holding her breath for a moment "He's kicking" She smiled, placing both of her hands across her bump.

Nick smiled as his hands folded over Zoe's, "Lively little thing isn't he" He said as the baby furiously kicked Zoe.

They were soon broken from their moment with the shrill of Phoebe shouting "Mum" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nick and Zoe both sighed "Peace doesn't last for long in this house" Zoe chuckled, walking off to find out what all of the noise was about.

"Oliver kicked me" Phoebe whined as soon as Zoe entered the room, racing over to her mum and wrapping her arms around her waist as protection from her brother.

"Ollie you know you don't kick your sister" Zoe shook her head in disappointment at him as she tried to comfort her crying daughter.

"But she did it first" Oliver moaned in return, pointing at Phoebe.

"Right what is going on in here?" Nick shouted as he came into the room, causing both Oliver and Phoebe to turn around and look at him. They knew he was the boss of the house and listened to him no matter what.

"She hit me" Ollie whined.

"No he hit me" Phoebe was quick to reply, she moved over to wrap her arms around her dad to try and work her way around him.

"I don't want to hear it" Nick said placing his hands up "I think it's about time you two got to bed now if you can't play nicely" He ordered.

"But dad" Phoebe whined, looking up at him and sticking her bottom lip out in a sulk.

Nick wasn't having any of it however, "No buts Phoebe... bed, now" He said, pointing towards the stairs.

"This is not fair" Oliver groaned, making his way past Nick and Zoe as he stormed off upstairs.

Zoe shook her head laughing slightly, "Playing nicely for 5 minutes was definitely too much to ask for" She joked.

"Who'd have kids hey?" Nick chuckled.

"Apparently us" Zoe laughed, naturally placing her hand on her bump at the mention of children.

"Have you heard from Maisie yet?" Nick asked, beginning to panic as she was almost past her 7 o'clock curfew. He wouldn't usually worry so much but there was something about her going around to her first boyfriend's house for the first time that scared him a little. She had grown up so quickly.

"No, I'll give her a call" Zoe said, reaching for her phone to put Nick out of his worry.

Just as she was about to dial her number the front door slammed shut, "I'm back" Maisie called at the top of her voice as she made her way through to her mum and dad in the kitchen.

"You are pushing it missy" Nick said, looking at the watch on his wrist.

Maisie rolled her eyes, she hated how much of a worrier he was "I'm only 5 minutes late, chill out dad"

Zoe shook her head at Nick being his typical protective self "Did you have a good time anyway sweetie?" She asked Maisie.

"Yeah it was good" Maisie smiled.

"What did you do?" Nick quickly asked, wanting to know every detail.

"Just watched a film, had tea and then it was time for me to come home"

"Sounds good to me" Zoe added.

"I want to meet this Harrison soon" Nick said, more of an order than a question.

"Yes dad you will" Maisie assured him "I'm going to bed now anyway, Night" She said, hugging both of her parents goodnight before heading upstairs.

"I might go for a shower" Zoe said "Join me if you want to Mr Jordan?" She seductively looked at him over her shoulder.

Nick grinned as she began to walk away from him, swinging her hips just that little bit more than usual to tease him "You don't even need to question it" He said, trailing up the stairs behind her.


End file.
